Entre Luz e Trevas
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Existem lendas tão antigas quanto à existência da humanidade, algumas são conhecidas e passadas de geração em geração desde a infância, algumas viraram livros, outras até mesmo viraram filmes, existem aquelas que são bonitas e românticas e aquelas que quando contadas tiram completamente seu sono, não se sabe ao certo de onde esta lenda surgiu ou se na verdade ela é uma profecia...
1. RESUMO

**Estou de volta! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE o/**

 **Estou desenvolvendo essa história já há bastante tempo, é um dos meus novos bebê favoritos, porque tem mais vindo por aí, tenho alguns capítulos adiantados, então, dependendo, eu poste um capítulo por semana, mas nunca se sabe, algumas vezes a gente tem alguns imprevistos, mas vou me esforçar para não deixar vocês na mão.**

 **Gostaria de oferecer essa história a algumas leitoras:**

 **-Agome chan (que vem me acompanhando desde o meu começo aqui no FF)**

 **-Lory Higurashi**

 **-k-chan98**

 **-Acdy-chan**

 **E muitas outras, infelizmente, não têm como colocar o nome de todo mundo aqui, mas sintam-se homenageadas. Vocês são demais!**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **RESUMO**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Existem lendas tão antigas quanto à existência da humanidade, algumas são conhecidas e passadas de geração em geração desde a infância, algumas viraram livros, outras até mesmo viraram filmes, existem aquelas que são bonitas e românticas e aquelas que quando contadas tiram completamente seu sono, não se sabe ao certo de onde esta lenda surgiu ou se na verdade ela é uma profecia, ela fala que em meio aos seres sobrenaturais nascerá uma criança portadora da luz e da paz entre todas as criaturas existentes no mundo, provavelmente seja somente uma lenda, talvez o mundo simplesmente estivessem fadadas as trevas e ao fim da humanidade..._

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

" _Se eu imaginasse como tudo isso poderia acabar, eu provavelmente faria tudo exatamente igual..."_

 _Houve um tempo em que a Terra era dividida em seis grandes reinos, Dynol (Humanos), Izihlamba (Vampiros), Werewoles (Lobisomens), Lingcali (Bruxas), Nina Bafana (Youkais) e Zihlaziye (Renegados), apesar de ter alguns conflitos os reinos viviam com certa tranquilidade e paz, pelo menos cinco dos seis reinos se esforçavam para manter a paz._

 _Em busca de manter a ordem e reafirmar suas alianças os reinos começaram a planejar a mistura das raças, começando pelas classes mais baixas antes de idealizar casamentos mistos entre a realeza, entretanto as coisas não progrediram como o planejado, traições foram feitas, causando grandes guerras, chegando quase a extinção do reino Dynol, que em desespero buscou a junção com o reino Nina Bafana, casando seus herdeiros._

 _O reino Lingcali presava pelo equilíbrio da Terra ajudou os Nina Bafana a preservar os Dynol, enquanto buscavam amenizar as outras raças, então, depois de anos buscando uma solução diplomática os reinos Izihlamba, Werewoles e Lingcali decidiram que o melhor seria desistir da luz e reivindicar as trevas, como o reino Zihlaziye estava em minoria, teve que aceitar os termos de que seriam apagados da história e viveriam escondidos._

 _A guerra não teve realmente um fim, mas os reinos Dynol e Nina Bafana com o tempo foram consideradas as únicas raças existentes, apagando historicamente as outras até que se tornassem apenas lendas, reivindicando a luz para si._

 _Com o tempo, os humanos e youkais ocuparam toda a Terra achando que eram os únicos, enquanto isso nas trevas os vampiros se fortaleciam formando aliança com as bruxas, mas tudo o que eles buscavam era um dia poder voltar a encontrar o equilíbrio que quase haviam conquistado muitos anos antes..._

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **300 ANOS ATRÁS**

 _Aquela noite de sexta-feira 13 parecia muito promissora para certa família de vampiros, era verdade que eles já tinham um herdeiro, mas eles ainda tinham muito amor para dar e o filho deles também não se importava em ter que dividir a atenção dos pais com mais uma pessoinha, talvez pelo fato de ele já ser quase adulto, como os pais falavam, apesar de que ele ainda tinha apenas 14 anos, o que para a raça deles significava que ele ainda era quase um feto._

 _-Esta demorando tanto. – suspirou olhando para a porta fechada, ele estava tão ansioso, ele finalmente ia ganhar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha._

 _-Partos costumam ser demorados, o seu também foi. – os dois homens voltaram a ficar em silêncio, a ansiedade crescendo, um deles esperava a chegada de um segundo filho ou a primeira filha, enquanto o outro esperava o primeiro irmão ou irmã._

 _O choro forte vindo do outro lado da porta fez com que ambos levantassem e seguisse para dentro do quarto, o mais velho entrou primeiro indo de encontro à esposa que segurava um embrulho contra o peito, acariciou a face da mulher lhe depositando um beijo na testa, depois admirou o pequeno ser que o encarava com grandes olhos de um tom incrivelmente belo._

 _-Veja Miroku! – o mais novo aproximou-se dos pais e capturou a atenção da pequena irmã que lhe sorriu mostrando os caninos salientes._

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **200 ANOS ATRÁS**

 _-Milady Kagome, sua beleza sempre ilumina o ambiente. – o homem disse chamando a atenção da mulher que havia acabado de entrar no grande salão, o corpete valorizava sua cintura fina e ressaltava o busto arredondado, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque perfeitamente alinhado._

 _-Sempre tão atencioso srº. Houjo. – os olhos do rapaz brilharam com mais intensidade à medida que a mulher se aproximava dele._

 _-Essas formalidades são sempre tediosas. – Houjo disse levando umas das mãos delicadas, coberta por uma luva, até os lábios, depois disso foram andando de braços dados até a varanda mais próxima, cumprimentando diversas pessoas, Houjo já estava se acostumando a receber tanta atenção quando andava ao lado de Kagome, ela tinha uma grande beleza e emanava uma inocência ao mesmo tempo em que inspirava malícia, algo bem incomum, já que as mulheres da época buscavam ser recatadas. – Ainda não consigo acreditar que você seja real. – agora estavam frente a frente, tão próximos._

 _-Nós podemos ter a eternidade. – Kagome disse acariciando a face dele, o sorriso belo e inocente, tão caloroso, as coisas haviam acontecido tão rápido, era obvio que ela deveria ter mantido o segredo, mas Houjo era tão atencioso e amigável e ainda havia o fato que desde quando eles começaram a se relacionar o humano virou alvo de seus inimigos._

 _-Sim nós podemos. – a voz saiu suave como um simples suspiro, seus lábios estavam quase unidos, então aconteceu, ela nunca baixava a guarda, sempre estava atenta a tudo o que acontecia, sempre que saia de perto da família ela investigava tudo, fazer parte da realeza era uma benção e uma maldição para si e para aqueles que conviviam com ela, não havia como reagir, não em seu estado atual, Kagome sentiu uma dor muito forte no ombro esquerdo perdendo o equilíbrio apoiando-se contra Houjo, quando olhou por cima do ombro encontrou os olhos vermelhos que mais detestava. – Eu sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo... – foi à última coisa que ouviu antes de ser apunhalada mais uma vez e perder a consciência._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **100 ANOS ATRÁS**

 _Desde aquela noite muita coisa havia mudado muitas mortes e muita dor, para todas as raças, havia agora a necessidade de tomar um caminho diferente, os vampiros haviam alcançado um nível de poder superior as outras, com suas alianças com as bruxas e youkais, que haviam mantido contato com a luz e as trevas, os lobisomens também decididos que a ideia dos vampiros era o melhor para que todas as raças tivesse um futuro._

 _-O acordo de paz foi selado e logo os diurnos poderão ser dispensados de suas funções de guardiões. – todos no salão aplaudiram, finalmente haveria trégua, ao menos entre a maioria das raças, já que os humanos não sabiam sobre o que acontecia quando a noite caia e os renegados que não conseguia aceitar nada menos que a submissão de todas as outras raças._

 _-O que acha sobre isso pequeno raio de sol? – perguntou o homem de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos preso em um rabo de cavalo alto._

 _-Nunca mais me chame assim. – a mulher praticamente rosnou em resposta._

 _-Sinto muito por lhe trazer esse tipo de lembrança alteza, não queremos começar novamente uma guerra por causa da minha indelicadeza. – a mulher sorriu friamente._

 _-Suas cantadas são sempre tão vazias, Kouga. – o homem riu, ele se lembrava da mulher adorável que um dia chegara a amar, mas no fim descobriu que o que sentia não era verdadeiramente amor, ao menos mantiveram uma amizade saudável apesar das desavenças entre as famílias, claro que os encontros casuais eram sempre quentes, não teve o amor dela, mas compartilhavam um sexo quente de vez em quando, era bom até que encontrasse sua verdadeira companheira._

 _-É sempre uma alegria manter uma conversa com você, doce Kagome. – ambos riram por um breve momento antes de Kouga se afastar e sumir em meio à multidão, era incrível como mesmo na situação em que se encontrava atualmente ela era capaz de unir as pessoas, não imaginava que um dia seria possível um acordo como aquele, mas mesmo sem querer Kagome era responsável por mais aquela vitória._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **ATUALMENTE**

-O que você tanto olha? – perguntou o homem que usava somente uma calça jeans e um sobretudo preto deixando o peito amostra, a mulher desviou o olhar do teto e encarou-o longamente, usava somente um hobby negro que mal cobria o corpo.

-Saindo para caçar tão cedo? – devolveu com outra pergunta, encarou os olhos azuis com malícia.

-Claro que não! Sabe muito bem que isso é contra as leis, além do mais, eu sou o mais velho, não tenho que te dar explicação. – respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos negros sentou na cama onde a mulher estava os longos cabelos negros molhados encharcando sua cama, a diferença de idade não passava de alguns anos, mas ainda assim contava. – Por que esta na minha cama? – perguntou sério, os olhos vermelhos dela refletindo os seus.

-Queria saber se quer companhia? – ergueu o corpo deixando os rostos bem próximos, havia muita malícia tanto no sorriso quanto no olhar de ambos, não que fosse acontecer alguma coisa, mas fazia parte da personalidade de ambos, deveriam culpar a influência do pai.

-Minha irmãzinha quer sair comigo? Esta é nova, quer alguma coisa? – ela gargalhou perante a pergunta do mais velho, era complicado explicar como era difícil ser ela.

-Não seja idiota Miroku, nosso avô que insiste em dizer que não sou responsável o suficiente para sair sozinha. – resmungou voltando a deitar, agora de bruços, balançou as pernas e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, Miroku a examinou, quem a visse poderia dizer que se tratava de uma garota doce e inocente, ninguém diria que podia ser uma máquina de matar impiedosa se assim quisesse, ela tinha olhos de um tom mais claro que os dele o que lhe daria um aspecto mais angelical e perigoso se não fosse pelo fato de manter aquele tom de vermelho que a tornava só perigosa.

-Não pode culpa-lo Kagome, depois da última vez que saiu sozinha para caçar. – havia sido um verdadeiro banho de sangue desnecessário.

-Quem mandou a esposa dele aparecer mais cedo? – houve um revoar de morcegos e logo ela estava atrás dele vestida, o corpo coberto por um vestido preto que mais parecia uma segunda pele de tão justo quase não lhe cobria o corpo de curvas perfeitas, era tomara que caia e rendado, botas de cano longo ressaltavam ainda mais suas belas pernas.

-Podia ter sido mais discreta ao matar os dois.

-Mas ela correu.

-Quem manda agir como um louva deus? – o apetite sexual dela normalmente atrapalhava suas caçadas clandestinas, a pobre mulher havia chegado enquanto ela ainda estava nua sobre o marido bebendo de seu sangue, foi um pouco difícil ajeitar as coisas o que havia causado a fúria do avô que presava o anonimato, os vampiros não deveriam passar de lendas para humanos e por isso a caça de alimentos vivos não estava sendo aceita.

-Eu tenho minhas necessidades, você não pode falar nada de mim é ainda pior. – disse contrariada, Miroku era um pervertido mulherengo, não tinha direito de falar nada dela, talvez fossem todos amaldiçoados com um grande apetite sexual, sangue funcionava com um ótimo afrodisíaco já que apesar da grande perversão não era assim tão fácil excita-la.

-Mas eu sou homem.

-Esse discurso não cola, não tenho mais 100 anos. – apesar de aparentar ter 18 anos, tão bela e aparentemente tão pura, agora tão fria, sem um pingo de humanidade, ela havia se perdido, a perda de seu, suposto, verdadeiro amor tinha despedaçado seu coração, 200 anos e a traição dele ainda martelava em sua mente, mas sua morte congelara seu coração fazendo-a desistir de sua humanidade, no fim ele morrerá para que ela pudesse viver, sendo o tio deles o verdadeiro traidor em busca do trono, se ao menos ela tivesse conhecimento de coisas que ele sabia, havia tido mais tempo de convivência com os pais ao ponto de descobrir algumas coisas sobre a fisiologia dos vampiros, Kagome tivera acesso recentemente a um antigo grimório da família, em uma língua tão antiga que duvidava que seu avô, o ser com mais de 800 anos, tivesse conhecimento para ler.

Mas por alguma razão Kagome havia nascido com a habilidade de decifrar as escrituras e apesar de tentar esconder de todos, Miroku sabia que sempre que tinha a oportunidade ela se isolava e tirava um tempo para ler o imenso livro.

-Você não vai comigo e ponto final! – Kagome estreitou os olhos, o vermelho sangue brilhando e escurecendo, um monstro incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa, os caninos salientes em um sorriso tenebroso.

-Tudo bem irmãozinho. – novamente morcegos revoaram e saíram pela janela, ele sabia que algo estava errado, ela não desistia tão fácil, respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro, ele carregava o cheiro dela, droga! Kagome iria mata-la, o dom de rastrear nascera com a irmã e era também a mais veloz dos dois, sendo sua única vantagem à força superior, rapidamente voou no esperança de alcançar a mesma antes que fosse tarde.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Acabou o pequeno resumo.**

 **Então? Kagome do mal, o que será que ela vai aprontar? Será que ela vai matar alguém? Quem ela vai matar? Quem mais acha que o Inuyasha está ferrado? Ele nem apareceu ainda, mas...**

 **Até a próxima!**

 **Esperando para saber a opinião de vocês, esperando ansiosamente.**


	2. O QUE VIVE NAS SOMBRAS

**Boa noite!**

 **Não é que eu esperasse muitas reviews, mas nem um comentário me deixou preocupada de que talvez a história não seja interessante, entretanto como não estou aqui só para cair nas graças de vocês e sim porque também gosto de escrever e postar, então vou continuar, quem sabe esse capítulo seja mais do agrado de vocês...**

 **BOA LEITURA!**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Anteriormente..._

 _Kagome iria mata-la, o dom de rastrear nascera com a irmã e era também a mais veloz dos dois, sendo sua única vantagem à força superior, rapidamente voou no esperança de alcançar a mesma antes que fosse tarde._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Vamos Inuyasha, larga esse livro, você esta de férias, veio aqui para curtir. – Sango dizia para o primo.

Estavam sentados na praça de noite em plena sexta feira, a mãe havia obrigado a trazê-lo para que não ficasse sozinha com o namorado, usava um short curto branco e uma camiseta vermelha, Miroku dizia que vermelho lhe caia muito bem, os olhos castanhos brilharam ao pensar no namorado, ele estava atrasado, parecia um dos poucos defeitos dele, Sango sempre suspirava ao pensar no quanto o homem com quem ela se relacionava era bonito, ele tinha olhos e um sorriso maliciosos que pareciam carregar promessas que nem seus sonhos mais molhados seriam capazes de imaginar.

Acordou de seus devaneios quando o homem ao seu lado resmungou ajeitando os óculos de grossa armação preta que encobria seus olhos e rosto, ela quase nem lembrava mais qual o formato do rosto dele ou mesmo a cor dos olhos, mas imaginava que fossem iguais aos do tio e do outro primo mais velho, era estranho um hanyou ter problema de vista tão grave, entretanto o avô deles tinha que usar óculos semelhantes aqueles, para leitura, como o primo vivia com um livro na mão era difícil ve-lo sem aquela monstruosidade em seu rosto, algumas vezes ela imaginava que ele usava aquilo para repelir atenções indesejadas, já que seu foco atual eram os estudos.

-Céus! Você é uma companhia detestável. – resmungou de volta, andando de um lado para o outro. Ela conseguia imaginar o quanto o primo era bonito por baixo das roupas desleixadas e da armação desnecessariamente grande, o outro primo e seu tio eram exemplos de beleza masculina e sua tia era uma mulher muito bela também, então, a não ser que algo tenha dado muito errada na reprodução do nerd a sua frente, ele deveria ser um homem muito bonito.

Eles cresceram juntos, já que o pai dela era irmão mais velho da mãe dele, por mais que Inuyasha sempre parecesse emburrado com alguma coisa, ele sempre estava lá, ajudando e protegendo ou atrapalhando, como era o caso de hoje, ainda não acreditava que seus pais tinham obrigando ele a vir com ela, inaceitável, ela era adulta e maior de idade, sabia se cuidar e não precisava ter uma babá.

-Eu não queria estar aqui tanto quanto você não queria me trazer, não gosto de fazer papel de vela, além do mais não estou aqui para curtir, estou aqui porque meus pais e os seus decidiram que eu não deveria ficar sozinho no meu apartamento durante as férias estudando e que sair com você fosse me trazer alguma diversão. – Inuyasha disse ainda sem desviar sua atenção do livro, fazer medicina era um sonho e já havia sido muito difícil passar no vestibular e agora que havia acabado o primeiro semestre ele via que a dificuldade só estava começando.

Ter como pai um poderoso youkai e como um meio-irmão um youkai também de sangue puro causava diversas brigas, o fato de o meio-irmão ter 50 anos a mais do que ele não ajudava a trazer paz para dentro da casa dos pais, o mais velho gostava de implicar com ele e Inuyasha não deixava as coisas por baixo, mas a mãe havia conquistado de alguma maneira o coração gelado do filho do primeiro casamento do pai, um daqueles grandes mistérios da vida.

-Então porque não vai embora? – Sango era a pessoa de pavio mais curto que ele conhecia, é claro se ele não fosse contado, pois também perdia a paciência muito facilmente, claro que conviver com o meio-irmão mais velho podia ter uma grande influência sobre isso, junte isso ao fato de ser meio-youkai, não estava falando da questão de preconceito, era mais a luta interna entre seu lado humano e youkai, era sempre bom controlar o seu temperamento.

-Porque sua mãe, minha tia, mandou que eu ficasse de olho em você e esse namorado misterioso, já que por algum motivo ele não teve coragem de se apresentar, ela quer que pelo menos alguém da família o conheça. – Sango amaldiçoou a todos, qual o problema dos pais com o seu relacionamento? Ela sempre foi uma boa filha e eles sempre a deixaram viver com grande liberdade, entretanto de uns tempos para cá eles decidiram pegar no pé dela e agora infernizavam mais sua vida obrigando a trazer o sem graça do primo junto, não que ela não gostasse do primo, mas a questão era que ela queria passar um tempo de qualidade com o namorado e por isso a presença do hanyou era indesejada.

Não era que o namorado não quisesse conhecer os pais, era que eles não haviam tido a oportunidade de conversar sobre o assunto ainda, a verdade é que ele parecia desconfortável com alguma coisa, algumas vezes ele sumia e ela não conseguia entrar em contato com ele nem mesmo pelo celular, em outros momentos ele parecia paranoico e estreitava os olhos para o nada, mas por outro lado ele era sempre gentil, carinhoso e ela podia ficar horas falando sobre si e diferente de outros curtos relacionamentos que tivera o atual não a pressionava para que fizessem sexo.

Olhou novamente para o celular em busca das horas, estava começando a se preocupar que algo tivesse acontecido com ele, o tempo se arrastava com sua companhia que não falava nada, como o primo conseguia passar tanto tempo lendo era um mistério para ela, Sango gostava mais de atividade física, por isso tinha feito vestibular para educação física, o curso exigia leitura, mas não tanto quanto medicina.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

De um prédio com certa distância Kagome olhava os dois com bastante interesse, o que seu irmão havia visto na humana? Reconhecia que ela tinha uma grande beleza, até sentiu vontade de conhecê-la para saber o que tinha de tão interessante, mas o monstro impiedoso e sedento só desejava o sofrimento do irmão, não ter sentimentos tinha algumas vantagens, já fora uma vampira boazinha até o dia que decidira desligar sua humanidade, nada de dor de cabeça, satisfazer seus desejos tornaram-se sua maior prioridade, a mulher estava furiosa por algum motivo e gesticulava freneticamente enquanto falava algo com o hanyou, apesar de ter uma ótima audição aquela distância era impossível captar alguma coisa, entretanto o homem parecia entediado agindo com desinteresse focado na leitura do livro irritando ainda mais a humana, queria estar lá para que pudesse saber o que eles estavam falando a situação vista a distância chegava a ser cômica.

Seu desejo agora era satisfazer sua vontade pelo sangue da humana, porém ela estava acompanhada por um hanyou, meio-demônios podiam dar trabalho, eram velozes e fortes, porém, ao menos sem o treinamento apropriado, não o suficiente para derrotar um vampiro, a dificuldade somente aumentando o desejo pela caça, o mais apropriado seria começar atacando ele, aproximar-se sem ser notada não seria difícil, nem mesmo o olfato apurado dele impediria que se aproximasse, quando ele reparasse que havia algo errado seria tarde demais, precisava decidir agora se iria imobiliza-lo rapidamente ou se divertiria lutando um pouco, isso daria a humana chance de fugir amedrontada tornando sua caçada ainda melhor, o pensamento lhe causou excitação, fazia parte de ser um dos maiores predadores, a natureza havia sido bondosa com os vampiros, não existia nenhum na raça que não tivesse beleza, eles eram ágeis, uns mais do que outros, sua força era quase insuperável e ainda tinham um ou outro truque nas mangas.

-Você não vai feri-la. – a voz irritante de Miroku se fez presente, ele até que foi rápido, mas é claro que se ela quisesse realmente já poderia ter acabado com isso antes dele chegar, mas, obviamente, não teria graça se não tivesse plateia, seria um triunfo ainda maior faze-lo pensar que não havia sido o suficiente para proteger a humana que despertava seu interesse, era uma surpresa para ela que não tivesse desconfiado de nada mais cedo, pensando em retrospectiva o mais velho parecia sair com mais frequência e carregava o cheiro da humana, apesar de que não tinham grande intimidade, o que era uma piada, visto que Miroku era muito pervertido, não imaginava que o irmão fosse dar um de cavaleiro e ser paciente, ainda mais com uma humana.

Humanos costumavam ser atraídos facilmente por um vampiro, então era fácil para eles fazer com que os outros agissem e fizesse como quisesse, fosse pela persuasão ou pela força, obviamente Miroku tinham algum tipo de sentimento muito forte pela garota, Kagome não conseguia entender mais esse tipo de coisa, houve um tempo em que ela entenderia, mas agora, não passava de uma idiotice que tinha tudo para dar errado, humanos eram frágeis e corruptos.

-Vai tentar me impedir? – Kagome resmungou divertida, ela só precisava imobiliza-lo por tempo o suficiente para acabar com aquilo, sua força não seria o suficiente para impedi-la, Kagome tinha mais habilidade de luta.

-Se você mata-la eu vou morrer também, estamos ligados. – Kagome o olhou por um instante já lera sobre aquilo, entretanto parecia mais uma lenda, era difícil para vampiros encontrarem companheiros já que ainda mantinham a tradição ridícula de casamentos arranjados, ficou surpresa por finalmente ouvir os batimentos, o coração dele batia, era como se estivesse vivo, isso era impossível, vampiros nasciam mortos, nem sabia como vampiros eram capazes de gerarem crianças já que tudo neles estava morto, acordou de seus devaneios, Miroku havia lhe revelado aquilo achando que ela presava sua vida, ficou mais irritada por não ter reparado aquele detalhe tão importante antes.

-Que notícia ótima, assim ficarei sendo a próxima na linha de sucessão ao trono. – disse rindo antes de pular do telhado em direção ao casal, Miroku foi atrás dela ganhando mais velocidade pelo medo da perda e chocou-se contra a irmã fazendo-os caírem com um baque no terreno próximo rolaram no chão rosnando e mostrando as presas, as unhas transformaram-se em garras e Miroku tinha os olhos vermelhos como os dela, rolaram pela grama.

Pareciam estar brincando, mas estavam defendendo-se dos golpes deferidos pelo outro da melhor maneira possível, quem observasse pensaria que se tratava de uma briga entre animais, quando na verdade era a única maneira de manter a luta equilibrada, Kagome era mais rápida enquanto Miroku era mais forte, ambos tinham habilidades de combate, mas sempre acabavam daquela maneira como crianças birrentas brincando na lama, Kagome conseguiu arranhar o peito do irmão, este rosnou mais profundamente acertando um tapa na mais nova, foi tão forte que se fosse a uma humana poderia ter lhe quebrado o pescoço.

Continuaram a briga pelo chão lutando por dominância na batalha, ficar por cima definiria a vitória, as garras do Miroku arranharam ambos os braços de Kagome, ela simplesmente riu trocando as posições ficando por cima, sem perceber que perto dali chamaram a atenção do hanyou que fechou o livro e se levantou as orelhas caninas mexendo freneticamente, enquanto sentia o cheiro de sangue.

– Vai ter que me matar se quiser impedir. – ela cuspiu, os olhos vermelhos dilatados, ele mais do que nunca estava ligado a sua humanidade, mesmo sua irmã tendo se tornado aquilo ainda assim a imagem da primeira vez que a pegara no colo após seu nascimento ainda vinha em sua mente, tão inocente, mas Sango também era importante, sua vida pertencia a ela, esse pensamento ajudou a ter mais força para subjugar Kagome colocou a mão em volta da garganta da irmã apertou com força para imobiliza-la ali usando as pernas para manter os braços dela junto ao corpo, ela rosnou e se debateu, ele apertou ainda mais em volta do pescoço dela, então ela parou e eles ficaram se encarando irritados, nos olhos da irmã ele podia ver a promessa de retaliação.

-Miroku o que esta fazendo? – ele desviou o olhar para a namorada que o olhava assustada, sabia que seus olhos estavam vermelhos como o da irmã, seus caninos salientes, era uma reação comum em momentos de luta, ela não sabia sobre ele, durante os seis meses de relacionamento ele foi apenas um humano para ela, agora o segredo estava acabado, provavelmente teria muito o que conversar, isso se ela ainda quisesse alguma coisa com ele.

-Patético. – ouviu Kagome sussurrar sem folego livrando uma das mãos ela atravessou seu peito quebrando as costelas e encontrando o coração segurando-o de forma a fazer uma leve pressão, aquilo não era o suficiente para mata-lo, mas a dor avisava que poderia se assim decidisse, aquilo doeu não só nele, mas em Sango que caiu de joelhos exasperada, sentindo uma grande falta de ar colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito enquanto a outra a mantinha firme para que não caísse para frente, o hanyou lhe deu apoio sem entender nada olhando da prima para os dois seres a sua frente. – Solte-me ou eu esmago seu precioso coração. – continuou não se importando com o sangue que começava a escorrer pelo braço.

-Qual garantia eu tenho de que não o fara depois que eu a soltar? – Miroku tinha a voz fraca, além do esforço para manter a irmã presa ele agora tinha um grave ferimento que facilmente o levaria à morte se a mais nova quisesse.

-Eu já poderia tê-lo feito já que quebrar meu pescoço não ira me matar, só não quero ficar com o desconforto que vai me causar quando acordar. – realmente era verdade, vampiros tinham uma grande resistência, sendo necessário um esforço maior para mata-los, cortar a cabeça e perfurar o coração eram maneiras bem eficientes.

-Solte primeiro. – pediu, não confiava em Kagome de maneira alguma, eles se encararam por um longo tempo até que a mais nova revirou os olhos, Miroku gemeu sentindo a dor quando ela rapidamente tirou a mão do seu peito, em seguida soltou-a sentando afastado colocando a mão sobre o ferimento, Sango voltou a respirar como se nada houvesse acontecido, Inuyasha enrugou o nariz ante o forte cheiro de sangue.

-Ela não sabia sobre você. – Kagome riu sentando-se passando a mão limpa no pescoço sentindo um leve desconforto, já que Miroku usou bastante força para subjuga-la, o vestido curto havia subido com a luta chegando quase a mostrar sua calcinha, não que ela se importasse com tal exibição, ainda tinha lembranças vagas de quando corava por muito menos, sorriu maliciosa.

-Não. – Miroku respondeu a afirmação da irmã como se fosse uma pergunta, obviamente ele não havia contado já que a maioria dos humanos não tinha consciência do que acontecia nas sombras do mundo.

-Por culpa sua eles viram demais irmãozinho, vovô vai sentencia-los a morte, isso é claro se eu falar alguma coisa, eu também poderia mata-los agora e poupar uma viagem até o castelo para um julgamento entediante, claro que você perderia a pose de bom neto, meus erros seriam pequenos comparados aos seus. – continuou se levantando, talvez ela não matasse eles agora, realmente o avô não seria brando quanto a se revelar para humanos, levou à mão suja de sangue a boca e lambeu toda a extensão de forma provocativa e... sexy? Inuyasha sentiu-se enrubescer enquanto examinava o ser a sua frente sem conseguir deixar de sentir desejo, sabia que era errado, ele deveria sentir somente repulsa e talvez medo, a vampira emanava sinais de alerta para que mantivesse a distância, mas ainda assim era como se a mente dele ignorasse tudo aquilo, bem, não era a mente que estava ignorando realmente aqueles sinais, seu corpo era o problema, ela o despertava.

-Kagome... – Miroku resmungou e Kagome revirou os olhos e se aproximou estendendo o pulso ao mais velho, este parecia constrangido com o que estava para fazer, segurando o pulso estendido cravou os dentes sem o menor cuidado, Kagome simplesmente fechou os olhos e permitiu que o irmão tomasse o que achasse necessário, mas então o som de surpresa chamou sua atenção, ela não conseguia identificar, mas jurava que o hanyou estava olhando fixamente para ela, talvez questionando o porque de dar seu sangue ao outro que quase matara a pouco, era só porque eles haviam organizado um trégua momentânea.

-Seu sangue esta quente como se estivesse realmente vivo. – disse tirando o pulso dos lábios do irmão, começando a andar em direção à humana e ao hanyou, ele observou a aproximação de um predador, ela nem se incomodou em ajeitar o vestido preto, o tecido colado era tomara que caia mostrando os ombros até o colo onde o tecido dava a impressão de que todo ele era transparente, ela não usava sutiã, o decote não permitia o uso da peça.

-Kagome, pare! – Miroku pediu tentando levantar sem sucesso cambaleando para frente, o ferimento aberto causando uma grande fraqueza, mesmo após consumir o sangue que Kagome havia lhe dado, depois que se curasse precisaria consumir sangue.

Inuyasha entrou na frente de Sango, não sabia se conseguiria defender a prima se realmente necessitasse lutar contra a vampira, mas faria o seu melhor, Kagome olhou para ele sem conseguir ver seu rosto direito, a armação dos óculos era grossa demais e as lentes, apesar de finas, impedia que visse seus olhos, aquilo a deixou com extrema curiosidade, não deveria sentir isso, ela sabia, mas ainda assim se sentiu tentada, ele aparentava ter um corpo bonito coberto por roupas largas demais para valoriza-lo, sua suposição baseava-se na altura e porte dele, ela não costumava julgar os livros pela capa, poderia haver um tesouro escondido ali, seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

-Fique calmo querido, só quero conhecer minha futura cunhadinha, claro se depois dessa noite ainda houver alguma coisa entre eles. – sussurrou ficando frente a frente com o hanyou, este não mexeu um musculo, os olhos vermelhos brilharam em divertimento, havia uma tensão sexual palpável, não era algo que poderia considerar comum, os homens não costumavam desperta-la facilmente daquela maneira, poderia derruba-lo ali mesmo arrancar suas roupas e dar um show erótico para o irmão e a namorada, passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, ela podia sentir a pulsação dele aumentando como se soubesse exatamente o que ela gostaria de fazer com ele. – Tire os óculos! – ordenou o vendo erguer uma das sobrancelhas, ele viu quando os bicos dos seios dela ficaram rijos, a falta de sutiã facilitando tal observação, seu corpo respondendo de uma maneira inexplicável.

-Keh! O que faz pensar que pode mandar em mim? – disse cruzando os braços, Kagome gargalhou os caninos tornando-se mais salientes se possível, ela iria se alimentar dele? E se fosse fazer isso, iria doer? Ainda assim não deixava de ser uma visão exótica. Ele podia imaginar perfeitamente as presas afundando lentamente em sua pele, surpreendeu-se com o fato de por um momento desejar experimentar qual seria a sensação, ele havia enlouquecido, era a única explicação, talvez ela estivesse mexendo de alguma maneira com a sua mente, qualquer pensamento seria melhor do que acreditar que ela o atraia, então ela se aproximou e seus corpos se tocaram, seus seios tocaram o braço dele, ele expirou surpreso e o cheiro dela lhe deu um tapa nos sentidos.

-Tão interessante. – disse desviando o olhar para o irmão que com muito esforço havia conseguido se levantar, o furo no peito já havia diminuído consideravelmente, não havia se importado que o hanyou pudesse querer ataca-la de alguma maneira. – Vou pedir para o vovô permissão para ser sua executora. – disse de forma suave passando a mão na face quente de Inuyasha, este estremeceu perante o toque gelado, aproximou-se mais moldando o corpo ao dele, observar as curvas dela de longe já havia sido bastante interessante, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris generosos, coxas grossas, para espanto dele foi difícil não passar as mãos em volta da cintura dela, bastaria Kagome se inclinar um pouco para frente e teria acesso ao pescoço dele, quase podia imaginar o gosto que ele tinha. – Mas não hoje, nos veremos em breve novamente para nos conhecermos melhor. – ela riu descendo a mão até passar a unha pelo pescoço arrancando um pequeno filete de sangue levando o dedo ao lábio. –Hum! – murmurou de maneira extremamente sexy antes de piscar para o irmão e sumir em meio a vários morcegos.

-O que foi que acabou de acontecer? – Sango avançou para Miroku irritada, Inuyasha puxou-a impedindo de continuar a aproximação, ele não era humano, havia mentido esse tempo todo e agora aparecia aquela mulher quase matando os dois, ainda assim estava preocupada com o namorado o ferimento não parava de sangrar e ele estava mais pálido que o normal, Inuyasha ainda estava abalado com o que havia acontecido, seu encontro com a vampira havia mexido muito com ele.

-Não há nada o que temer de mim. – disse aproximando-se mais dos dois, mostrando que o ferimento já estava menor do que eles imaginavam, mas todo aquele sangue não era uma visão agradável, a camisa não teria salvação.

-Quem é aquela mulher? – perguntou Sango, irritada afastando-se do aperto da mão do primo que simplesmente resmungou algo cruzando os braços novamente.

-Kagome, minha irmã mais nova. – suspirou, algumas vezes se perguntava se ainda existia algum traço daquele bebê que lhe deu um sorriso parcialmente banguela, era fofinho observa-la sorrindo com apenas os caninos salientes, já teria perdido a esperança se não fosse a ligação existente entre eles, apesar de tudo acreditava que a irmã voltaria a ser sua irmãzinha mais nova.

-Sua irmã? Mas ela quase te matou. – dessa vez foi Inuyasha que falou exasperado, aquela mulher tinha algum parentesco com o homem a sua frente e era estranho que só de lembrar dela seu corpo começava a formigar de uma maneira inexplicavelmente prazerosa.

-Ela não foi sempre assim, era o ser mais puro que eu já havia conhecido, de nossa espécie, até seu coração ser despedaçado. – Inuyasha ficou ainda mais intrigado, ela não era realmente daquela maneira, só havia tido seu coração despedaçado, um aperto no peito o alertou de que estava sentindo algo desconhecido, ou que a muito não sentia, mas decidiu simplesmente ignorar, não podia sentir, distrair-se agora era um erro, mas ainda assim, não conseguia parar de relembrar cena em que ela oferecera o pulso ao irmão mais velho, havia uma satisfação em sua face, sua surpresa foi porque em algum momento do acontecimento era ele ali no lugar do namorado da prima.

-Você já foi como ela? – Sango havia se distanciado rapidamente de Inuyasha e estava dando apoio ao namorado para que o mesmo não caísse novamente, o sangue que Kagome lhe fornecerá tinha ajudado a cicatrizar o dano que ela causou, mas ele não havia se alimentado recentemente e por isso o que ela havia oferecido não tinha sido o suficiente, o cheiro de Sango o instigava a experimentar, entretanto tal atitude poderia por um fim completo em seu relacionamento.

-Um monstro? – não havia palavra melhor para descrevê-la, claro que se fosse pensar no que circulava por ai Kagome ainda poderia ser considerada amigável.

-Sim. – Sango desviou o olhar quando respondeu, envergonhada por falar aquilo da irmã do Miroku, mas ela não havia passado a melhor das impressões agindo daquela maneira.

-Eu ainda sou, eu sou um vampiro. – ela reparou que os olhos dele haviam voltado para o azul, tinha que ser honesta ao dizer que o tom vermelho sanguinário não havia sido tão assustador, nem o fato de descobrir que namorava um vampiro parecia tão ruim, tirando a irmão estranha e a cena que presenciara sobre ele tomando sangue.

-Isso deu para reparar, porque não me matou? – vampiros deveriam ver humanos como alimento, talvez ele simplesmente estivesse brincando com a comida, mas ele sempre fora tão bondoso e carinhoso e declarara em diversos momentos o que sentia por ela, não parecia de modo nenhum mentir sobre o amor que sentia.

-Meu coração pertence a você. – aquilo a surpreendeu porque foi extremamente honesto, Miroku não costumava ser muito profundo para falar a verdade, era atrevido, engraçado e pervertido, claro que ele sabia ser romântico, mas não era comum agir daquela maneira.

-Que fofo! – ele sorriu, o hanyou revirou os olhos, como a prima era romântica, descobria que o namorado era um vampiro, um ser sobrenatural, e agia com tamanha tranquilidade. Já Miroku sentia-se um pouco aliviado havia sido mais fácil do que havia imaginado mostrar seu verdadeiro eu, claro que havia muita coisa que eles teriam que conversar futuramente, ela era dele assim como ele era dela, entretanto para ela seria complicado descobrir que ele além de vampiro é herdeiro do trono e que ainda por cima existem diversos perigos por ai. – Mas ainda estou irritada. – disse cruzando os braços.

-Eu sei, podemos conversar sobre isso depois, primeiro preciso limpar esse sangue. – sussurrou e só então Sango reparou na camisa do namorado, o buraco havia cicatrizado rapidamente e agora só havia muito sangue.

-Você é realmente um ser muito interessante. – Inuyasha estava impressionado com o fator de cura acelerado do imortal? – Você é imortal? – perguntou cruzando os braços, obviamente ter como futura profissão o ramo da medicina era interessante encontrar alguém que tinha um fator de cura melhor que dos youkais e que podiam ser eternos, youkais tinham uma vida bastante extensa que parecia com a imortalidade, mas chegava uma fase da vida que eles começavam a envelhecer, como vampiros o mesmo poderia acontecer? Eles envelheciam em algum momento da vida deles?

-Sim, vou viver para sempre se conseguir lidar com minha irmã sem sentimentos, mas agora preciso realmente de um local para limpar isso, meu apartamento fica aqui perto e também preciso do silencio de vocês. – Sango estreitou os olhos, estava zangada e preocupada, mas sabia que vampiros precisavam viver no anonimato, além do mais quem acreditaria neles? Concordou relutante olhando para o primo que também seguiu seu gesto e foram acompanhando-o até o apartamento que tinha ali perto.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Miroku aparentava ser um vampiro do bem, Inuyasha se preocupava com a irmã sádica e extremamente atraente que vinha no pacote, ela realmente parecia capaz de matar Miroku e Sango, mas apesar da ameaça que ela havia dado ao hanyou ele sentia-se seguro de que ela não o mataria com a mesma facilidade que os outros dois e aquilo o intrigou já que ele não era ninguém especial e ela não nutria sentimentos por nada e nem ninguém, entretanto a maneira como ela havia olhado para ele, apesar de que seu óculos não permitia que visse direito, pois era somente para leitura, mas ele sentiu o seu olhar, o jeito como o seu corpo reagia a proximidade dela, aquilo não podia ser unilateral era tão forte, nunca havia sentido nada parecido, o jeito como ela havia colocado o dedo na boca para experimentar seu sangue o aquecia ao ponto de quase faze-lo suar.

-Me sinto novo em folha. – Miroku surgiu do corredor com roupas limpas e secando o cabelo, olhou intensamente para o hanyou por alguns longos segundos como se soubesse de algo que o mesmo nem imaginava, ou talvez tivesse a habilidade de ler mentes, se as histórias tivessem algum fundo de verdade, Inuyasha torceu para que não fosse possível, ficaria muito envergonhado se o vampiro pudesse ver as coisas pervertidas que ele não conseguia evitar pensar sobre a irmã dele, mas Miroku desviou sua atenção para a namorada sentando-se confortavelmente na poltrona mais distante dos dois. – Sango eu gostaria de pedir o seu perdão sobre omitir esse detalhe tão importante sobre mim, mas foi tudo tão inesperado, não imaginei que minha noiva fosse ser uma humana...

-Noiva? – Sango o cortou corando dos pés a cabeça, Inuyasha também arregalou os olhos, era incomum chamar a namorada de noiva.

-Sim, é estranho eu sei, mas nós vampiros não nos apaixonamos como vocês humanos, quer dizer nos apaixonamos como vocês, mas existem outras implicações também, teoricamente nascemos sem vida, o coração não bate e nem precisamos de ar para os pulmões, mas a partir do momento que encontramos nossos predestinados é como se ganhássemos vida e só depois disso podemos nos reproduzir, perdoem o linguajar meio chulo, porém compreensível. – os primos prestavam atenção na explicação dada, era complicado e fantasioso.

-Então vocês nascem estéreos? – Inuyasha perguntou sendo o primeiro a se recuperar, parte das histórias fantasiosas eram verdade, mas era novidade o fato de existir uma possibilidade de vampiros se reproduzirem, Inuyasha se perguntou então quantos anos Miroku deveria ter, pela aparência julgava-se que tivesse a mesma idade que ele.

-Sim. – respondeu calmamente. – Vampiros são muito ativos... – parou de falar olhando para os visitantes em dúvida sobre como seguir falando sobre o assunto, Sango era tímida e carregava um temperamento explosivo e o primo não parecia ter grandes experiências também, ao menos não esteve com ninguém há bastante tempo.

-São? – Inuyasha incentivou a continuar bastante interessado em como a conversa estava progredindo, enquanto Sango ficava vermelha.

-Talvez seja assunto para outra conversa. – Miroku riu sem graça, achando melhor adiar alguns fatos sobre sua raça. – Mas não é tão diferente de como acontece com Youkais. – ele disse casualmente encerrando de vez o assunto.

-Como assim? – Inuyasha aparentemente não parecia aceitar o fim da conversa e não saber sobre como o amor para youkais era diferente para os humanos, apesar de que somente os humanos tinham um tipo diferente de amor, todas as outras raças eram bem semelhantes, o hanyou provavelmente era muito novo para saber o que o sague youkai lhe traria.

-Você nunca teve essa conversa com o seu pai? – Miroku perguntou só para ter certeza.

-O que eu deveria conversar com o meu pai? – Inuyasha devolveu com outra pergunta, chateado por aparentemente ser tão desinformado sobre suas próprias questões.

-Basta um olhar, é além de explicações, humanos normalmente são insensíveis a esses detalhes, eles precisão conhecer um pretendente, conversar, descobrir coisas em comum, adquirir confiança e ter é claro uma tensão sexual, então eles começam um relacionamento e se eles cansam é só separar e cada um segue sua vida tranquilamente, as outras raças são diferentes, é de nós que vem a história de almas gêmeas. – os primos olhavam para ele como se ele estivesse contando um conto de fadas.

-Sinto que ainda tem mais. – Sango concordou absorvendo o que Miroku falava, mas achava que seria melhor mudar de assunto. – Por que me senti daquela maneira quando sua irmã quase esmagou seu coração? – Sango cruzou os braços esperando uma resposta, esta demorou, Miroku estava relutante, entretanto sabia que era direito dela saber.

-Nós estamos ligados, vampiros só tem um predestinado para a vida toda, se você morrer eu também perco a vida... – a voz dele foi diminuindo até que não passou de um baixo sussurro, coisa que não impediu de todos ouvirem, o silencio se prolongou.

-E se você morrer? – Inuyasha imaginou que provavelmente poderia acontecer com a prima relembrando o que havia acontecido no parque, parecia que ela ia morrer quando a irmã do Miroku quase o matou.

-Ela vai sentir uma imensa dor, mas vai continuar vivendo, isso porque ela é uma humana, a ligação é recíproca, mas só acontece a morte para ambos se os dois forem vampiros, foi o que aconteceu com os meus pais. – disse encerrando o assunto. – Querem comer alguma coisa? – perguntou cansado de falar sobre aquele assunto, porém sabia que muitas outras perguntas estavam por vir.

-Você come normalmente? – Inuyasha foi quem fez a pergunta já que Sango já havia saído com ele algumas vezes e nunca reparou em nada estranho, além de começar a pensar que eles nunca haviam saído à luz do dia, claro que o fato de ele alegar ter um emprego fixo ajudava a disfarçar isso.

-Sim, mas não preciso, sinto o gosto e até faço a digestão normalmente, mas preciso de sangue para sobreviver e nada mais. – Miroku já estava ligando em uma pizzaria, pediu uma de calabresa, os primos estavam olhando para ele de forma tensa, obviamente por causa do comentário sobre o sangue. – Olha! Vai ser bem nojento explicar isso, mas vou deixar as coisas bem claras. – ele voltou a sentar na poltrona afastada dos outros dois. – É muito melhor direto da veia, quente e mais cheio de vida entre outras coisas que realmente não quero entrar em detalhe agora, mas existem consequências nesse tipo de consumo e por isso hoje em dia temos uns esquemas para conseguir sangue de outras maneiras e assim deixamos os humanos em paz, ao menos quase todos da espécie obedecem. – o silêncio recaiu sobre os três enquanto a informação era processada.

-O que acontece com quem desobedece? – Miroku desviou o olhar para a janela, a pergunta de Sango era complicada, desobedecer nunca é interessante e todos aprendiam da pior maneira, não que houvesse uma opção menos dolorosa ou mortal, seria uma grande sorte se sobrevivesse para cometer algum erro novamente, claro que isso era mais geral, eles só queriam saber sobre desobedecer quando se tratava de sangue humano, isso era mais tranquilo de esclarecer.

-Não há nenhum tipo de punição, a menos que seja indiscreto, ai é capturado e julgado, discrição vem sendo nosso lema nos últimos tempos é como um acordo com os caçadores para termos algum tipo de paz. – Kagome não se importava mais com isso e se continuasse poderia acabar se envolvendo com caçadores ou pior.

-Existem pessoas que caçam vocês? – ele olhou demoradamente para Inuyasha, a dúvida entre o que falar e como falar e se ao menos deveria falar, então simplesmente concordou vagamente demonstrando que não daria mais sequencia no assunto, ser caçador era algo que estava se tornando obsoleto considerando as novas regras, eles até viviam em uma relativa paz.

-Vocês andam a luz do dia? – Inuyasha perguntou depois de um tempo.

-Não seria uma visão muito agradável. – Miroku disse bem humorado.

-Seria algo como combustão instantânea? – Sango ficou curiosa com a resposta humorada do vampiro.

-Não, é mais queimar dolorosamente. – respondeu vendo os primos fazer uma careta compreendendo o que ele queria dizer.

A pizza chegou e eles desfrutaram da mesma, Miroku optou por um vinho para acompanhar, mas os dois preferiram não beber nada, havia os sinais de desconforto, medo e desconfiança, ele podia sentir no ar, estava feliz que a namorada não o repeliu completamente, havia uma chance de manter o relacionamento depois dessa noite.

Em certo momento da noite Sango acabou fazendo um leve corte no dedo quando a faca escorregou com a força excessiva para cortar a borda crocante da pizza.

-Sua desastrada. – Inuyasha acusou pegando o dedo e cobrindo com o guardanapo, naquele momento ambos pareciam ter esquecido a presença do vampiro e aparentemente lembraram ao mesmo tempo olhando para ele que permanecia na mesma posição, as pernas cruzadas, segurando a taça próxima aos lábios enquanto a outra mão pousava suavemente sobre as pernas, a única coisa que denunciava sua fraqueza pelo sangue eram os olhos que não tinham mais o tom azul e sim um vermelho puro e vibrante.

-Miroku? – Sango chamou preocupada.

-Sim? – a voz dele estava mais rouca e baixa, Sango arrepiou-se nunca tinha escutado ele dirigir a palavra para ela de maneira tão sexy, eles trocavam vários beijos e vez ou outra ela tinha que dar uns tapas nele pela mão ousada, ela tinha 18 anos e nunca havia encontrado alguém como ele antes e apesar de ter sido amor à primeira vista havia sido quatro meses de conquista da parte dele já que ela tentava fugir...

 _Flashback on_

 _Eles se conheceram em uma balada na comemoração de aniversário dela com algumas amigas, a primeira vez que ela viu ele o mesmo estava se agarrando despudoradamente com um mulher próximo ao banheiro feminino, ele beijava o pescoço da mulher que gemia agarrando-se fortemente a ele e se esfregava como uma gata no cio, as mãos dele andavam por todas as partes do corpo coberto por um minúsculo vestido amarelo, envergonhada pelos fracos gemidos que a mulher soltava acabou travando no lugar, foi quando ele sentiu sua presença e abriu os olhos, foi o primeiro contato visual deles, logo em seguida um forte choque percorreu seu corpo deixando-a tonta fazendo-a cambalear até firmar-se contra a parede, sua respiração estava ofegante, seu coração parecia que pularia para fora do peito, um segundo depois ele a estava sustentando impedindo sua queda total, seu toque era frio, mas agradável e fazia com que ela sentisse vontade de se aproximar mais dele._

 _-Você esta bem? – perguntou levantando seu rosto com gentileza para que ela pudesse encarar seus olhos de perto, ele parecia verdadeiramente preocupado, quando sentiu que estava estável novamente afastou-se do toque dele, confusa com a maneira que seu corpo reagia._

 _-Estou. – murmurou evitando encara-lo, olhou em volta discretamente observando que a mulher com quem ele estava se agarrando parecia ter sumido sem deixar rastro._

 _-Meu nome é Miroku. – disse lhe estendendo a mão, quando não correspondeu sentiu a mão dele em suas partes traseiras._

 _-Pervertido! – falou vermelha de raiva desferindo um forte tapa antes de sumir em meio a multidão, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás._

 _Flashback off_

E por causa disso demorou a acreditar em algum interesse verdadeiro, afinal ele sempre passava a mão nela quando tinha oportunidade, mas nunca mais encostou em outra mulher, ao menos não que ela tenha visto, o tempo passou muito rápido e logo iria fazer um ano que se conheciam, ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira a fez repensar sobre manter sua virgindade.

-Você esta bem? – ela perguntou receosa, mas sentia-se impelida a ir até ele, provavelmente somente o fato de Inuyasha ainda a segurar a mantinha no mesmo lugar.

-Foi você que se cortou não eu. – disse brincalhão, mas a voz permanecia do mesmo jeito.

-Eu deveria deixar vocês as sós? – Inuyasha cortou o clima, obviamente seu olfato apurado permitiu que sentisse as mudanças no cheiro da prima, situação constrangedora.

-Não. – Miroku respondeu tranquilamente desviando os olhos da namorada, era difícil reagir de outra maneira mesmo a pequena exposição de sangue, fazia parte de ser um caçador eficiente, vampiros eram ótimos predadores, naturalmente belos, e ainda vinham com algumas habilidades extras, como se fosse realmente necessário, mas o fato do sangue pertencer a sua predestinada tornava a tentação ainda maior, ele lembrava dos pais se alimentando um do outro, era algo natural entre casais, parecia muito bom e extremamente sexy, olhou discretamente para o pescoço de Sango, a pulsação forte quase foi impossível segurar um grunhido de frustração, infelizmente o prazer pelo sangue seria unilateral, limpou a garganta antes de voltar a falar. – Querem uma carona para casa ou preferem pegar um taxi? – ele não os estava mandando embora, mas já estava ficando muito tarde.

-Vamos chamar o taxi. – Sango respondeu normalmente como se tivesse despertado de algum encanto, não entendia o que tinha acontecido, foi como se sentisse um turbilhão de emoções, desejo, luxuria, uma necessidade de estar mais próxima a ele, foi tão forte e assustador.

-Fique a vontade. – Miroku queria dar um beijo nela, mas achava melhor dar um espaço para ela absorver tudo. – Nos vemos depois. – disse antes de sumir no corredor.

-Ele sumiu. – Inuyasha disse quando não sentiu mais o cheiro dele, Sango concordou indo pegar o telefone, à volta para casa foi tão silenciosa, cada um viajando em algum tipo de pensamento, havia sido uma noite extremamente assombrosa, parecia irreal demais.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kagome estava escorada na parede a rua estava pouco movimentada, as sombras da noite a cobriam quase completamente tornando-a praticamente invisível, já estava começando a se irritar com a capacidade de seus pensamentos de sempre voltarem para os acontecimentos anteriores, ela não deveria mais estar pesando naquilo, não foi nada demais, talvez o fato de ter deixando a humana e o hanyou vivos é o que esta causando esse incomodo, rosnou lembrando novamente do hanyou, de como o corpo despertou facilmente com a proximidade, ela nunca havia sido fã do estilo nerd e desleixado, mas havia alguma coisa, além do sangue, ao qual ela havia experimentado somente uma gota e o gosto ainda permanecia em sua língua, a ponta rosada saiu passando lentamente pelo lábio inferior quase ronronando ao imaginar afundando lentamente as presas no pescoço dele.

-Oi gatinha. – levantou os olhos para o homem que estava ao lado dela, era alto, pouco musculoso, olhos claros, loiro, vestia calça jeans e uma regata preta e tinha várias tatuagens no braço, típico bad boy, seu primeiro pensamento foi que o hanyou era mais alto e que não foi preciso muito para despertar seu interesse isso a irritou, o cara na sua frente era incrivelmente bonito, mas ainda assim a deixou fria.

-Oi. – não havia passado de um sussurro sexy, o cara sorriu vitorioso antes de enlaçar sua cintura, sem falar mais nada puxou-a para um beijo selvagem que ela correspondeu igualmente, ele não foi delicado separando seus lábios sua intensão era obvia, mas será que aquele hanyou a beijaria da mesma maneira? A tocaria daquele jeito? Conseguiria despertar o desejo que o beijo e o toque daquele homem não conseguia? Irritada por não conseguir se satisfizer como fazia normalmente, de forma veloz puxou o homem pelos cabelos separando os lábios e expondo o longo pescoço e cravou os caninos ali, o sangue fluiu rapidamente descendo por sua garganta, tinha um gosto razoável, o homem não gritou, na verdade ele simplesmente gemeu de prazer enquanto ela sugava impiedosamente até finalmente chegar ao ponto em que não podia mais beber, os caninos se retraíram e o homem a sua frente não conseguia se manter em pé, se não fosse por Kagome sustenta-lo, cansada de jogos por essa noite, ela quebrou o pescoço dele sem nenhuma piedade deixando-o cair.

Limpou o sangue que havia escorrido pelo queixo sem conseguir evitar que uma expressão de nojo surgisse, olhou o corpo inerte caído a seus pés e revirou os olhos entediada, não que ela se preocupasse, mas gostaria de permanecer seguindo livremente com suas decisões e liberdade sem ser incomodada, precisava se livrar do corpo, maldito hanyou! Por culpa dele não havia conseguido tudo aquilo que queria.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Ora! Se não é minha querida irmã. – Miroku disse assim que viu a morena entrando no quarto, carregava uma carranca sombria, o que era estranho já que ela o torturou e revelou sua condição de vampiro para sua noiva, além de quase mata-lo, deveria estar feliz.

-O que faz no meu quarto? – perguntou, não estava com paciência para jogos agora, seu temperamento foi ficando cada vez pior à medida que finalizava o processo de ocultação do cadáver, para sua felicidade havia começado a chover o que facilitou a limpeza das roupas e mãos sujas de terra.

-Acha que só você tem o direito de ficar invadindo a privacidade dos outros? – ele estava deitado segurando um porta retrato, era uma foto amarelada deles já adultos, ela ainda tinha sua humanidade, ele sentia falta daquele sorriso radiante que ela costumava dar a todos sem nenhum motivo.

-Algum motivo em especial? Ou esta querendo outra dose de briga? – ela realmente estava impaciente e irritada.

-Você quase me mata por diversão e ainda fica com esse mau humor todo, imagina se fosse o contrário. – ela sorriu, mas não aquele que chegava aos olhos, que iluminava sua expressão, era mais um puxar de lábios robótico e assustador, nenhum de seus sorrisos chegava a ser verdadeiro.

-Veio chorar o fim do seu relacionamento? Veio fazer isso com a pessoa errada, sabe que não me importo. – entrou no banheiro precisando de um longo banho, logo iria amanhecer e dormiria até o próximo anoitecer, quem sabe assim tivesse mais sorte, haviam poucas coisas que ela ainda sentia, uma delas era a satisfação sexual, era só sexo, prazer, ela não conseguiu isso hoje, nem o sague quente em seus lábios deu a ela alguma satisfação.

-Não terminamos, na verdade eles ficaram bem curiosos sobre vampiros. – estava olhando para o teto como ela fazia mais cedo quando eles se falaram.

-Duvido que eles continuem tendo tanta curiosidade se me vissem de novo. – ela liberou um pouco de veneno.

-Ainda querendo nos matar? – ele resmungou, o pior era acreditar que a irmã não se importaria em acabar o que começou hoje.

-Se me der na telha irmãozinho. – ele podia ouvir claramente o barulho de chuveiro, ainda assim podiam falar normalmente devido a audição aguçada, pensar em ser vampiro pelos olhos dos outros era até engraçado, aqueles filmes sobre os seres sobrenaturais chegavam a ser hilários, claro para quem tivesse humor para apreciar isso, mas haviam alguns detalhes verdadeiros, a cruz não era uma fraqueza, existiam vampiros bem religiosos, a questão do alho também era mentira, Miroku até gostava bastante, um tempero básico e muito bom.

-Vai falar alguma coisa para o vovô? – isso o preocupava, tinha que manter segredo, pois Sango era uma humana frágil e além do avô ainda havia a possibilidade da guerra, Kagome não se metia nesses assuntos, por diversos motivos e ele sabia de todos, mas quando ela achava que ninguém notava ela ia atrás de informações e influenciava os outros para colocarem sua opinião sobre o assunto.

-Tenho outros interesses agora, que tal me deixar em paz e ir dormir também. – ao fim da frase ela estava deitada na cama já coberta, Miroku ainda estava deitado, suspirou antes de levantar.

-Boa noite! – disse já na porta, não recebeu nenhuma resposta além de um rosnado irritado, ele ainda conseguia se divertir apesar do mal humor dela, não chegava a ser agradável como antes, quando perdiam horas e horas conversando sobre as maiores banalidades.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**


	3. MELHOR A MORTE OU SER ESCRAVO?

**HELLO!**

 **COMO DISSE ESTOU TENTANDO SEGUIR COM AS POSTAGENS SEMANAIS, CLARO QUE ISSO VAI DURAR ENQUANTO AINDA TENHO MEUS CAPÍTULOS ADIANTADOS, ESPERO MANTER POR ALGUM TEMPO.**

 **NÃO SEI SE ESTA DO AGRADO DE VOCÊS A HISTÓRIA, MAS SAIBAM QUE ESTA SENDO UM PRAZER CULTIVAR ESSA HISTÓRIA, NEM ACREDITO QUE JÁ FAZ 3 ANOS QUE INICIEI ESSA IDEIA.**

 **SINTO SE HOUVER ALGUM ERRO, ENTRETANTO ALGUMAS VEZES O FF NÃO COLABORA, MAS EDITEI MAIS DE UMA VEZ CADA CAPÍTULO.**

 **AGRADEÇO AQUELES QUE ACOMPANHAM E ESPERO QUE ASSIM QUE POSSÍVEL DEEM SINAL DE VIDA**

 **BOA LEITURA!**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Anteriormente..._

 _-Boa noite! – disse já na porta, não recebeu nenhuma resposta além de um rosnado irritado, ele ainda conseguia se divertir apesar do mal humor dela, não chegava a ser agradável como antes, quando perdiam horas e horas conversando sobre as maiores banalidades._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sango o havia perdoado completamente e para provar havia o chamado para sair, o que deixou Miroku bastante feliz, as conversas por telefone não o agradavam, agora eles estavam na mesma boate em que haviam se conhecido, ela chamara Inuyasha para ir junto, mas esse apenas os olhava de longe sentado na mesa, de acordo com a namorada, ele viera a mando da tia novamente, havia intimado ele para ir conhecê-la o mais breve possível para que pudessem voltar a sair sozinhos novamente, ele disse que não se importava afinal eles estavam dançando e aproveitando a noite sem problema nenhum, quem deveria estar incomodado seria o próprio hanyou por ter que servir de vela e aparentemente não tinha o costume de frequentar lugares como aquele.

-De vela novamente? – Inuyasha assustou-se e ficou tenso ao reconhecer a voz, sua prima e Miroku estavam se esfregando na pista de dança, uma distância razoável, mas ele não estava com medo, por algum motivo que ainda não entendia.

-Se seu irmão ao menos fizesse o favor de ir logo conhecer minha tia ela não me obrigaria a vir com eles. – Kagome riu debochada ao lado dele, cedendo à curiosidade ele olhou para ela, os cabelos preso em um coque frouxo deixando fios solto pelo rosto e ombro, usava uma regata de tecido leve e transparente com uma abertura na frente mostrando o short curtíssimo que ela usava tudo preto, parecia que ela usava menos roupa do que a primeira vez que ele a vira, olhou em volta percebendo vários homens solteiros e acompanhados olhando para a vampira ao lado dele, novamente aquela sensação de aperto no peito o deixou incomodado.

Quando voltou a olhar para o rosto dela, Kagome também estava examinando ele, nada muito diferente da outra vez, roupas largas e desleixadas, óculos imensos escondendo olhos e o rosto.

Seu irmão ainda não havia percebido sua presença ali o que era muito bom, ela podia sentir o cheiro de excitação que emanava do hanyou ao lado dela, mesmo sabendo o que ela era ele a desejava, em um movimento rápido ela sentou sobre ele com uma perna de cada lado dos quadris dele, demorando propositalmente em se ajeitar no colo dele, rebolando um pouco, já estava duro e nem ao menos tinha encostado nele direito.

-O-o q-que esta fazendo? – gaguejou, não estava acostumado a esse tipo de coisa, o corpo dela era tão frio e ainda assim o deixava tão quente, Kagome o despertava de uma maneira constrangedora e graças à posição em que se encontravam ela podia sentir o que fazia com ele, tinha vontade de esquecer onde estavam e livra-la rapidamente das roupas.

-Não se preocupe, não posso mata-lo aqui na frente de todo mundo. – aquilo deveria ter servido para acalma-lo? Não havia maneira de ficar calmo, ela era uma das mulheres mais lindas que ele havia visto em toda sua vida e a mais perigosa também. – Relaxa. – ela sussurrou e então tomou posse de sua boca em um beijo selvagem pegando Inuyasha de surpresa, momentaneamente ele ficou sem reação enquanto era beijado.

Kagome estava ficando desapontada esperava muito mais, ele tinha lábios macios e firmes de uma maneira gostosa, entretanto sua resposta era fraca, porém quando estava quase finalizando o beijo Inuyasha rodeou sua cintura puxando-a mais para si tomando o controle do beijo, e sim ele podia fazê-la sentir como não conseguira algumas noites atrás despertando um forte desejo, juntou mais os corpos, a excitação dele tornando-se mais evidente.

O tecido fino da regata deu a ele a oportunidade de sentir os bicos enrijecidos dela contra seu peito adicionando mais lenha ao beijo já ardente, ela tinha lábios saborosos, as línguas travavam um duelo maravilhoso, Kagome nunca havia beijado nenhum hanyou ou youkai, os caninos eram diferentes dos dela, maiores e mais grossos e ainda tinha a questão da língua, a dele era mais áspera, mas não de uma maneira ruim era bom de um jeito sexy, o mundo ao redor foi sumindo pouco a pouco até que a música alta da boate virasse um sussurro ao longe para as orelhas sensíveis dele, tudo que existia era ele, a vampira e a vontade crescente dele de arrancar todas as roupas dela, ele nunca havia compartilhado esse tipo de beijo antes, o que eles estavam fazendo tinha um apelo sexual tão grande, a necessidade por ela já começava a se torna insuportável, as mãos dela estavam em sua nuca e cabelos puxando ao ponto de doer, enquanto ele mantinha uma das mãos no meio de suas costas e a outra misteriosamente havia pousado no final das costas dela sobre as nádegas pressionando-a contra sua ereção.

Ela gemeu contra sua boca mexendo-se contra ele, então sua mão que estava no meio das costas subiu para seu coque, desfazendo o penteado e sentindo a macies das mechas, ter ela ali, daquela maneira era perfeito de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha imaginado que pudesse acontecer com alguém, seus envolvimentos passados jogados ao completo esquecimento, ele sentiu uma pulsação em seu corpo, algo familiar e ao mesmo tempo desconhecido.

-Kagome! – a contra gosto ela separou seus lábios do hanyou, se ela fosse humana, seus quadris ficaram roxos com o forte aperto que ele dava, ela gostou extremamente dessa reação dele, havia algo de diferente nele quando ela olhou seu rosto, mas não podia confirmar já que ele ainda mantinha aquela coisa horrorosa no rosto, voltou a sentar ao lado dele deixando as pernas sobre as dele como se nada houvesse acontecido, enquanto Inuyasha respirava com dificuldade em busca de recuperar o ar que lhe fora tomado há pouco e agradecia por ter uma oportunidade de controlar a prova de seu desejo que era escondida pelas pernas dela.

-Oi Miroku e olá cunhadinha. – Miroku achou que a irmã estava sendo muito amigável, muito suspeito, Kagome só agia de forma amigável quando havia algum interesse, na verdade ele podia imaginar que tipo de interesse ela tinha, afinal ela estava quase engolindo o primo da namorada, não que ele não estivesse correspondendo à altura, mas não havia homem no mundo capaz de resistir a Kagome se ela estivesse disposta a seduzir, claro que o fato de ele saber que ela era uma vampira deveria ser um bom motivo para tentar manter distância, entretanto aquilo não parecia ser um problema.

-Belos sapatos. – Sango elogiou, Kagome olhou para os sapatos pretos com os saltos agulha dourado, levantou rápido quase na mesma velocidade que Miroku colocou Sango atrás de si protetoramente.

-Podemos sair um dia desses para fazer compras. – ela continuou com o tom perigosamente amigável, Miroku observou o brilho divertido no olhar dela, ela sabia ser agradável quando queria dar o bote.

-Não, a não ser que religue sua humanidade. – Miroku disse o semblante fechado e a voz tensa, sabia que se a irmã quisesse realmente causar algum mal a Sango ele não poderia fazer muita coisa, apesar de ser mais forte a velocidade dela era muito superior, o que garantia uma grande vantagem, e ele já havia visto a irmã lutar, não gostaria que Sango ou Inuyasha tivesse a oportunidade de ver aquilo, ela gostava de um banho de sangue.

-Você esta acabando com toda a graça. – ela debochou antes de sumir tão rápido quanto havia aparecido, deixando para trás somente sua fragrância tão característica.

-Por que não posso fazer compras com ela? – Sango perguntou emburrada, Kagome não parecia tão perigosa quando agia como humana.

-Não acredito que você caiu nessa. – Inuyasha disse levantando-se quando reassumiu o controle de seu corpo, para ele aquela noite já tinha dado o que tinha que dar, mas um pouco daquele beijo e ele não responderia mais por ele, Kagome poderia fazer qualquer coisa com ele e provavelmente ele deixaria de boa vontade.

-Não era eu que estava beijando ela como se fossem se devorar. – ela retrucou sarcástica e pode ver que o primo ficara constrangido.

-Kagome ou qualquer vampiro pode ser bem persuasivo quando lhe é de interesse. – Miroku interferiu, mas não entendia o que estava motivando a irmã, ela podia muito bem ter induzido ele a sair da boate com ela e o levado para qualquer lugar que quisesse e fazer o que queria com ele ao invés disso o havia beijado ali correndo o risco de ele ver e interferir, aquilo o deixava interessado, talvez ela só estivesse jogando, um jogo perigoso e que tinha grandes chances de alguém acabar morto e se ele pudesse supor quem morreria apostaria todas as suas moedas em Inuyasha, era melhor ficar de olhos bem abertos nas atitudes da irmã.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A viagem de carro até a casa dos pais de Sango havia sido feita em um silencio constrangedor, Miroku estava pensativo sobre o que havia presenciado na boate entre a irmã e Inuyasha, Sango pensava sobre o seu relacionamento com o vampiro, apesar de ele estar sendo tão paciente com ela, já havia mencionado que a raça dele era bem ativa, mas tirando uns amassos mais quentes no carro dele não haviam passado daquilo e ele nunca se mostrou frustrado.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha não conseguia parar de reviver todos os detalhes do que acontecera entre ele e a vampira, ainda podia sentir aquele pulsar de algo querendo vir a superfície e reivindicar o controle de seu corpo, ainda não conseguia identificar, mas sentia que era obscuro, devia tomar cuidado com os seus sentimentos.

-Inuyasha, você nos daria um momento de privacidade? – Miroku pediu quando estacionou em frente a casa dos pais da namorada, o hanyou somente concordou saindo do carro sem falar mais nada.

-Algum problema? – Sango perguntou assim que Inuyasha saiu, Miroku segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a puxou para um beijo, foi gentil acariciando seus lábios com o dele e então a língua passou entre seus lábios pedindo permissão para aprofundar o toque, ela deu permissão facilmente o sentindo explorar a boca dela lenta e sensualmente de uma maneira que nunca tinha feito, Sango queria se aproximar mais e agradecia por ter tirado o sinto, naquele momento o vampiro poderia pedir para fazer qualquer coisa e ela aceitaria.

Sentir as presas afiadas lhe deu uns arrepios extras, ela nunca tinha sentido suas presas e senti-las não lhe deu nenhum medo em realidade só aumentou o seu desejo.

-Eu te amo! – ele sussurrou após separar os lábios sua respiração era rápida, mas ainda tranquila.

-Eu também te amo. – ela respondeu exasperada, ela se sentia quente.

-Eu virei me encontrar com os seus pais se for o que quer. – ele disse depois acariciando sua bochecha, ela simplesmente concordou apreciando seu toque.

Eles se despediram com mais um beijo e Sango falou que ligaria quando marcasse com os pais tudo certo, ele concordou e foi embora quando se certificou que a namorada estava segura em casa.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

E lá estava ela treinando, não era algo muito comum ultimamente, Kagome deveria estar com a cabeça cheia, porém estava cheia de que? Confusa? Miroku suspeitava, que fosse o que estivesse passando pela cabeça da irmã tinha algo a ver com o primo da sua namorada, Inuyasha intrigava a irmã de alguma maneira, Miroku só não sabia se estava disposto a arriscar a vida do hanyou para saber até onde esse interesse a levaria.

-Algum problema? – Kagome havia reparado na sua presença e parado de treinar, não usava armas, normalmente ela era veloz demais para precisar de alguma, uma mulher rápida e extremamente fatal, sabia que o arrependimento e a dor de não ter sido forte o suficiente havia acabado com ela e determinado a desistência da humanidade, no começo todos acharam que havia sido o melhor e ela se recuperaria e voltaria com a humanidade naturalmente, ninguém esperava que ela, a mais doce e radiante vampira, fosse pegar gosto por viver sem praticamente nenhum sentimento.

-Só estou surpreso por encontra-la aqui, você não tem treinado muito. – tentou soar o mais despreocupado possível, na verdade não foi difícil, eles estavam sozinhos, Kagome e ele poderiam lutar a vontade sem nenhuma preocupação a não ser com a consciência dele caso saísse o vitorioso.

-Preocupado? – ela riu desdenhosa, não conseguia se alimentar ultimamente, ainda tinha o problema da grande quantidade de energia que ela também não conseguia se livrar, ela estava estranhamente obcecada, depois daquele beijo, do jeito que Inuyasha fez ela se sentir nada parecia ser tão atraente quanto ter ele.

-Não são todos os dias que você tem a oportunidade de encontrar com alguém da família Himura. – o semblante dela tornou-se vazio e inexpressivo, ele a havia surpreendido e ela não conseguiu esconder bem o suficiente o interesse.

-O que pretende encontrando alguém da família Himura? – ela estava interessada apesar de disfarçar, voltou a treinar como se ele não estivesse ali, ele ficou em silencio observando um pouco os movimentos dela, demonstrava uma grande habilidade de luta.

-Você também já encontrou com alguém da família Himura. – Kagome parou novamente o treinamento arqueou a sobrancelha esperando que ele continuasse. – A mãe e o pai da Sango, ela é uma Himura. – disse humorado, ele soube em um dos primeiros encontros sobre a linhagem de sangue da família da namorada e pensar que ela nem fazia ideia disso.

-Hum! – ela voltou a sorrir. – Sango Himura, algo mais que eu deva saber? – ela já estava se dirigindo para a saída.

-Vou deixa-la descobrir sozinha. – com um sorriso de lado ele desapareceu deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos, Kagome sorriu antes de voltar a caminhar para a saída, o irmão não deveria estar tentando atiçar ela daquela maneira.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Sr. E sra Himura é um prazer conhece-los. – os mais velhos o examinaram dos pés a cabeça, devia realmente sentir-se nervoso, porém estava confiante e destemido, o casal sorriu levemente, a srª Himura era tão bonita quanto à filha, Sango havia herdado seus cabelos cor de chocolate e os olhos, mas a feição e postura autoritária com toda a certeza eram herança do pai.

-Fico feliz que tenha aceitado o convite para jantar. – a mãe de Sango disse, sua namorada veio para o seu lado enlaçando seu braço feliz, ela estava linda, mas para ele Sango sempre estava linda, Inuyasha simplesmente acenou do sofá um imenso livro no colo, aparentemente ele não parava de estudar nunca, Miroku já viveu muito e com isso aprendeu bastante, ele considerava isso o suficiente, não era como a irmã que tinha aquela sede por adquirir mais conhecimento, devorando livros e mais livros de todos os assuntos, era algo que os dois poderiam compartilhar em comum, talvez a única coisa.

-Você mora com seus tios? – Miroku perguntou quando se aproximou mais do hanyou, ele não estava criticando, vampiros, em sua maioria, eram muito família, inclusive ele e a irmã, apesar de terem seus próprios apartamentos passavam a maior parte do tempo no castelo da família próximos do avô.

-Meus pais e irmão estão viajando, como só iriam voltar depois do inicio do semestre da faculdade eu não fui, por isso me mandaram ficar aqui por um tempo apesar de ter meu próprio apartamento. – disse depois de largar o livro no sofá claramente emburrado com a decisão dos pais, ele tinha o próprio trabalho, ganhava o próprio dinheiro e ainda assim era obrigado a ficar na casa dos tios quando eles decidiam se afastar por muito tempo.

-Talvez tivesse sido mais sábio viajar com seus pais. – Miroku sussurrou baixo de maneira que só Inuyasha ouviu, este olhou para ele de forma desconfortável, entendendo muito com o pouco que o vampiro havia dito, obviamente ele se referia ao fato de Kagome ter algum interesse obscuro nele, por um lado sentia-se curioso sobre o que despertara a atenção da vampira.

O jantar foi bem tranquilo apesar de o pai de Sango não desgrudar os olhos de Miroku, ele passou por uma entrevista e saiu-se bem, estava acostumado a mentir sobre uma vida humana perfeita, tinha emprego e como aparentava ter uma idade similar a Inuyasha disse que também fazia faculdade, mas não a mesma que o hanyou, falou sobre o afeto que tinha pelo avô que morava muito longe e era praticamente seu único parente vivo e que estava com vontade de visita-lo em breve, caso precisasse sumir, até mencionou vagamente que tinha uma irmã mais nova, sua maior preocupação no momento era Kagome, ela estava perto, podia sentir a presença dela, ela era imprevisível, iria atacar? Ou simplesmente estava curiosa sobre algo? Obviamente o seu comentário mais cedo era o responsável pela presença dela ali, sentia-se um pouco culpado por isso.

-Foi muito bom conhece-lo Miroku. – o sr. Himura disse assim que Miroku e Sango levantaram, pareceu muito forçado e bastante falso, mas não se sentiu incomodado verdadeiramente com isso, o mais velho fez um gesto para que Inuyasha os acompanhasse, então se despediram cheio de formalidades e os três mais novos saíram.

-Convidou sua irmã ou ela tem o péssimo habito de te seguir? – Inuyasha perguntou quando estavam próximo a esquina, onde os tios não podiam vê-los, logo a frente estava Kagome encostada no muro, ele já havia sentindo o cheiro dela a algum tempo, a vampira emanava um perfume floral misturado com sangue e terra, deveria ser uma mistura ruim, mas era extremamente agradável, Miroku não carregava o cheiro de sangue e nem terra, somente uma loção leve masculina.

-Acho que ela esta adquirindo o péssimo habito de me seguir. – Miroku estava bem humorado Kagome percebeu, era irritante, mas ela não estava ali por ele, aquelas duas semanas haviam sido bem diferentes para ela, de uma maneira que alterava sua rotina de um jeito ruim, Inuyasha estava fazendo aquilo e ela estava disposta a acabar logo com aquilo, precisava voltar a usufruir do sangue como fazia antes do hanyou surgir em suas vidas.

-Não vim por você. – ela não se mexeu, sua expressão não mudou parecia uma bela estatua em um vestido negro, curto, decotado e transparente, aparentemente preto era sua cor favorita, já que Miroku costumava variar as cores da roupa, apesar das roupas obscuras ela não perdia a aparência angelical.

-Estou surpreso. – Miroku colocou Sango para trás de si, ela aparentava estar tensa, Inuyasha deu um passo à frente, Kagome mexia com seus nervos, sentia um imenso desejo e ao mesmo tempo uma necessidade de se afastar, diferente da prima ele não era virgem, apesar de sua aparência desleixada ele já havia conseguido ter alguma experiência sexual, não que ele pudesse se considerar um deus do sexo, mas poderia dizer que sabia o básico.

-Mesmo? – ela riu e se moveu lentamente até ficar de frente com o hanyou que emanava uma fragrância masculina amadeirada e salgada extremamente sexy, o sangue corria rápido e quente fazendo-a lembrar da pequena gota que experimentou no primeiro encontro, ele podia sentir o cheiro da excitação dela. – Olá Inuyasha. – os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, não se lembrava de já tê-los visto de outra maneira, será que eram da mesma cor dos do Miroku? Ele sentiu vontade de descobrir, de toca-la e de beija-la mais uma vez, porém não respondeu nada, ela era atraente e apesar dos olhos vermelhos não havia em sua voz aquele mesmo tom de sedução que ele ouvira quando Miroku falou com Sango, será que precisava da exposição de sangue para isso? Ou era aquela coisa de noivos que a prima e o vampiro compartilhavam? – Gostaria de dar uma volta? – ela perguntou, ficou em dúvida, mas sentia-se estranhamente tentado, provavelmente ela o mataria assim que se vissem sozinho, o melhor seria recusar, entretanto ele não teria opção.

-Kagome, espera! – Miroku deu um passo a frente trazendo Sango consigo sabia qual era a intenção da irmã, não tinha muitas chances de impedi-la, mas tinha que tentar.

-Tarde demais. – Kagome sorriu antes de puxar Inuyasha para si, surpreso demais para esboçar alguma reação e desaparecer em meio a morcegos.

-Droga! – Miroku resmungou passando entre os morcegos, era culpa dele em parte o que estava acontecendo agora, claro que o interesse da Kagome pelo Inuyasha havia acontecido no primeiro encontro entre eles, além do mais de alguma maneira ele já havia reparado que Inuyasha também tinha uma estranha curiosidade pela irmã, talvez ela não o matasse, ao menos não imediatamente.

-Você não pode segui-la? – Sango estava desesperada.

-Kagome é muito mais veloz seria inútil e perigoso, volte para casa, diga que Inuyasha vai passar um tempo comigo ou que ele decidiu voltar para o apartamento dele para ter mais tranquilidade, eles vão desconfiar, tente inventar alguma coisa solida, eu vou procurar e assim que tiver alguma informação eu aviso. – ele passou tranquilidade.

-Ela vai matar ele? – Sango não queria chorar, mas apesar de chato ainda era seu primo e ela o amava muito.

-Inicialmente não. – era tudo o que ele podia dizer, Kagome queria algo com Inuyasha e talvez isso garantisse um tempo, dependeria dele quanto tempo seria, mas se ele conhecia o histórico da irmã, o hanyou não tinha muito tempo, Kagome já tinha vivido muito o que significava muita experiência.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Acordou sobre algo macio, estava em um quarto, deitado em uma imensa cama, ouvia o som de água no outro cômodo, nunca em sua vida pensou que iria ser sequestrado por uma mulher, mas não uma mulher qualquer e sim um ser que até alguns dias atrás achava ser somente história de terror, uma vampira sexy e perigosa, tinha que sair dali, levantou rapidamente da cama indo em direção à porta.

-Indo a algum lugar? – virou rapidamente encontrando-a sentada na cama da qual ele tinha acabado de levantar, as pernas cruzadas o corpo molhado os longos cabelos sendo a única coisa que cobria seus seios a garganta dele secou perante a visão, pegou-se observando as gotículas de água escorrendo pelo vale dos seios então pelo abdômen liso e sumir entre as pernas, então encontrou os maliciosos olhos vermelhos, seu estilo CDF costumava repelir as mulheres do tipo dela, não se preocupava com a aparência, apesar de que ser um hanyou facilitava para que seu corpo permanecesse em forma mesmo com a falta de cuidado, provavelmente a vampira só estava interessada em seu sangue. – É uma péssima ideia sair perambulando por ai, pode acabar encontrando um vampiro faminto. – o humor sempre presente na voz, apesar disso ela podia sentir perfeitamente o aumento da temperatura corporal dele, ficou muito satisfeita com a atmosfera que criara, estava dando muito certo, era irônico ter tantas habilidades e não precisar de nenhuma delas para ter o que queria.

Mas a noite ainda podia lhe trazer surpresas, diferente dos mortais com que lidava no cotidiano Inuyasha sabia o que ela era e apesar de ter correspondido ao beijo e de a desejar ele poderia rejeita-la de alguma maneira, não gostaria de utilizar sua habilidade de persuasão nele, tinha a certeza que a entrega seria muito melhor, além do mais seria a primeira vez que chegaria tão próximo de um demônio sem ser para lutar.

-Quer dizer que estou seguro aqui com você? – encostou-se à porta e cruzou os braços, ela riu perante a segurança que ele passava, queria tanto poder ver o rosto dele, saber qual cor deveria ser os olhos dele, pareciam dourados, mas poderia ser o reflexo das lentes.

-Não, claro que não. – então se levantou mostrando que usava uma cueca feminina, ainda assim era muito pouco para cobrir o belo corpo, ele podia ver sua cintura fina com a barriga lisa, os quadris largos, as pernas compridas e bem torneadas, os seios firmes e arredondados. – Eu só não vou te matar agora. – em um piscar de olhos ela estava frente a frente com ele.

-Por que não? – a respiração dele acelerou com a proximidade ou talvez já estivesse assim antes por causa da visão que tivera do corpo da vampira.

-Estou curiosa Inuyasha, isso não costuma acontecer, não sou fácil de impressionar. – ela o fez desencostar da porta começando a rodeá-lo, as mãos não abandonaram seu corpo enquanto fazia a volta, chegando a apertar de forma atrevida o seu bumbum.

-Não tive a intenção de impressiona-la. – resmungou incomodado com o jeito que ela o olhava e a proximidade dos corpos.

-Sei que não. – parou de frente para ele novamente. – Tire os óculos Inuyasha. – dessa vez ela pediu com a voz extremamente doce, ela tinha seus truques.

-Não. – que homem teimoso, mas isso não iria impedi-la de continuar com seus planos, com velocidade e força sobre-humana ela o jogou na cama sentando rapidamente sobre ele que arfou surpreso. – O que esta fazendo? – aquela mulher era louca.

-Não é óbvio? Eu vou devora-lo, mas não se preocupe você vai gostar. – ele ficou ainda mais confuso até sentir os lábios gelados sobre os seus a língua invadindo sua boca exigindo que fosse correspondida com a mesma intensidade e ele a atendeu uma mão foi para suas costas e a outra para a nuca dela puxando-a mais contra si, ela ia mata-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde, podia aproveitar seus últimos minutos de vida, ele era homem, ela era perigosamente linda e por algum motivo o queria na cama dela.

-Kagome. – se ouviu sussurrando rouco quando finalmente pararam o beijo, ela riu elevando o tronco começando a desabotoar sua larga camisa xadrez, sem paciência puxou as laterais rasgando os outros botões, arrancando a camisa em seguida sem conter sua força sobre humana, parando de repente para olha-lo – O que foi? – ela olhava fixamente para ele, examinando cada detalhe do seu corpo, ele era levemente bronzeado apesar de fazer o tipo que fica em casa enfurnado lendo algum livro.

-Ser um hanyou te favorece muito não? Fica fácil manter o corpo em forma. – ela havia acertado, ele era um tesouro, ao menos de corpo, havia muitos músculos ali, Inuyasha ficou quieto, era forte e veloz, mas ela era uma mulher e ainda assim o carregara e o dominara com se fosse uma criança, tinha força e velocidade superior à dele, provavelmente tentar fugir agora só adiantaria sua morte.

Em um movimento que a surpreendeu ele afastou o cabelo dela de forma delicada deixando seus seios à mostra, eram redondos e firmes, de tamanho médio, quase grande, os bicos já enrijecidos e então os tocou em um ato inesperado que a fez gemer e arquear o corpo contra ele lhe trazendo uma grande onda de prazer, ele inverteu as posições tornando-se dono da situação, não era de todo inexperiente, continuou beliscando os bicos deixando-a inquieta embaixo de si e então ele a provou, distribuiu beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço foi descendo até os seios onde substituiu suas mãos pela boca, a vampira gemeu mais arqueando contra ele, a textura áspera de sua língua circulou a aureola rosada, logo aprendeu a maneira que ela mais gostava que ele fizesse aquilo, sugou o bico com mais força, enquanto a outra mão apertava a carne macia, suas garras raspavam a pele com delicadeza causando arrepios, a mão dela estava em seu cabelo enquanto a outra passeava pelas suas costas, ela tinha garras também, bem afiadas, mas ele não ligava.

A atitude dele foi muito bem recebida, estava acostumada a ser a dominadora na cama, os homens ficavam tão fascinados com sua beleza que algumas vezes tornavam-se apenas um objeto para o uso de seu prazer, se ela lhe desse a oportunidade ele se tornaria um amante fabuloso, ele sabia sobre os pontos sensíveis do corpo feminino, mas os toques inexperientes lhe trazia uma excitação inesperada e mesmo com o risco da morte eminente ele estava tirando proveito da situação, mal sabia ele que quanto mais a tocava menos ela sentia vontade de mata-lo, claro que ela ainda iria fazer isso, só iria adiar um pouco, afinal aquilo estava se tornando mais interessante a cada minuto, ele sabia o que ela era e ainda assim estava por conta própria livrando-se do resto das roupas e em seguida retirando a única peça que ela usava.

Ele queria provar cada pedaço do corpo da vampira, mas ela o impedia de descer além dos seios, atrevido ele desceu uma das mãos para o meio das pernas dela e foi surpreendido com o quanto ela o queria, acariciou o broto inchado até que ela gritasse perto do orgasmo e então ele parou substituindo os dedos pelo membro ereto afundando rapidamente em seu calor úmido.

Quando os corpos finalmente se uniram ela enterrou as garras em suas costas, ele sabia que estava sangrando, ela tinha os olhos extremamente vermelhos, porém ele não sentiu nenhum tipo de repulsa, ao contrário beijou-a com fervor sentindo os caninos salientes e sentiu-se consumido pelo desejo, ela seria sua ruina e provavelmente sua morte.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Seu corpo inteiro doía, o ato com a vampira havia sido extremamente feroz, em algum momento durante a relação ele lembrava vagamente das unhas dela rasgando ainda mais suas costas, seu sangue quente escorrendo, mas a única reação dela a isso foi os olhos vermelhos que pareciam ficar ainda mais cintilantes, a dor da costela quebrada também não atrapalhara os dois, a mulher tinha um abraço de urso quando ele a fez atingir o primeiro clímax, sabia que havia cortes por todo o seu corpo, entretanto não havia sentido nada, era como se estar dentro dela, o prazer que isso trazia superava qualquer dor que surgisse, o fato de que ele também não havia sido delicado lhe veio à mente, ele rapidamente percebeu que ela aguentava tudo que ele desse, com dificuldade abriu os olhos sem conseguir ter noção de que horas eram, as grossas cortinas mantinham a luz do sol ou da lua afastado, a única iluminação vinha de um abajur em um dos cantos do cômodo, ela estava lá, nua, sentada na cadeira com uma taça com um líquido viscoso vermelho que ele duvidava ser vinho, porém o cheiro de seu sangue dominava o ambiente.

-Seu sangue é muito saboroso. – sussurrou ao reparar que ele estava acordado, então o líquido da taça era realmente seu sangue, era uma taça grande, mas não importava ele havia perdido bastante sangue, que importância tinha aquela quantidade? Ao menos estava vivo por algum motivo.

-Por que não me matou? – não que estivesse achando ruim, longe disso, mas tinha a impressão que o sangue tirado direto de suas veias deveria ser melhor do que a maneira que ela escolhera, ao menos foi o que Miroku havia falado, além do mais ela poderia consumir dele em poucas doses até que cansasse e o matasse de vez.

-A pergunta certa seria: por que eu não te matei ainda? – em um piscar de olhos estava sobre ele novamente, que não poder evitar soltar um gemido de dor fazendo-a rir, ele tinha achado ela veloz no primeiro encontro, mas agora era sobre humano, se ele achava que havia alguma chance de ser tão rápido quanto ela, não tinha mais ilusão sobre isso.

-Fico feliz que minha dor a diverte. – resmungou, mas não podia deixar de observar o corpo nu dela, não havia nenhuma marca, ele a apertou com força, ele a mordeu com força, ela estaria machucada se não fosse o que era, não havia nenhum sinal do que houve na noite passada, ao menos nela, mentira, observando bem, ele podia ver leves vermelhidões ao longo do corpo, lembrou-se da noite em que a conhecerá e o quanto Miroku havia se curado rapidamente do buraco no peito, provavelmente seu sangue havia cuidado da cura dela.

-Tão atrevido, eu devia castiga-lo, mas para ter o que quero de você preciso que se cure logo. – bebeu mais um pouco da taça, lambendo os lábios de uma maneira tão... ele nem sabia dizer como aquele simples gesto mexia com ele e pela maneira como os olhos dela pareceram ficar ainda mais vermelhos com certeza sabia o que estava fazendo com ele.

-O que quer de mim? – os olhos maliciosos avermelhados tentaram achar seus olhos por trás dos malditos óculos, claro que podia tirar facilmente, porém aquele mistério a atiçava, queria que ele tirasse, por isso não tocaria neles, ele era um desafio e ela estava entediada, ele seria uma ótima distração, agora não entendia como aquela armação não tinha caído de maneira nenhuma durante a noite.

-Será meu escravo, isso claro até que eu perca o interesse por você. – disse com simplicidade, ele queria beija-la, mas Kagome estava sobre seu tronco, além da costela quebrada incomodar até para respirar, se ele fosse humano estaria morto antes mesmo de fazê-la ter o primeiro orgasmo. Como ela conseguia se relacionar com as outras pessoas sem mata-las?

-Pelo visto não tenho nenhuma opção de escolha. – resmungou contrariado com os pensamentos que surgiram em sua mente, ela ficava com outros vampiros? Conseguia ficar com humanos? Que tipo de pensamentos eram aqueles? Não podia estar com ciúmes, ou podia?

-Seja bonzinho e será recompensado. – acordou de seus devaneios, curioso com que a vampira poderia lhe oferecer.

-Recompensado? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, terá permissão para ter meu corpo da maneira que quiser. – a respiração dele falhou com a revelação. – Não é como se tivesse opção, considere-se com sorte por ter gostado do seu desempenho, agora beba. – ele olhou para o pulso dela onde havia aberto um pequeno corte, virou o rosto. – Você vai se curar mais rápido. – disse depositando a taça na cômoda ao lado da cama, pegou o rosto dele pressionando as bochechas o fazendo olhar novamente para o pulso, o cheiro do sangue era diferente tinha um aroma adocicado.

-Não. – a fala saiu estranha por causa da pressão das bochechas tentou desviar novamente, mas ela manteve o aperto firme, quase doloroso, então ela forçou o pulso contra seus lábios, então o sangue fluiu entre seus lábios e por incrível que pareça o gosto não era ruim, tinha o amargo típico de sangue, mas havia um toque adocicado e o gemido que escapou dos lábios dela o incentivou a sugar com mais vontade, o fluxo de sangue pareceu aumentar e seu próprio corpo pareceu reagir, o coração batendo mais rápido, ele a queria, cravou os caninos no pulso macio e sugou ainda mais.

-Se você não estivesse tão machucado. – ela disse extremamente sexy e rouca forçando o pulso para longe dos lábios dele limpando com a língua o pouco que havia escorrido pelo queixo dele, não esperava que ele fosse tomar com tanto gosto, se continuasse daquela maneira ele a teria exaurido e provavelmente se deixasse ele a sugaria até deixa-la sem vida, ela o encarou longamente, podia sentir a excitação evidente dele, mas então ela riu antes de desaparecer do quarto. – Arrume a cama quando conseguir se mexer. – a voz ecoou pelo cômodo.

Não que ela lhe tivesse feito uma proposta, ele não tinha opção, mas entraria no jogo até achar um jeito de fugir, levantou com dificuldade sentindo o osso da costela curando rapidamente por causa do sangue youkai e o sangue oferecido por ela, ficou surpreso com o quão sensual a experiência havia sido, levantou com dificuldade e foi cambaleando até a janela, era noite, estava em uma casa em meio a uma floresta e mais a frente o mar, podia esta em qualquer lugar.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-O que quer Miroku? – não precisava perguntar para saber que Inuyasha estava vivo ainda, o banho não havia sido o suficiente para eliminar o cheiro de sexo e sangue, mas o cheiro de sangue era fraco demais para que ela tivesse se alimentado dele até a morte.

-Você sequestrou o primo da minha namorada, o que acha que eu quero? – respondeu com outra pergunta, era obvio que seria isso, mas ainda assim achou melhor responder e deixar as coisas o mais claro possível.

-Não está bem humorado irmãozinho? – outra pergunta, Kagome diferente dele, estava de bom humor, os olhos brilhavam demonstrando o quanto a noite havia sido boa, Miroku já estava acostumado com o monstrinho que reagia toda vez que a irmã tinha algum tipo de relacionamento, aparentemente teria ciúmes eterno pela irmãzinha mais nova.

-Ele ao menos esta vivo? – precisava ter absoluta certeza, ela só afirmou vagamente. – Os Himura já estavam alerta, agora mais ainda. – ele estava resmungando, não era algo muito comum dele.

-Não me preocupo você pode lidar com isso. – disse de forma sarcástica, aquela preocupação toda era muito irritante, provavelmente os humanos nem sabiam da existência deles, já que Sango não sabia que o próprio namorado era um vampiro e haviam maneiras de identificar um vampiro, primeiro já se ficariam desconfiado por evitar saídas a luz do dia, entre outras coisas que não valiam mencionar agora.

-O que veio fazer aqui? – obviamente ela não estava carregando Inuyasha com ela, nunca o traria para o castelo da família, gostava de exclusividade, muitos vampiros moravam lá, primos e amigos muito próximos, além de anciões, devia-se muito respeito aos conselheiros do rei, seria fácil para eles sentir o sangue fresco.

-Vovô disse que eu era obrigada a vir nessa reunião. – ela estava de calça jeans e camisa larga de tecido grosso, algo difícil de ver, a irmã não costumava se vestir tanto a não ser que tivesse que falar com o ancião da família.

-Guerra eminente eu diria. – Miroku estava sério assim como ela, era um assunto complicado, ninguém queria aquilo, mesmo Kagome faria de tudo para evitar que chegasse a um combate.

-Não estou a fim de lutar em outra guerra. – Kagome estreitou os olhos vermelhos pela irritação que o assunto trazia, sinal de humanidade e Miroku percebeu. Não era muita coisa, Kagome se irritava com facilidade, mas ainda assim aquilo era algum avanço.

-Pode dar uma de arqueira. – disse recuperando um pouco de humor, ela simplesmente revirou os olhos. – Pode me fazer um favor? – ela parou de andar virando para ele.

-Não garanto nada. – cruzou os braços impaciente já imaginando o que o irmão pediria.

-Devolva-o vivo. – Miroku pediu, Kagome pareceu pensar por um tempo.

-Talvez. – disse por fim voltando a andar, Miroku a seguiu abriu a porta do grande salão encontrando o avô cercado pelos conselheiros, outras pessoas também estavam lá discutindo sobre diversas coisas, mas assim que os irmãos entraram no recinto o silencio reinou, Kagome havia se tornado um símbolo a ser temido até entre os mais velhos, existia uma lenda sobre o ser que teria a capacidade de trazer os vampiros a luz ou afunda-los de vez nas trevas.

Obviamente as apostas estavam altas de que Kagome correspondia ao ser da lenda e que levaria todos para as trevas.

-Não parem de conversar banalidades por minha causa. – Kagome resmungou atravessando a multidão até próximo de seu acento ao lado do avô que a encarava irritado.

-Esta atrasada. – Kagome simplesmente revirou os olhos enquanto Miroku ria. –Sejamos breves, houve informações de espiões nas redondezas, Naraku nos observa de perto. – murmúrios encheram o salão. – Recrutaremos alguns voluntários para lidar com isso o mais breve...

-Eu posso cuidar disso. – Kagome interrompeu erguendo-se de sua cadeira. – Não deve ser tão difícil, além do mais se esse era o assunto, então podemos encerrar essa reunião a não ser é claro que tenha mais algo a ser discutido. – sem esperar por nenhuma resposta saiu do salão.

-Ajude ela com isso. – resmungou o ancião para o neto mais velho, Miroku concordou brevemente e seguiu para fora do recinto, todos encarando os irmãos saírem, já estava acostumado, ninguém gostaria de ser a fonte de irritação para Kagome e apesar de tudo Miroku era a coisa mais próxima de família que ela ainda respeitava.

Apesar de serem chamados de anciões, os mesmos não tinham nada de velhos, isso porque o avô deles era um dos mais velhos e tinha por volta de 800 anos, ele no máximo aparentava ser um homem da faixa dos 30 anos, era fácil identificar o ancião, os outros vampiros tremiam de medo só com o exalar breve de poder que eles não conseguiam conter completamente, todos menos Kagome, que sempre ria do perigo, mas apesar da pouca idade a mais nova ainda exalava perigo por todos os poros.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Poderia lidar com isso sozinha. – Kagome disse depois de algum tempo de observação silenciosa, as fronteiras do castelo eram cercadas por densas florestas, afastado de tudo e ainda assim era coberto por uma poderosa magia, não que Kagome achasse necessário, qualquer humano que tivesse a sorte de chegar até ali vivo, não sobrevivia para ir embora, apesar das "regras" era uma tentação grande demais para alguns vampiros que não saiam muito para o convívio com os humanos, voltando à atenção para o castelo, ela não via nada comparado ao que normalmente era retratado em livros e filmes, a construção não tinha nada de velha e nem parecia mal assombrada, era sólido e de cor externa amena, um cinza claro cobria toda a extensão, havia algumas torres, mas sua necessidade era mais para se ter melhor observação sobre os arredores, era uma bela construção de quatro andares.

-Não tenho dúvidas irmã de que conseguiria, mas estou aqui apenas seguido ordens. – Miroku sabia que Kagome encerraria rapidamente o assunto, meia dúzia daqueles seres não seria páreo para as habilidades da irmã.

-Naraku tornou-se impertinente, mantendo espiões tão próximos ao castelo. – Miroku simplesmente concordou, seria necessário melhorar a segurança, Naraku tinha vantagem em um confronto direto com o pai e isso era tudo o que eles tentavam evitar, já que havia um certo conflito interno pela falta da humanidade de Kagome. – Vamos Miroku, estou precisando de uma boa briga. – dizendo isso pulou do muro em direção ao grupo de "frios", seres servos de renegados, não eram vampiros e a muito já haviam perdido a noção de humanidade, eram fortalecidos e adquiriam agilidade com o consumo de sague de seu mestre com frequência, claro que havia muito mais por trás até que chegassem ao ponto de "frios", o que sobrava de seu sangue se tornava negro e o mestre não mais podia consumir já que se tornava um veneno, eles morriam de alguma maneira, mas ainda permaneciam vivos, poderiam ser comparados até com zumbis se não fosse pela agilidade e força, era um dos motivos pelo qual o consumo de sangue humano estava sendo tão focado, mesmo vampiros que não fossem renegados poderiam transformar um humano em "frios".

Kagome avançou sobre o primeiro quebrando-lhe o pescoço com extrema facilidade, o segundo ela arrancou maldosamente o coração em uma sucessão de golpes tão velozes que Miroku ficou perplexo, dois deles a pegaram pelos braços enquanto ela chutava um terceiro, Miroku somente observava ainda do muro, sabia o quanto sua irmã apreciava uma boa luta e pelo que estava vendo não era bem isso que estava tendo, levando em consideração que em menos de 10 minutos de luta 4 dos 6 espiões já haviam encontrado a morte.

-Naraku saberá disso. – um dos "frios" resmungou enquanto se engasgava com o próprio sangue.

-Estou contando com isso. – Kagome disse antes de avançar sobre o último inimigo vivo e lhe arrancar a cabeça com a força que utilizou para quebrar o pescoço.

-Podia ao menos ter mantido um vivo para que pudéssemos interrogar. – Miroku disse finalmente descendo do muro.

-Podia ter dito isso antes de eu começar a mata-los, seria interessante torturar alguém. – disse olhando para as unhas sujas de sangue negro, Miroku observou que havia sangue em todos os lugares visíveis, a irmã não fazia questão de mortes limpas, para ela quanto mais sangue melhor, mesmo que não pudesse consumir e que tivesse um mau odor de cadáver passado. – Mas agora preciso de um banho, além do mais, logo ira amanhecer. – disse antes de sumir.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ela sumiu por dois dias, isso havia lhe dado à oportunidade de explorar a casa, que era consideravelmente grande, tinha três quartos, todos com suítes, havia uma porta no fim do corredor que ele não conseguia abrir de maneira nenhuma, o que era estranho, sala sem televisão, não havia telefone e, além disso, descobriu que estava em uma ilha onde o único jeito de sair era com a vampira ou construindo um barco, tinha inteligência e força o suficiente para construir uma superfície solida com alguns troncos, mas poderia acabar a deriva por dias e morrer, além disso, a vampira havia rasgado suas roupas a única peça que cobria seu corpo era a cueca box, pelo menos a cozinha tinha várias opções de suprimento, e quando ela finalmente apareceu ele estava comendo um gigantesco hambúrguer, havia empilhado três hambúrgueres que ele mesmo havia feito com a carne que encontrou na geladeira, colocou queijo entre cada hambúrguer além de alface, tomate e cogumelos salteados na manteiga, afinal era uma aficionado por cozinha e adorava aqueles sabores.

-Por que tem tanta comida? – perguntou quando engoliu o pedaço que mastigava, ela olhou para ele e para o hambúrguer que ele havia feito, o negócio era monstruoso e cheirava extremamente bem, aparentemente o hanyou era habilidoso em outras coisas além de testar sua paciência.

-Por que gosto. – disse friamente, ele ficou encarando ela por um tempo confuso. – Preciso de sangue para "viver", mas ainda assim posso apreciar a comida mortal sem quase nenhum problema. – era uma coisa interessante havia esquecido que Miroku mencionara isso antes, Inuyasha achava que vampiros não consumiam nada além de sague, mas que tipos de problemas eles poderiam ter consumindo comida normal, talvez uma indigestão, mas isso parecia muito humano.

Acordou de seus pensamentos para observa-la melhor, usava um short jeans preto curto e um top e apesar da casa ser cercada de areia ela usava sapato de salto alto, seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um coque desleixado exibindo o perfeito pescoço, não havia nenhum sinal de maquiagem, ele a desejou instantaneamente, ele não era o tipo de homem que selecionava uma parte do corpo da mulher para chamar de favorita e se tratando de Kagome, ela dificultava muito o processo dele de escolha.

-Onde esteve? – Kagome o olhou irritada, os olhos vermelhos aparentemente não expressavam nenhum sentimento além de raiva, obviamente deixar a vampira zangada era bem fácil, mas já que ela parecia inicialmente disposta a conversar, ele puxou assunto.

-Por acaso lhe dei a entender que somos amigos? – o polo norte seria mais quente, era um mistério a maneira que ela conseguia se transformar daquele monstro gelado para uma gata selvagem e quente na cama.

-Não, só estava curioso. – ela se aproximou, havia tido tempo de ver que ele mantivera a casa em uma organização impecável e que tentara entrar no cômodo no fim do corredor, ele era bastante curioso, mas nem com toda força do mundo ele conseguiria entrar lá sem a permissão dela.

-A curiosidade matou o gato. – disse perigosamente perto, ele deu mais uma mordida no hambúrguer, que já estava perto de acabar, sem deixar de encara-la, seus olhos mantinham-se vermelhos apesar de não parecer mais tão irritada quanto antes, na verdade o olhar que ela lhe dirigiria o estava deixando bem quente.

-Ainda bem que sou um cachorro. – o homem gostava de desafiar a morte, tirou o resto do hambúrguer da mão dele e o puxou pelas mexas prateadas da frente, ele resmungou de dor até ela joga-lo sobre a mesa sem um pingo de delicadeza, ficou surpreso por a mesma aguentar seu peso, a mesma nem sequer balançou.

-Certo cachorro. – ela subiu sobre ele, seu irmão havia lhe importunado bastante esses dois dias perguntando sobre o primo da namorada, a única coisa que lhe disse é que ele ainda estava vivo, também se estressou com a ousadia do tio de ameaçar seu avô, ele havia sido banido desde que tentara dar um golpe, mas havia informações que ele estava mobilizando um exército para tomar o reino, já havia aliviado a fúria em uma luta contra alguns espiões, mas havia outras necessidades a ser supridas, e seu cachorro a ajudaria com isso. Beijou seus lábios com grande luxuria e ele correspondeu à altura, gostava disso nele, ele reagia a ela como ela reagia a ele, parecia uma batalha deliciosa em que os dois sempre saiam vencedores, a língua dele deslizou mais firme contra dela e então ele sugou seu lábio inferior antes de voltar ao beijo de boca inteira, as mãos dele massageavam seu coro cabeludo de uma maneira firme e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa, já sua outra mão apertava sua bunda fortemente empurrando-a contra a prova de seu desejo por ela.

Ouviu e sentiu quando o hanyou rasgou seu top sem nenhuma delicadeza passando as garras pela pele quase tirando sangue, mas não se importou, sentou levando os dois juntos, ele desceu os beijos pelo pescoço, se ela fosse humana a força que ele usava para beijar sua pele naquele ponto deixaria a pele branca cheia de marcas por muito tempo, entretanto com era vampira talvez em um ou dois dias no máximo sua pele voltaria ao estado natural, além do mais ela gostava dessa pegada forte e por isso incentivou a continuar mais forte, alguns minutos depois era possível ver várias marcas vermelhas na pele branca, algumas com certeza ficariam roxas depois, ele acariciava seus seios de maneira frenética, beliscando e puxando tirando altos gemidos em resposta, doía um pouco, mas ele usava a língua para aliviar a ardência na área, Kagome simplesmente mexia-se contra sua ereção e demonstrava com gemidos e aperto no cabelo quando apreciava mais uma caricia do que outra.

-Quero morder você. – Inuyasha rosnou rouco raspando os caninos próximo a área onde deveria haver pulsação, Kagome simplesmente gemeu afundando as mãos nos cabelos dele puxando-o para mais perto incentivando a continuar, então ele afundou os caninos, diferente de como compartilhavam caricias, lentamente na pele branca arrancando um grito de satisfação, fazendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás lhe dando melhor acesso, o sangue dela os levou a um frenesi, ele arrancou rapidamente as peças de roupa que sobraram, e logo ele estava sobre ela arrancando sons de aprovação, ele podia estar por cima, mas ela estava em total controle da relação, as mãos dela foram para o seu quadril mudando o ângulo de uma maneira que deu maior prazer para ambos rapidamente levando-a ao clímax e então ela os levou para o quarto onde eles começaram tudo de novo, só que dessa vez ela ficou por cima o tempo todo.

– Não vai dormir? – ela não olhava para ele quando fez a pergunta, estavam no quarto, apesar da irritação inicial ela foi até gentil se comparado com as primeiras vezes, olhou para o próprio pulso onde ela passara a unha abrindo um corte depois da relação enchendo a taça que estava na mão dela, por que não bebia direto dele? E por que isso o incomodava? Não sabia o que tinha levado ele a querer tomar dela naquela hora, mas a experiência aumentou consideravelmente o desejo dele e a deixou mais receptiva a seu controle, além de auxilia-lo a permanecer bem depois do ato.

-E você? – ela olhou para ele de forma perigosa e tão demoradamente que ele achou que não fosse obter nenhuma resposta.

-Só durmo quando necessário. – o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente e então ele adormeceu observando ela bebendo seu sangue.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **MAIS UM FINALIZADO**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA SEMANA**

 **XAU**


	4. SOBRE A LUA NOVA

**OLHA EU AQUI MAIS UMA VEZ!**

 **SEM DISCURSOS LONGOS HOJE.**

 **BOA LEITURA!**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Anteriormente..._

 _-E você? – ela olhou para ele de forma perigosa e tão demoradamente que ele achou que não fosse obter nenhuma resposta._

 _-Só durmo quando necessário. – o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente e então ele adormeceu observando ela bebendo seu sangue._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Quando acordou ela havia sumido novamente, ela obviamente tinha uma grande experiência sexual, o jeito que o tocava e que pedia para que ele a tocasse era incrível de uma maneira totalmente nova, estava aprendendo as maneiras como ela gostava de ser tocada, os beijos na boca eram uma experiência a parte, o jeito como as línguas poderiam imitar o ato sexual e ser usado como uma preliminar era maravilhoso, sentir o caninos dela era extremamente excitante, será que era assim que as mulheres humanas com quem ficará sentiam essa mesma sensação? Ou elas sentiam repulsa por no momento do beijo ter algo que lembrasse que estavam com um hanyou? Ele gostava dos beijos frenéticos e vorazes, mas ele também nutria o desejo de iniciar um beijo lento, de explorar a boca dela com suavidade antes de devora-la por completo, mas Kagome não permitiria que ele fosse romântico, ela não queria romantismo, ela só queria seu corpo e que respondesse da maneira que ela exigisse no momento.

Sua mania de organização e a falta do que fazer o obrigavam a arrumar a casa, sua ideia de fazer um barco havia ido por água abaixo, poderia passar dias e até meses perdido a deriva mesmo para um hanyou seria a morte, nesse momento lembrou do primeiro encontro entre os tios e Miroku, onde o vampiro havia sugerido que tivesse viajado junto com os pais, obviamente ele sabia que havia a probabilidade daquilo acontecer, quando terminou de arrumar tudo comeu alguma coisa e foi para a praia, onde ficou até anoitecer, ao menos ele podia passar momentos contemplativo enquanto observava o mais belo por do sol de sua vida, suas orelhas mexeram freneticamente em sinal de alerta, o barulho de algo em alta velocidade cortando o vento, então desviou de um ataque no último instante, mas ainda assim o golpe atingiu seu braço causando um corte feio.

-Até que seus reflexos são bons. – ela já estava do seu lado em pé olhando para ele de forma divertida, ele observou seus cabelos negros voando junto ao vento de forma selvagem e os olhos vermelhos brilhando na escuridão como um grande felino.

-Você é louca! – exclamou com a mão estacando o sangue pingando na areia, ela usava um vestido simples que a luz do luar a fazia parecer o anjo da morte, seria hoje? Ela finalmente decidiu pela sua morte.

-Deveria arrancar sua língua fora. – disse se mantendo divertida, ele apenas rosnou em resposta. – Não seja mal educado. – falou lhe passando uma rasteira quando ele ajeitou sua postura para o ataque, pulou para sua frente quando ele consegui ergue-se, eles pareciam lutadores de sumô esperando a hora de avançar para o ataque, ela avançou primeiro e ele somente se defendeu até que ela furou sua guarda e o empurrou, fazendo-o cair novamente de costas na areia.

-Por que isso agora? – perguntou ainda jogado na areia ela sentou-se sobre ele puxando-o para um beijo profundo, ele correspondeu cheio de luxuria puxando-a mais para si, a dor do braço sendo esquecida completamente, na verdade ela não tinha nenhum motivo para aquele ataque repentino além de testar as habilidades, separou-se dele e foi para longe.

-Não achou que seria só diversão o tempo todo não é? Para mim sempre vai ser, já para você... – ela avançou sobre ele novamente que desviou com dificuldade, havia alguma coisa errada.

-Com o que você me feriu? – não era normal estar tão lento, era obvio também que ela não esta atacando ele para matar, já tinha visto ela se mover rápido e quando o fazia era quase impossível prever seus movimentos, mas ele sentia seu corpo cada vez mais pesado, sua visão não estava mais focando com facilidade, sua respiração estava pesada sendo que nem haviam lutado direito para ele fazer esforço o suficiente para ofegar.

-Você não achou que seria uma luta justa, achou? – perguntou irônica, então ele viu um objeto brilhante na mão dela, uma adaga, ela parecia uma gata agachada apoiada com uma das mãos na areia, por que ela o envenenou? Atacou novamente, a mulher era louca! As habilidades de luta dela eram impressionantes, ele sabia lutar um pouco por causa do pai e do irmão, principalmente por causa do irmão, mas diferente do mais velho Inuyasha não costumava levar os treinamentos a sério, no momento ele sentia-se extremamente arrependido disso.

Algum tempo depois ele tinha tantos ferimentos que mesmo o organismo já tendo absorvido o veneno não aguentaria ficar consciente por muito tempo apesar de ela ter cuidado em não fazer outros cortes profundos.

– Você é bem resistente. – disse ao lado dele, ele seria um vampiro poderoso, o primeiro hanyou vampiro, provavelmente seria mais forte e mais rápido que ela, isso é claro se ela fosse uma simples vampira nada especial, provavelmente também não seria tão habilidoso quanto ela, não existia youkais vampiros, ele seria uma aquisição interessante em vista da guerra eminente, mas ele poderia se transformar em outra pessoa depois da transformação, ela podia ser um monstro, mas somente porque desligara sua humanidade, ainda existiam vampiros piores, aqueles de alma completamente corrompida os desejos sempre os mais obscuros, insaciáveis, impiedosos.

Inuyasha perdeu a consciência quando ela lhe causou um segundo corte profundo. Quando acordou estava no quarto deitado, não havia dor, quanto tempo havia dormido? Havia um gosto de sangue em sua boca que ele já considerava familiar. Olhou para o lado e para sua surpresa Kagome estava dormindo, ao menos era isso que ele achava que ela estava fazendo já que não havia respiração, era sua oportunidade, ele podia matar ela, porém ainda ficaria preso naquela ilha e então ele se pegou observando-a a pele pálida ressaltada pelos cabelos negros, assim como ele também estava nua, não havia motivo para ter vergonha tendo um corpo como o dela, quando ela se mexeu levemente voltou sua atenção para o rosto, encontrando olhos vermelhos o olhando fixamente.

-Você tem um cheiro tão saboroso. – ela ronronou antes de puxa-lo para cima de si beijando-o, ela tinha lábios tão macios e carnudos, ele gostava de morder e sugar, Kagome parecia gostar já que deixava que ele repetisse, a línguas se enrolavam e um beijo longo e molhado, não conseguia resistir a ela, seu corpo reagia com intensidade a cada contado com o dela, por alguns instantes ele não pensou mais em fugir, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em tocar cada centímetro do corpo dela e senti-la, aprofundou ainda mais o beijo e se deixou levar, o ato foi rápido, porém pela primeira vez só houve prazer, apesar dos apertos fortes e das garras em suas costas, ela não quebrou nada e nem retalhou seu corpo, talvez uma recompensa pela luta de mais cedo, situação pela qual ele não estava mais irritado.

-Você não funciona bem durante o dia. – sussurrou sonolento observando ela tomar seu sangue na poltrona próxima à janela, ele ainda não havia testado o limite do seu corpo, mas já havia reparado que havia intensidades.

-Pertencemos à noite, mas não as trevas. – pela primeira vez não havia irritação nem ironia, ela nem parecia estar falando diretamente com ele, concordando ele finalmente dormiu, Kagome havia cometido um erro, o hanyou dormiu quase por dois dias, o veneno em seu sistema foi o responsável, foi uma surpresa a resistência dele a droga, ela havia lhe dado uma alta dose, entretanto o hanyou aguentou mais do que esperava, enquanto pensava sobre isso ela se perdeu em pensamentos e acabou dormindo ao lado dele, Inuyasha poderia ter matado ela, realmente tinha muitos motivos para fazer isso, então quando acordou e viu ele observando-a não com ódio, mas sim com desejo e curiosidade ela se sentiu estranha.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Quando eu vou poder falar com eles novamente vovô? – o ancião observou o grande espelho do seu aposento, ele não gostava que a mais nova entrasse em contato dessa maneira, fora dos dias e horários combinados, sorte deles que Kagome estava ocupada com alguma outra coisa, os netos mais velhos ultimamente pareciam mais distantes, Miroku podia tentar disfarçar, mas o ancião sabia que ele havia encontrado sua predestinada, se o mais velho não falava nada sobre isso só havia um motivo para tal coisa, ele estava envolvido com uma mortal.

Ele entendia os receios do neto, os outros anciãos eram muito rígidos cumprindo as antigas leis e enquanto Kagome permanecesse na escuridão, não poderia alterar nada, precisava do apoio dos netos para mudar alguma coisa. Havia aprendido da maneira, mas difícil que o amor valia mais do que o poder do sangue.

Sua predestinada costumava passar por ele e virar a cara, não a culpava, ele não lutou contra a autoridade do pai, não lutou por eles e por isso seguiram com suas vidas, separados, era tão complicado, vê-la casando com outro homem, tendo seus filhos, durante uma luta por território o marido dela, que era um dos comandantes do exercito na época, foi assassinado em uma emboscada, os tempos antigos eram uma merda, ficar cruzando com sua predestinada era doloroso, um chamava o outro e várias vezes estiveram perto de cair em tentação, mas o rancor estava lá, ele sentia.

-Quantas vezes nós já conversamos sobre aparecer assim, Kagome tem o costume de aparecer sem aviso prévio. – falou em tom de bronca, mas havia também muito carinho. – Na verdade todos os meus netos tem essa mania. – resmungou, recebendo como resposta somente uma risada, apesar de todos os problemas que enfrentavam, ele ficava feliz em ver que os netos eram felizes, ficava pensando o que havia feito de errado em relação ao outro filho que teve.

Outra que estava agindo cada vez mais estranho era Kagome, havia mais perigo emanando dela, mas também havia uma mudança em sua maneira de agir, ele suspeitava que muito em breve ela encontraria o caminho de volta para despertar sua humanidade.

-Sinto falta de todos. – ela disse mais séria, mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

-Eles também sentem, todos nós sentimos. – era a mais pura verdade, ter que separa-los daquela maneira foi doloroso, entretanto necessário, enquanto Kagome estivesse daquela maneira não poderia deixar que manipulasse a mais nova, apesar de saber que a mesma tinha suas maneiras de acompanhar como as coisas estavam desenrolando, não queria que visse pessoalmente o que ocorria, além do mais a mais velha podia manipular a outra para causar mais danos. – Sinto que logo tudo vai se resolver. – ele a tranquilizou e assim a conexão foi encerrada.

-Oi velho. – Miroku invadiu seus aposentos se jogando em uma das poltronas, como ele havia mencionado antes, os netos não pareciam ter respeito pelo mais velho, se na sua época ele entrasse assim e ainda chamasse o avô de "velho", no segundo seguinte estaria preso a um tronco sendo chicoteado.

-Sabe o que sua irmã anda aprontando atualmente? – perguntou ignorando o que seria considerado uma falta de respeito, amava os netos e amava a rebeldia, o lembrava de seus filhos mais novos, antes de tudo desandar para o que acontecia agora.

-Tenho mais o que fazer além de ficar de olho em Kagome. – ele disse em uma resposta desinteressada, mas desviou rapidamente o olhar, seus netos se achavam muito espertos, mas ele sabia do que eram capazes e conhecia cada reação e o que significava, seja lá o que Kagome estivesse fazendo, estava deixando o irmão muito nervoso.

-Certo, mas não foi para falar da sua irmã que eu o chamei aqui...

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Pelo amor Miroku, para de me encher, eu não vou falar e se continuar eu volto agora para onde o deixei e o mato. – Kagome resmungou, seu irmão estava mais uma vez perturbando para que ela devolvesse Inuyasha, só que não queria fazer isso agora e também não havia decidido se o devolveria vivo, até que o hanyou estava merecendo misericórdia, tirando é claro o fato de ser bocudo, mas se fosse pensar bem deveria valorizar o fato de que era corajoso.

-Ok, vou parar, mas é que Sango esta me tirando do sério. – Miroku disse atirando uma adaga no centro do alvo, Kagome tinha que reconhecer que o irmão tinha uma boa mira, além de ser bem forte, tudo escondido por uma postura amigável, mas Kagome sabia o quanto o irmão poderia ser perigoso, chegava quase a ser mau.

-Lide com sua namorada, sem me enlouquecer. – Kagome disse examinando as unhas, nesses momentos tinha vontade de voltar para a casa na praia e esquecer do mundo nos braços de Inuyasha, não que ela sentisse algo por ele, mas havia alguma coisa que acontecia quando estava com ele, havia uma compatibilidade entre os corpos deles que mesmo com tanta experiência Kagome jamais sentira antes e o hanyou também era bem esforçado em satisfaze-la, o espertinho aprendia rápido, ela nem precisava falar nada, ele parecia atento aos seus gemidos, e suas respostas as caricias dele.

-Vovô estava pensando em deixar o trono. – Miroku disse contrariado, Kagome também não gostava de pensar nisso, não porque Miroku subiria ao trono, mas porque querendo ou não ela, mesmo sem sentimento, ainda assim mantinha uma pequena faísca pelo "velho", e abandono do reino era sinal de preparação para a morte, talvez estivesse sentindo que fosse morrer, mas dessa maneira Naraku poderia tomar o reino, acontecia algumas vezes, quando o vampiro vivia tempo o suficiente de acordo com sua própria decisão desistia de viver e era estranho porque o ancião começaria a envelhecer mais rápido, mesmo que ainda lentamente em comparação com os humanos.

-Ele não pode. – Kagome resmungou tão contrariada quanto o irmão, ele parou o que estava fazendo suspirando e voltando completamente a atenção para a mais nova.

-Foi o que eu disse para ele, mas querendo ou não seria interessante se você se envolvesse mais agora, sei que não se importa, mas é uma questão de manter Naraku longe. – Miroku sabia que estava apelando, mas ele precisava da irmã, os dois seriam mais fortes juntos, isso era algo comprovado, na guerra anterior os dois foram decisivos.

-Você esta certo. – Kagome confirmou.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Esta pretendendo morrer e deixar Naraku assumir? – o ancião Higurashi virou para a tempestuosa entrada da neta, ele amava muito os netos, foi o que sobrara para lembra-lo de sua adorada filha, infelizmente a morte do marido foi demais, sempre era demais, ele mesmo só estava vivo, pois ele e a esposa não eram verdadeiramente noivos, a verdadeira noiva dele não foi aceita pelos pais ele tinha que casar com alguém de sangue nobre e por isso viveu um casamento arranjado, sua esposa morreu quando o verdadeiro noivo dela foi assassinado, ele não cometeu o mesmo erro com sua filha, seu genro não era um nobre, mas foi um ótimo rei até sua morte na grande primeira guerra.

-Não é isso, estava querendo já deixar garantido que Miroku assuma. – ele disse sem nenhuma alteração, ele se preocupava com o fato da mais nova estar sem humanidade, mas tinha esperança de que ela logo voltasse a ser seu doce anjo, ele podia sentir já uma mudança na atmosfera, acontecia quando se era velho demais, o destino de sua neta estava perto de voltar ao curso natural que devia ter seguido.

-Por que não coloca logo um alvo nas costas dele? – Kagome continuou se aproximando até que estava frente a frente ao "velho" baixinho, não estava entendendo qual era o jogo que o avô estava fazendo, mas sua jogada atual só abria duas possibilidades, ou Naraku assumia facilmente seu lugar de direito ou então tentaria matar Miroku para assumir seu lugar, ela e o irmão podiam ter suas diferenças mais ainda assim era diferente, ela podia ameaçar sua família.

-Para alguém sem sentimentos você não acha que esta sentimental demais? – o velho Higurashi conhecia a neta e talvez tudo o que estava precisando para voltar fosse um pouco de pressão, se fosse isso ele faria o possível para ajuda-la a voltar logo, ela era a esperança do seu povo.

-O senhor não existe mesmo, é com isso que esta preocupado? – Kagome praticamente rosnou antes de virar as costas e ir embora tão intempestivamente como chegara.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kagome apareceu na praia próxima a casa, nunca em sua vida esteve tão irritada, ela quase poderia acabar o serviço pelo odioso tio e acabar com o avô, caiu de joelhos sentindo as ondas geladas, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que estava sentindo uma imensa vontade de gritar? Por que seus olhos estavam ardendo? Ela não podia chorar, não tinha sentimentos, mas ainda assim... A água começou a deixar sua roupa molhada, mas não se importava, já chegava até a cintura, ajudava um pouco, mas não o suficiente.

-Oi! – ouviu Inuyasha dizer enquanto passava pela sala quase como um furacão, sentiu quando ele começou a segui-la, foi direto para o quarto que ele não podia entrar. – Kagome? – ouviu ele chama-la sua voz cheia de incerteza, ela poderia matar ele agora, mas ainda assim ela não queria.

-Vai arrumar alguma coisa para fazer. – rosnou, ouviu ele suspirar antes de se afastar e descer para o térreo.

Ele não entendia o que tinha acontecido com ela, mas seja o que for não era bom, a energia sinistra que ele sentiu antes dela passar pela porta não era bom sinal, mas decidiu manter distância, afinal ele estava ali por um triz, a qualquer momento ela podia mudar de ideia e não achar mais necessário ter um "escravo".

Horas mais tarde quando ele estava comendo seu macarrão ao molho branco com peixe assado, ela apareceu, estava com um aspecto cansado, Inuyasha decidiu ignorar sua presença, desde que fora sequestrado ele nunca a viu comendo nada, ela começou a mexer nas prateleiras e depois na geladeira até que montou um sanduiche e sentou de frente para ele, comeram silenciosamente, ele terminou primeiro lavando as coisas que ele tinha usado, seu coração disparou quando virou e deu de cara com Kagome, sem nenhuma palavra eles começaram a se agarrar, ele não sabia dizer quem tinha avançado primeiro, simplesmente em um momento eles estavam se encarando e no segundo um estava no braço do outro, Kagome não parecia normal ao menos pelo que ele conhecia dela, aparentemente alguma coisa no mundo, além daquelas praias, tinha deixado sua vampira assustada e se ela precisava de ajuda e aquela era a única ajuda que ele poderia oferecer, então ele faria de tudo para fazê-la esquecer do mundo lá fora, Inuyasha ergueu-a prensando contra a parede, e mesmo sem saber como, sabia que ela precisava dele.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

O mês passou rápido, já haviam feito sexo em todos os locais possíveis, ele podia dizer que conhecia o corpo dela como as próprias mãos, porém ele tinha curiosidade sobre algumas coisas, ele podia não ter tanta experiência anteriormente, porém já havia assistido alguns pornôs quando mais jovem e existiam certas coisas que ele gostaria de tentar, entretanto não sabia se tinha liberdade para tentar com a vampira, não havia nenhum carinho, nenhum sentimento, sempre que tinha oportunidade ela o torturava, ainda assim o hanyou não conseguia odiá-la, claro que ficava irritado e zangando principalmente com a facilidade que ela dominava seu corpo, não que ele não aproveitasse a experiência, mas seu corpo não negava nada a ela, mesmo com ela o tratando sempre como um objeto, mas ele se pegou sentindo algo a mais por ela, por muito tempo achou que ela era louca, agora tinha certeza que o louco era ele, como podia sentir alguma coisa por uma mulher que a qualquer momento iria mata-lo? Em nenhum momento ela bebia de seu sangue direto dele, mas nunca se lembrava de perguntar.

Lá estava ela em um dos momentos em que ele parecia não existir, sentada no sofá com um livro velho e gigantesco no colo, umas inscrições com letras estranhas, ele sentia falta de seus livros, o estudo sobre medicina o intrigava, havia tanto a se aprender e desenvolver, por exemplo, o fator de cura acelerado de youkais e hanyous, poderia desenvolver um produto sintético que auxiliasse os humanos a ter uma cura mais rápida, tinha tantas ideias, porém não poderia desenvolver nenhuma, cada dia que passava sua morte chegava mais perto.

Curioso ele sentou ao lado dela, ficou em silêncio examinando os traços dela enquanto lia hora emburrada, ou irritada, depois desceu os olhos para o livro, nunca havia visto aqueles símbolos, não tinha ideia do que poderia significar, durante todo esse tempo ele nunca pudera olha-la diretamente nos olhos, seus óculos eram apenas para leitura e dificultava um pouco sua visão para outras coisas, sua vista doía, porém ficaria cego antes de obedecer às ordens da vampira de tira-los, ela soltou um rosnado impaciente despertando-o de seus devaneios, fechou o livro com força fazendo-o desaparecer em seguida, era outra coisa que ele havia reparado nesse tempo é que vampiros possuíam habilidades mágicas interessantes, ou seria somente Kagome que tinha essas capacidades peculiares.

-Venha! – ordenou rude se levantando e estendendo a mão para ele que obedeceu apesar de não saber o que o aguardava, ela segurou sua mão com força exagerada, tensa, ela queria limpar a mente dos problemas que sua descendência lhe trazia, durante o mês que estivera convivendo com o hanyou ele se tornara um homem muito experiente em seus toques, em seus beijos, ela ainda tinha muito que lhe ensinar, mas a vontade de mata-lo por algum motivo aumentava cada vez mais, talvez fosse à vontade de tomar de seu sangue da fonte, mas nunca nenhum homem despertou seu interesse por tanto tempo, ele a satisfazia sexualmente de uma maneira que nenhum homem mortal ou imortal havia conseguido, este com certeza sabia como lutar pela vida, quando chegaram ao quarto ele a puxou para um beijo ardente prevendo que ela iria joga-lo na cama, sendo o dominante pelo menos no começo do ato.

Ele sabia mascarar bem seus sentimentos, mas ele liberava no cheiro o que escondia nos gestos e há muito ela sentia que para ele já não era mais só sexo ou luta pela vida, aquilo não o satisfazia mais por completo, ele queria mais dela, queria algo que ela não podia dar, ele logo ficaria magoado, mas ela não se importava, não conseguia sentir.

Jogando-a na cama como ela pretendia fazer com ele, lhe tirou rapidamente o vestido ficando nu em seguida logo se colocando sobre ela, Kagome levantou a mão para seu pescoço apertando e fazendo-o parar, olhou para ela questionador, seria agora então que ele teria o fim de sua vida.

-Rápido demais. – disse esperou ele concordar antes de solta-lo deixando-o respirar novamente, acenando silenciosamente novamente ele diminuiu a velocidade das coisas começando a beija-la no pescoço de forma intensa e feroz até perfurar a carne macia do pescoço dela sentindo o sangue fluir em sua boca, ela gemeu e agarrou-se mais a ele, Inuyasha apreciava o que o sangue dela lhe causava, dava mais resistência, força, velocidade, se feria menos durante o ato, além de ela achar prazeroso, começou a acariciar com uma das mãos um dos seus seios, ainda selvagem, mas sem a intenção inicial de estar logo dentro dela, o que era difícil, ainda mais quando ela desceu uma das mãos para acariciar sua extensão, era firme, mas sem machucar, ele voltou a beija-la na boca, o gosto do sangue dela ainda em seus lábios. – Agora. – ela gemeu abrindo-se para ele.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Esta um forte cheiro de cachorro aqui. – Kagome olhou para o Kouga, aquele bar era frequentado por seres do submundo, vez ou outro algum humano aparecia por ali, mas nada era feito a eles, incrivelmente os seres do submundo evoluíram bem a favor da humanidade, equilíbrio era muito importante, eles estavam cansados de viver nas trevas.

-Eu só sinto cheiro de lobo. – ironizou apesar de saber que Kouga se referia ao fato de carregar o cheiro do hanyou, eles faziam sexo com frequência, além do fato de que agora ela dormia na mesma cama que ele com frequência e por isso era comum ter o cheiro dele, mesmo quando toma banho o cheiro ainda permanece lá, parece que já estava impregnado até a alma dela, além do mais havia o fato de que não se importava muito em disfarçar.

-Esta com amante fixo agora? – Kouga gostava de se intrometer, era outro que não temia perguntar coisas inconvenientes para ela, obviamente Kagome não seria louca em mata-lo, a não ser que quisesse finalizar o acordo realizado a muitos anos atrás e ajudar Naraku a vencer a guerra e isso, apesar de sua falta de humanidade, ela não faria de jeito nenhum.

-Não sei desde quando minha vida pessoal se tornou do seu interesse. – Kagome estava impaciente, a burocracia do reino estava lhe perturbando, ainda havia um impasse, desde sua última conversa com o avô parecia que o assunto de deixar o reino havia sido deixado de lado, talvez pelos movimentos ousando do inimigo ou simplesmente o ancião havia considerado o que ela havia dito sobre colocar a vida de Miroku em risco.

-Deveria relaxar. – disse extremamente malicioso, ainda não havia encontrado sua cara metade, sabia que a outra também se encontrava na mesma situação, já haviam se divertido juntos, Kagome gargalhou antes de desaparecer, pelo visto não seria daquela vez.

Mal sabia Kouga que estava sendo observado, sempre com muita descrição observava seus movimentos, a diferença de idade era muito grande, ele já tinha mais de 100 anos quando ela nasceu não havia esperanças de que ele reparasse nela, não só por idade, já que entre os imortais isso nada influenciava, mas de sua raça ele era realeza enquanto ela fazia parte da segurança. Demorou anos, mas desde que o vira pela primeira vez, quando tinha somente 10 anos, decidiu o seu destino, iria ser sua guardiã e para isso se tornou a melhor lutadora e recentemente havia conseguido o cargo, como o príncipe não gostava de segurança ela tinha que manter-se nas sombras, seu amor enterrado profundamente em seu coração.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Tudo o que podia fazer era fugir, não era forte o suficiente, seus pais haviam falado para ela varias vezes que não devia se aproximar dali, haviam renegados na área e com eles os frios, era sempre assim, onde havia um, sempre havia o outro, humanos que se perdia na ilusão do sangue e do amor, ela não foi para ali por vontade própria, em sua distração ela se perdeu, nova demais para controlar a transformação, ela vivia a mercê da lua cheia, era assim para os mais novos, somente quando chegasse a maioridade adquiriria a habilidade para controlar a transformação ao seu bel prazer._

 _-DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ. – ela pediu sem parar de correr, estava sozinha, ninguém iria ajudar, iria morrer naquele dia, sem poder se despedir dos pais e do avô, sozinha..._

 _A palavra se repetia em sua mente, ela tinha velocidade, apesar de nunca serem mais rápidos do que os vampiros, ainda assim os lobisomens eram tão velozes quanto, mesmo sem sua transformação ela não seria tão forte o suficiente, se sobrevivesse ela treinaria para ser mais forte, ela aprenderia a se defender._

 _Em sua distração tropeçou e caiu arrastando-se pela terra, ralando os joelhos e braços se sujando toda, aparentemente não teria a oportunidade para se tornar mais forte, olhou para traz encontrando dois frios muito próximos de alcança-la, quando finalmente eles chegaram, ela ainda tentava levantar sentindo a dor se espalhar pelo corpo._

 _Então aconteceu, antes de ela ser atacada, alguém matou os frios, era rápido e ela quase não havia conseguido acompanhar seus movimentos, então ele estava na sua frente, em uma pose despreocupada, com as mãos nos bolsos das calças, olhando preocupado para ela, seu cabelo castanho escuro estava amarrado em um alto rabo de cavalo, seus olhos azuis brilhavam, mostrando sua inteligência e perspicácia, ele tinha as orelhas levemente pontudas, sinal de que pertencia à realeza, seus caninos eram visíveis devido ao sorriso, não era muito cumprido, mas eram um pouco mais grossos do que os dos mortais, quando eles se transformavam é que os caninos se expandiam, normalmente um mortal não acharia estranho, ele era muito bonito._

 _-Tudo bem? – ele perguntou abaixando até ela, ele não parecia como os outros que ela já vira, provavelmente a teriam salvado e virado as costas indo embora em seguida, ela ficou sem resposta, encantada, ele sorriu levemente mexendo em uma de suas maria Chiquinha, depois olhou em volta cheirando, enrugou a testa levemente antes de voltar a atenção para ela e pega-la no colo andando tranquilamente pela noite, eles não falaram nada até que chegou em sua casa. – Cuide-se. – ele disse colocando-a no chão e bagunçando seu cabelo, sorriu novamente e foi embora._

 _Ela ficou ali, olhando ele seguir em direção à lua sumindo de sua visão, só então conseguiu ir para casa e nunca mais esqueceu aquele dia._

 _FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Ela o viu várias vezes depois daquele dia, mas ele nunca mais pareceu perceber sua presença, e por muito tempo ela sentiu raiva e inveja da vampira Kagome, não era segredo para ninguém que os dois tiveram um relacionamento basicamente sexual, mas depois que ela ficou sabendo da história na integra do que aconteceu com a vampira e seu coração amoleceu.

Havia uma grande tensão no submundo, alguns na expectativa pela guerra, outros torcendo pelo retorno da humanidade da princesa, outros tendendo ao lado dos renegados, estava complicado definir em quem confiar.

Voltando ao presente, ela o observou bebendo e conversando com a dupla de bestas que sempre o seguia por todos os lugares, vez ou outras mulheres o abordavam, mas ele não demonstrava muito interesse, ele sabia que a maioria delas estava interessada em ganhar um espaço na realeza, ela iria proteger ele, até mesmo com a sua vida.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Estava se tornando um habito acordar no meio da tarde e encontra-la dormindo ao seu lado, enquanto era dia ela permanecia dormindo tranquilamente, independente do barulho que ele fizesse, podia fazer uma festa e ela ainda permaneceria ali como se estivesse morta, nos últimos dias ela havia agido de uma maneira estranha, tirando semana passada que havia trago algumas roupas para ele, estava o tratando como se fosse completamente invisível, talvez agora ela finalmente fosse mata-lo, já que não serviria mais para satisfazer ela.

Sentou na poltrona e ficou observando por uma fresta o sol se pondo, talvez fosse o último, assim que o sol sumiu no horizonte ele sentiu a movimentação dela, mas ao olhar para a cama ela permanecia parada olhada para o teto, algo não estava certo, caminhou lentamente até ela.

-Kagome? – questionou incerto enquanto subia na cama, ela ainda permaneceu imóvel. – Esta tudo bem? – em resposta recebeu um sorriso irônico, ao menos era um sinal de que de certa maneira ela esta normal.

-Preocupado cachorrinho? – detestava seus apelidos "carinhosos" e ela tinha muitos, mas o que preferia mais era aquele.

-Não, só achei você mais anormal que o costume. – respondeu grosseiro, sabia que receberia uma retaliação pela resposta mal educada, mas estava cansado demais para evitar esse tipo de comportamento típico de sua personalidade forte, mas em resposta ela simplesmente gargalhou, realmente havia alguma coisa errada com ela.

-Me beije. – ordenou friamente, ele a olhou desconfiado, algo realmente não estava legal, talvez a vampira tivesse enlouquecido de vez, mas decidiu que iria entra naquele jogo dela novamente mesmo que fosse a última vez.

-Se eu não quiser? – perguntou emburrado, ela olhou de lado para ele antes de voltar a olhar para o teto como se estivesse considerando alguma coisa.

-Eu te mato agora. – sussurrou tranquilamente.

-Até quando vai continuar com esses jogos? – era prazeroso dividir a cama com ela, mas aquele jogo de gato e rato se tornava cada vez mais insatisfatório, ao menos para ele.

-Até eu cansar, já lhe disse isso. – ela estava extremamente seria, esta com certeza havia sido a conversa mais longa que já tiveram desde seu sequestro, seus olhos descerão para os lábios carnudos, o pescoço delgado liso como porcelana, os seios redondos presos somente por uma blusa com zíper frontal, observou sua mão chegando à base do zíper puxando-o para baixo. – O que esta fazendo? – não havia surpresa, ela o estava repreendendo.

-Só o que ordenou. – sussurrou em resposta.

-Ordenei que me beijasse. – retrucou observando enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça em direção ao seu seio esquerdo o mamilo já duro em expectativa do toque dele, Inuyasha gostava de ver como o corpo dela reagia a ele.

-Mas não disse onde. – disse já com o bico entre os lábios, passando a língua antes de fazer pressão com os lábios e sugar forte do jeito que ele sabia que ela gostava.

-Esperto. – disse entre gemidos, seu primeiro elogio, alguma coisa realmente estava errada, não que ele achasse ruim, mas a maneira que eles fizeram sexo foi diferente, ele dominou completamente o ato, ela se entregou aos seus cuidados, parecia uma despedida, ele finalmente morreria.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hoje era aquele dia do mês que ele detestava, torcia para que a vampira estivesse ocupada com alguma coisa e só viesse no dia seguinte pela manhã, por esse motivo havia passado o dia inquieto, normalmente nesses dias sempre ficava isolado de todos, não queria que ninguém o visse em sua forma mais fraca, nem seus pais, nem seu meio irmão e principalmente a vampira.

Quando finalmente acontecesse e ele ficasse na sua forma humana, Kagome poderia mata-lo mais facilmente enquanto estivessem na cama, bastava apertar um pouco mais ou causar um sangramento e ele já era.

O sol começou a se por e as mudanças estavam começando, ele já estava acostumado com o pulsar, caminhou até o banheiro do quarto e se trancou, talvez tivesse que passar a noite ali, não que ele achasse que uma porta iria impedir que ela entrasse, olhou seu reflexo e começou a ver seu cabelo perdendo o tom prateado e ficando negros, seus olhos âmbar foi escurecendo até adquirirem aquele tom violeta tão raro quanto o outro, mas que só ele sabe como se parece, não poderia arriscar tirar os óculos e ser surpreendido, então perdeu os caninos e as garras.

-Então é hoje? – virou assustado ao ouvir a voz dela, estava escorada na porta com os braços cruzados, ele ainda não conseguia ler ela, mas seja lá o que esperasse quando fosse descoberto, aquela passividade o surpreendeu.

-Você sabia? – poucas pessoas sabiam sobre as fraquezas de um hanyou, eles faziam o possível para manter em segredo, algumas vezes até mesmo de seus conjugues, era uma surpresa que Kagome soubesse que existia aquela possibilidade.

-Eu tenho alguns anos de conhecimento. – algumas vezes esquecia-se de que ela não tinha a idade que aparentava, Kagome parecia ter no máximo 19 anos, talvez ela não reagisse muito bem se perguntasse sobre quantos anos tinha na realidade, acreditava que, independente da raça, nenhuma mulher gostava daquela pergunta. – É sempre em noite de lua nova? – ela se aproximou pegando uma das mexas negras e passando-a entre os dedos, foi como uma caricia suava, surpreso ele só afirmou com a cabeça. – Você se parece muito com a sua mãe desse jeito. – ela disse observando cada detalhe de seu rosto.

-Como sabe? – foi uma surpresa a menção sobre a mãe dele, ela não pareceu se abalar, ainda sentindo a textura de seu cabelo, era a conversa mais longa que tinham e isso o assustava tanto quanto a probabilidade de ela conhecer sua mãe.

-Eu sei muitas coisas... – ela lhe deu um sorriso frio, aquilo só aumentava sua curiosidade.

-Quantos anos você tem? – ele perguntou em um sussurro, ela se aproximou mais um pouco dele, isso enviou alertas de perigo para ele.

-Cerca de 300 anos. – ela resmungou em resposta, ele engoliu a surpresa, tanto por ela responder, quanto pela resposta, quem dera ele chegasse a essa idade tão bem quando ela. – Muito velha para você? – ela ironizou e ele simplesmente negou, eram muitos anos de diferença, não podia negar, mas não tinha a menor importância. – Eu poderia mata-lo tão facilmente agora. – ela disse passando a mão pelo pescoço dele. – Não haveria a menor graça, entretanto. – ela estava afirmando que ele iria viver mais uma noite.

-Mesmo sem querer, ainda é uma possibilidade. – ele resmungou quando a atenção dela começou a andar para outro ponto, as pupilas expandindo-se para cobrir o vermelho.

-Com medo? – ela afastou-se e só então ele reparou no que ela estava vestindo, era um curto vestido preto simples com um zíper que se estendia por todo o comprimento com uma bota de salto alto e cano curto, ela sempre estava bem vestida, mas nunca maquiada, destrancou a porta e foi para o quarto, ele a seguiu chegando quando ela começava a descer o zíper mostrando que não usava nada além do vestido.

-Eu não tenho medo. – resmungou contrariado, ela simplesmente riu antes de deitar na cama.

-Tira pra mim. – ela esticou o pé para ele que atendeu o seu pedido.

-Você disse que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse com o seu corpo. – ele disse começando a subir as mãos pelo tornozelo.

-Foi maneira de falar. – ela disse enquanto ele subia as mãos para a batata da perna. – O que estaria passando por essa cabecinha pervertida? – ele corou, depois das diversas coisas que eles haviam feito, como podia se constranger com uma simples pergunta?

Ele ficou calado e Kagome não iria insistir, era instigante as mudanças que ela podia ver nele, os cabelos negros, os dentes retos, sem garras, apostava que os olhos também deveriam estar diferentes, entretanto seria uma coisa que não conseguiria verificar a não ser que tirasse os óculos a força, coisa que não faria.

Apesar de gostar da massagem que estava recebendo estava impaciente, queria saber as diferenças, então o puxou para cima de si e trocou as posições ficando por cima, ele não teve muito que reclamar e ainda conseguiu sair vivo.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mexeu-se desconfortável, havia alguma coisa diferente, sentou-se apressadamente olhando em volta, não estava no quarto da vampira, na verdade não se parecia com nenhum dos quartos da casa dela, olhando mais atentamente ele finalmente percebeu que estava no seu quarto, na casa dos seus tios, não sabia como e nem quando isso aconteceu, será que tudo o que passara havia sido um sonho? Não, seu pulso ainda ardia do último corte que Kagome lhe fizera.

-Inuyasha! – olhou para a porta e viu Sango que logo correu em sua direção se jogando em cima dele em um abraço apertado.

-Eu estou bem Sango. – disse não conseguindo acreditar que estava vivo e em casa.

-Já estava perdendo as esperanças de ver você de novo com vida. – disse começando a chorar e sem solta-lo.

-Eu sei, também pensei que não fosse sobreviver. – disse antes de afastar a prima de si.

-Ela machucou muito você? – perguntou examinando o primo, não havia nenhum machucado aparente, mas ela reparou que Inuyasha parecia diferente, além de não parecer tão feliz com sua liberdade, havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos, mas ele não parecia estar disposto a falar muito sobre isso.

-Em vista do que poderia ter feito, acho que não. – Kagome disse que iria mata-lo e ali estava ele, no seu quarto falando com sua prima, não conseguia entender o porquê, também estava com aquela sensação de perda, não queria pensar em nunca mais ver a vampira novamente, mas talvez fosse o melhor, não haveria futuro para eles, ela não podia dar o que ele queria.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Não esperava esse gesto de bondade vindo de você. – Kagome olhou para Miroku, estava deitado na cama dela, era um péssimo hábito que os dois mantinham quando estavam no quarto um do outro.

-Não sei do que esta falando. – disse fechando a porta, já começando a se despir deixando as peças caírem no chão andando de lingerie pelo quarto, Miroku nunca a olharia com malícia.

-Inuyasha ainda esta vivo, você o devolveu com vida. – disse sem se mexer, Kagome riu maliciosamente, obviamente ele estava falando disso, mas era impressionante como o irmão via bondade nas menores coisas, não era como se ela não pudesse mudar de ideia e ir agora lá matar o hanyou.

-Por enquanto! – disse jogando-se ao lado do irmão, ele olhou para ela tentando ler o que ela estava pensando e o que viu lhe tirou a certeza de que o primo da namorada estava seguro agora.

-Como assim? – perguntou surpreso, não esperava que ela fosse dizer algo do tipo, estava com esperança de poder voltar a viver em paz, mas aparentemente não poderia fazer isso enquanto Kagome não religasse a humanidade e aparentemente se dependesse dela isso nunca aconteceria, talvez se ela achasse seu noivo, por algum momento até achou que Inuyasha pudesse ser, entretanto ela ainda continuava fria como uma pedra.

-Ele carrega meu sangue em seu sistema, se eu tivesse matado ele o transformaria em vampiro e muito provavelmente ele seria muito poderoso, mais do que qualquer um, menos eu é claro, ou ele poderia se tornar algo muito pior. – o silencio caiu sobre ambos enquanto Miroku absorvia o que a mais nova havia acabado de falar, era mais uma das histórias que estava correta sobre os vampiros, havia duas maneiras de realizar isso, antes eles bebiam quase até o ponto da morte e davam seu sangue em uma grande quantidade, outra maneira era dar sangue durante algum tempo e depois matar.

-Você o deixou beber de você? – não pode evitar a surpresa que transpareceu em sua voz, se o hanyou morresse agora seria como um deles, ou pior seria como um renegado, vampiros que continham somente trevas, existiam duas maneiras de se tornar um renegado, ou sendo transformado em vampiro e ter a alma corrompida no processo ou ser vampiro e ser corrompido completamente, ainda bem que Kagome não havia sido corrompida, provavelmente seria o fim da humanidade.

-Ele pareceu gostar muito. – perturbar o irmão era prazeroso, além do mais não estava mentindo, tirando a primeira vez que ele recusou, normalmente o hanyou pedia para beber dela e era um prazer tão maravilhoso que ela nunca havia sentido antes, não costumava ter relações com outros vampiros onde era comum a troca de mordidas durante o ato, mas a experiência com o hanyou abriu os olhos dela para esse tipo de coisa.

-Vai deixa-lo em paz? – havia uma esperança boba na pergunta que a tirou de seus devaneios e a deixou irritada, porque deveria deixar Inuyasha em paz? Era tudo tão divertido e ele pareceu gostar muito do tempo que passaram juntos, ao menos 50%.

-Não conte com isso. – não importa o quanto estivesse irritando Miroku, ainda continuaria, deveria estar feliz já que enquanto se distraia com o hanyou parava de matar por diversão e causava menos preocupação em chamar a atenção.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Inuyasha, você esta prestando atenção? – o hanyou olhou para a prima que mantinha as mãos na cintura e batia um dos pés de forma impaciente, agora mais do que nunca ele tinha certeza de que estava maluco, fazia exatamente um mês desde que voltara a sua vida normal e todos os dias se pegava pensando na vampira, se ela estava bem, se havia alguma chance dela pensar nele tanto quanto ele pensava nela, estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela, isso era um fato, não havia mais nenhuma dúvida, entretanto não sabia muito bem como deveria lidar com isso.

Sango também estava impaciente, pois Miroku também havia sumido com o aviso de que estaria resolvendo algumas coisas de grande importância e não podia dar nenhum detalhe, isso incomodava ela, não poder conhecer a família dele, na verdade não saber nada sobre ele além de ser vampiro e de ter uma irmã sanguinária, mas a exemplo da família que ela conhecia era melhor não querer conhecer o resto, era uma alivio que somente Inuyasha tivesse chamado a atenção de Kagome, ele nem queria imaginar se a vampira voltasse sua atenção para a prima.

-Desculpe, o que você estava falando? – e claro que não ajudava em nada o aviso para que tomasse cuidado com Kagome antes de desaparecer, Sango estava comemorando o retorno de suas vidas "normais", já que ser noiva de um vampiro não poderia ser considerado normal e o fato de Inuyasha estar perdidamente apaixonada por sua futura assassina não ajudava em nada.

-Que essa roupa é muito bonita, acha que eu devia compra? – Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível já que se estava ali para fazer mais do que companhia não poderia ajudar, virou-se para ir embora e acabou esbarrando em alguém.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou ajudando a pessoa a pegar as coisas que caíram. – Kagome? – disse assim que ergueu o rosto para a mulher a sua frente.

-Estou bem, mas não sou essa tal Kagome. – a mulher disse com um sorriso tímido, Inuyasha suspirou, obvio que não era ela, estavam no shopping em plena luz do dia, provavelmente a vampira estaria dormindo, mas não podia negar que havia uma grande semelhança entre as duas, tirando o fato da garota a sua frente ter olhos castanhos escuros, cabelos lisos e lhe passava uma incrível sensação de perigo, coisa que nunca sentiu em relação à Kagome mesmo sabendo o que ela era, a mulher a sua frente também tinha uma grande propensão a usar roupas claras, usava uma regata branca decotada demais e até poderia parecer vulgar se não fosse à falta de atributos dela, era muito magra e quase sem curvas.

-Oi! Eu sou Sango. – sua prima se aproximou apresentando-se para a mulher, pensando que preferiria estar na companhia de Kagome novamente ou de algum animal venenoso, Sango costumava saber avaliar bem as pessoas à primeira vista, claro que Kagome havia causado uma péssima primeira impressão, mas pensando bem, talvez nem fosse tão ruim assim, mas aquela mulher a sua frente lhe trazia uma sensação estranha.

-Sou Kikyou, prazer. – disse com um grande sorriso. – Você é? – questionou voltando seu interesse para o hanyou, este a olhou desinteressado por um tempo, mas não custava nada ser educado.

-Inuyasha. – disse simplesmente.

-Gostariam de me acompanhar até a lanchonete? – continuou ignorando o comprimento um tanto grosseiro, Sango olhou para o primo por um tempo vendo o quanto estava emburrado, tinha que reconhecer que a tal da Kikyou parecia um pouco com Kagome, mas tinha que reconhecer também que a vampira era muito mais deslumbrante, elas também tinham em comum a palidez, só que Kagome parecia ter pele de porcelana, enquanto Kikyou parecia ter um aspecto doente.

-Seria um prazer, mas temos que ir. – Sango respondeu puxando Inuyasha para dentro da loja, este a agradeceu mentalmente, a prima sabia que algo o estava incomodando, porém ela nem imaginava que provavelmente o motivo era diferente de um trauma.

Enquanto eles se afastavam Inuyasha ainda viu Kikyou os olhando parada no mesmo lugar em que eles a deixaram, havia algo nela, algo além da semelhança com Kagome que o deixou muito incomodado, mas não estava nem um pouco disposto a investigar.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sango havia aceitado ir ao apartamento dele, era a primeira vez desde o fatídico dia em que ela descobriu o seu segredo, eles estavam deitados na cama dele em seu quarto assistindo a algum filme que ela tinha escolhido, era bom ter ela perto assim dele, os pais dela pareciam mais tranquilos com relação a deixar Sango com ele depois que Inuyasha voltou para casa sem nenhum arranhão confirmando a história que eles tinham inventado.

Claro que para conseguir dormir ali com ele naquela noite, ela teve que mentir dizendo que iria dormir na casa de uma amiga, mas fazia algum tempo que ela estava pensando em evoluir seu relacionamento com Miroku e para isso ela precisava passar mais tempo com ele e agora que estavam sozinhos em uma cama e tudo o que conseguira sugerir foi um filme.

-Quando fui falar com os seus pais a primeira vez, vi uma foto da família, você não fala muito do seu irmão mais novo. – ele iniciou a conversa, lembrando-se daquele fato, que devido à situação passada acabou ficado esquecida.

-Sinto muita falta dele, então acabo não falando sobre isso, mas penso nele o tempo todo. – ela respondeu se aconchegando mais ao namorado, sua temperatura ainda era um pouco mais fria do que a dela, mas pelo que ele havia dito Kagome era mais fria ainda.

-Onde ele esta? – depois que perguntou ficou tenso, achando-se idiota por levantar aquele assunto, afinal o mais novo poderia não estar mais vivo.

-Ele é um menino muito inteligente, ganhou uma bolsa de estudos para uma grande escola na américa, foi contra todos e agora ele esta lá, deve conhece-lo no fim do ano. – ele relaxou, dando um beijo em sua testa, deixando que o silêncio retornasse, votando sua atenção para o filme.

Miroku podia sentir a inquietude de sua namorada, afinal eles estavam ligados, Sango podia sentir algumas coisas, mas para ele era muito mais fácil de ler, parecia errado, mas ele estava se divertindo com o caminhar dos planos da namorada, por isso estava deixando as coisas rolarem, deixaria que ela tomasse as iniciativas e determinasse quando estivesse pronta.

Quem diria que ele chegaria a esse momento? Tantos anos de vida, tantas experiências e agora ele estava em um relacionamento com uma virgem e sendo o homem mais carinhoso e paciente, Kagome estava rindo dele o tempo todo, mas ele não se importava.

-Miroku! – Sango chamou respirando profundamente e olhando para ele, que retribuiu os olhos esperando que ela falasse o que queria, mas no fim ela simplesmente foi para frente e juntou seus lábios ao dele, que correspondeu acariciando suas costas, tornou o beijo ansioso e desajeitado em algo calmo e romântico.

-Você quer mesmo continuar com isso? – ele perguntou separando os lábios sua mão passando pelo seu braço, não esperava essa atitude dele, esperava que ele fosse levar o beijo como uma clara permissão para que ficasse junto daquela maneira, ela concordou constrangida, ele simplesmente ficou em silêncio olhando sem interromper os movimentos do braço.

-Sim, eu tenho. – não passou de um sussurro, mas era tudo o que ele precisava.

-Eu te amo! – ele sussurrou voltando a beija-la e Sango não se arrependeu de ter esperado, Miroku foi muito gentil e levou em consideração suas necessidades antes das deles, não foi uma surpresa tão grande já que ele sempre agia daquela maneira.

Em algum momento da noite ela lembra vagamente de ter visto os caninos salientes, mas em nenhum momento teve medo, ficou até horrorizada por oferecer o pescoço da maneira que fizera naquele momento, ele somente deu um leve beijo em sua pulsação e então juntou os lábios novamente, Sango não dormiu muito aquela noite.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**


	5. A VIDA É UM DESASTRE

**Olá, meus queridos!**

 **Sinto muitíssimo por minha demora, infelizmente tive obra em casa e durante a arrumação para tirar as coisas do caminho, meu pen drive tomou chá de sumiço, sei que existem maneiras mais eficientes de arquivar minhas histórias, mas ainda não me adaptei a algumas tecnologias, não sou velha, tá? Sou só preguiçosa tecnologicamente ^^'**

 **#** Beth **# Muito obrigada pelo carinho e ficou realmente muito feliz em saber que chegou a acompanhar todas as minhas histórias, espero que com os anos elas tenham melhorado, sempre penso em revisar, mas uma vez terminada eu já estou concentrada em diversos outros projetos e fica complicado fazer isso. Pois é, se eu não gostasse tanto de escrever já teria abandonado o FF a muito tempo, vivi os tempo dourados do site e hoje em dia as coisas são mais escassas, porém é sempre bom receber um feedback sobre o que estamos postando. Espero que continue apreciando a história. Até a próxima!**

 **#** elisabethsrj **# Eu é que agradeço por saber que tem acompanhado e apreciado minhas histórias. Ainda vou continuar com as postagens semanais, infelizmente tive uns problemas como mencionei acima, mãe quando decide guardar as coisas, acabam escondendo, mas enfim achei meus arquivos e me salvei de ter que reescrever esse capítulo, muita coisa foi acrescentada ao logo das edições feitas. Gostei muito das suas sugestões, mas é tudo um mistério, tenho mais dois capítulos prontos e quando tenho acesso leio e releio acrescentando coisas e fazendo alterações, então não a nenhuma certeza. Obrigada pelo carinho. Até a próxima!**

 **BOA LEITURA**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Anteriormente..._

 _Em algum momento da noite ela lembra vagamente de ter visto os caninos salientes, mas em nenhum momento teve medo, ficou até horrorizada por oferecer o pescoço da maneira que fizera naquele momento, ele somente deu um leve beijo em sua pulsação e então juntou os lábios novamente, Sango não dormiu muito aquela noite._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Inuyasha! – levantou exasperado olhou em volta não encontrando nada, podia jurar que tinha escutado a voz dela, ela sussurrava seu nome, mas depois de um tempo voltou a deitar já que não encontrou nada, nem mesmo seu cheiro ele conseguiu captar, fechou os olhos voltando a dormir, devia estar ficando louco de vez. – Inuyasha! – acordou novamente sentando-se e olhando em volta, nada novamente, mais uma peça da sua cabeça, suspirou e fechou os olhos buscando calma para voltar a deitar e tentar dormir, quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu dois pontos brilhantes do canto mais escuro do quarto. – Você é tão engraçado. – era realmente ela e estava ali rindo dele.

-Kagome? – questionou surpreso, ele havia sonhado com ela todas as noites, não havia imaginado que amar transformasse a pessoa em algo patético, mas talvez fosse só a questão de que nunca poderia ter seu sentimento correspondido, pensar sobre isso não ajudava em nada, por isso empurrou os pensamentos sobre seus sentimentos para o fundo de sua mente e transformou sua expressão para esconder a surpresa por sua visita.

-Sim. – respondeu saindo das sombras, os cabelos soltos, um vestido solto curto e estava descalça, era uma visão estranhamente sensual, como se tivesse relaxando em casa e batesse uma vontade repentina de ir até ele. Inuyasha estava lendo quando dormiu e por isso estava usando óculos, talvez fosse bom manter o hábito de dormir assim, porém estava sem camisa, na verdade, depois de seu tempo de convivo com a vampira havia adquirido alguns hábitos, entre eles o de dormir somente de cueca.

-Veio acabar o serviço? – ela finalmente havia voltado para matar ele, por que outro motivo ela voltaria? Miroku havia alertado eles, mas não imaginava que ela viria no seu quarto, talvez não ficasse satisfeita em acabar somente com ele, podia ter ido ali com a intenção de acabar com sua prima e tios, seu corpo ficou tenso, com a expectativa de ter que lutar com ela, durante o tempo em que foi seu escravo, ela o usava para treinar suas habilidades e aproveitava para causar dor, ele sabia que não era forte o suficiente para vence-la, ainda, ele vinha treinando para que quando fosse necessário desse seu melhor e a retardasse o suficiente para que pelo menos a prima sobrevivesse.

-Continua impertinente. – subiu na cama, o que ela estaria pensando? Estava na casa dos tios e a relação entre eles não costumava ser muito romântica e silenciosa e se ela fosse matar ele não iria sem lutar.

-O que quer? Não cansou de jogar? – ela sentou sobre ele como havia feito na primeira vez que se beijaram, observou enquanto ela examinava seu corpo e mordia levemente o lábio inferior, era um ato tão pequeno e ainda assim causou uma reação em cadeia em seu corpo, o canino deixou o lábio avermelhado onde pressionou e ele sentiu vontade de substituir o dente dela pelo dele, passou a língua lentamente pelos lábios sentindo a boca repentinamente seca.

-Você cansou? – ela sussurrou antes de se inclinar e lamber o pescoço dele, ela podia sentir a pulsação acelerando, era tentador morder ele naquele lugar, talvez ele achasse que ela fosse fazer isso já que demorou bastante naquela área, ela podia sentir o cheiro de seu desejo crescendo e se seu olfato não fosse tão bom, ela ainda poderia senti-lo duro contra ela. – Sabia que não tem ninguém em casa? – perguntou olhando novamente para ele, os olhos vermelhos, ele havia esquecido, os tios e Sango haviam ido visitar os amigos na cidade ao lado e só voltariam amanhã, tudo o que ele queria era ela com ele de novo e lá estava ela.

-Kagome. – rosnou antes de puxa-la para si invertendo as posições, tirou a roupa dela sem nenhuma delicadeza provavelmente rasgando a peça delicada em sua presa, ela não pareceu se importar já que ouvindo-a rir, parou um momento para admirar o fato que ela não usava nada além do vestido, sua pele pálida tão atraente o fez rosnar de vontade, sua mente não fazia jus ao que realmente tinha em seus braços no momento, tirou a única peça que usava unindo os corpos em um movimento rápido arrancando um suspiro de satisfação e então afundou os caninos na base do pescoço dela sem nenhuma delicadeza arrancando um grito dela, a relação foi rápida, intensa e extremamente prazerosa.

-Não vai ser só isso, certo? – ela perguntou sarcástica.

-Eu estou só começando. – calou-a com mais um beijo ardente.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ele havia sido o dominante durante toda a noite anterior, somente porque ela deixou que assim fosse, o quarto estava completamente escuro, graças à cortina blackout que ele instalara devido a ter se acostumado com a escuridão do quarto que compartilhou na casa de praia de Kagome, remexeu-se na cama sem vontade de levantar, se fosse daquele tipo de homem que gostava de se gabar, poderia se reunir com os amigos para estufar seu peito de orgulho e dizer que havia sido capaz de fazer amor com uma mulher até perder as contas e que com toda a certeza todas as vezes havia sido prazeroso para ambos, ela havia acabado com ele, em diversos momentos da noite ele sugou dela e no fim, antes de perder a luta contra o sono sentiu ela cortando seu pulso.

Desistindo de ficar na cama obrigou a seu corpo a desperta, descobriu surpreso o ser deitado ao lado dele, ela não havia ido embora, ao contrario, estava deitada sobre o peito dele, nesses momentos ele entendia porque a amava, um amor que nunca seria correspondido, talvez se pensasse nisso com frequência pudesse fazer seu coração idiota entender a realidade, não havia futuro para aquele sentimento, ela iria mata-lo ou esquece-lo, nunca ama-lo, mas aquela face tranquila e inocente que ela mantinha, a mão delicada sobre o seu peito.

Com um cuidado que ele sabia não ser necessário levantou da cama e foi para a cozinha encontrando Sango sentada sozinha lanchando e olhando para o celular.

-Cadê o tio e a tia? – perguntou pegando um copo de água.

-Decidiram ficar mais um dia por lá, o que houve com você? – perguntou preocupada quando viu os machucados das costas do primo.

-Kagome apareceu. – disse com simplicidade, terminando a água e pegando alguma coisa para comer.

-A gente nunca conversou sobre o tempo que passaram juntos, o que faziam? – Sango perguntou, mas observando o primo e os arranhões em suas costas era bem obvio qual era o passatempo preferido de Kagome com ele.

-Não vai querer ouvir a resposta Sango. – disse enquanto começava a preparar o sanduiche com as coisas que pegou na geladeira.

-Provavelmente esta certo, mas quando você diz que ela apareceu, apareceu onde? – só agora se importando com esse fato.

-No meu quarto, ontem à noite. – Sango o olhou surpresa.

-Ela já foi embora? – Inuyasha revirou os olhos, prestando atenção nos ingredientes, pegou o pão de forma, o peito de peru e o queijo, fez várias camadas e Sango, infelizmente, ainda o olhava esperando por uma resposta, ele acabou ocupando muito tempo de Kagome e quando as coisas se acalmaram o dia já amanhecia lá fora, obviamente a vampira não podia ir embora até que anoitecesse.

-Ela ainda esta lá. – Sango quase ficou com vontade de ir lá em cima ver, Inuyasha havia dito que vampiros sem pretendente pareciam mortos quando dormiam, mas decidiu deixar a curiosidade de lado, já que ela nem havia visto Miroku dormir, então não havia comparativo.

-Vocês estão o que? Em um relacionamento sério? – perguntou sarcástica.

-Sabe que não, não sou o predestinado dela como você é do Miroku, sou só um brinquedo com prazo de validade. – Sango ficou surpresa com o rancor na resposta de Inuyasha, mas ele não conseguia responder de outra maneira.

-Você gosta dela. – disse depois de um tempo incrédula, ela não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, mas agora era obvio, o primo estava apaixonado pela Kagome e a vampira não possuía sentimentos para retribuir.

-Não tem importância. – resmungou deixando a prima sem fala, antes de voltar para o quarto, encontrou a vampira deitada na mesma posição em que deixara, foi para a mesa no canto oposto e acendeu o abajur comendo o lanche que levara para o quarto.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Inuyasha! – olhou na direção que o chamavam e viu uma mulher correndo em sua direção, era a mesma que havia encontrado no shopping com Sango, tentou lembrar-se do nome dela, mas não conseguia, ela usava um vestido branco deixando sua pele parecendo mais amarelada do que branca, talvez por isso Kagome gostasse tanto de roupas escuras, faziam sua pele brilhar e lá estava ele pensando na vampira e ainda por cima usando-a para encontrar defeitos em outra mulher. – Que sorte encontrar você, estava precisando de companhia para ir à lanchonete. – olhou por um tempo desconfiado, mas quem era ele para negar um pedido tão inocente? Nem era comprometido nem nada.

-Claro! – Seguiram conversando até o lugar, escolheram um lugar do lado de fora mesmo pegando um pouco do sol da tarde, era algo que nunca conseguiria fazer se conseguisse ter um relacionamento sério com Kagome, a vampira nunca faria nada com ele a luz do dia, ele podia ser um rato de biblioteca, mas ainda assim apreciava poder sair de dia, caminhar de mãos dadas, ir tomar um sorvete.

-Você é sempre tão calado. – ela disse parando de beber seu suco e observando ele com olhos atentos, claro que estava calado, tudo o que ele fazia era pensar no que estava fazendo e em como não poderia fazer com Kagome.

-Gosto mais de ouvir do que falar. – disse simplesmente, em alguns minutos de convivência com Kikyou e ele já havia comparado a humana a vampira em todos os sentidos possíveis, hoje o que mais estava incomodando era o cheiro forte que emanava dela, porém depois de mais algum tempo em companhia da mulher até chegou a acha-la agradável, mas a insegurança que ela lhe dava não diminuía.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fazia dois meses que não via Kagome e desde que Miroku se apresentou a família ele não precisou mais seguir a prima nos encontros, mas ainda assim a prima o convidava vez ou outra para uma saída, entretanto encontrar Miroku sempre fazia ele lembrar da irmã, a única coisa que o namorado da prima disse sobre Kagome é que ela estava ocupada com alguns assuntos familiares, a faculdade também o ajudava com uma certa distração, além do trabalho e até podia dizer que estava quase namorando com Kikyou, saiam pelo menos uma vez por semana e ela ligava para ele todos os dias, mas ainda não havia acontecido o pedido oficial, mas eles já haviam trocado alguns beijos, a humana havia tomando a iniciativa...

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Era o quarto encontro que Kikyou forçava ele a ir, era o primeiro que acontecia de noite, eles iriam jantar, a humana havia organizado tudo, desde aquele primeiro "encontro" ela havia se mostrado uma mulher cheia de atitude, pediu o telefone dele, começou a se impor em sua rotina fazendo ligações diárias e como ele estava buscando fazer coisas para não pensar em uma certa vampira, ter Kikyou no seu pé meio que o distraia de seus problemas._

 _Eles haviam combinado de se encontra no restaurante, ele sabia vagamente o local onde ela havia marcado e por isso colocou uma calça jeans, uma regata branca e uma camisa xadrez aberta, além de tênis, olhou-se no espelho e pensou que talvez fosse à hora de mudar o guarda roupa, não que estivesse com a intenção de chamar a atenção de ninguém, mas porque o estilo atual não parecia mais combinar com ele._

 _Chegando ao restaurante encontrou Kikyou e mais uma vez ela estava de branco, o que havia com as mulheres que se interessavam por ele? Uma usava somente roupas pretas enquanto a outra só usava roupas brancas. Ela levantou toda animada para cumprimenta-lo._

 _O jantar foi bem tranquilo, eles conversaram sobre coisas que ela não tinha falado no telefone e ele fez alguns comentários para não parecer que ela conversava sozinha._

 _Então, quando eles se despediam na porta do lugar ela simplesmente pulou para frente e juntou os lábios, Inuyasha ficou surpreso inicialmente, por algum tempo pensou em empurra-la, mas não achava justo, Kikyou parecia gostar realmente dele, então quando ela pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, ele correspondeu o melhor que pode._

 _ **FIM DO FLASH BACK**_

Mas não havia desejo, Kagome sempre vinha a sua cabeça, o jeito que ela o despertava só de olha-lo com desejo, como agora Kikyou estava beijando seu pescoço de uma maneira tão desejosa e ficava se esfregando nele de uma maneira que beirava o vulgar, ela queria, o cheiro dela dizia isso, mas ele não queria isso, não agora, não estava pronto para isso ainda e toda vez que ele rejeitava seguir para o campo do sexo a humana tentava respeitar sua decisão, mas podia-se ver o quanto ela ficava decepcionada.

-Esta ficando tarde, eu acho melhor te levar para casa. – disse afastando ela pelos ombros, sentia-se um idiota, normalmente a mulheres é que evitavam contatos invasivos, mas com ele a coisa era diferente, em alguns momentos até pensou em justificar suas evasivas com a desculpa de ainda ser virgem, suas vestimentas contribuiriam para tal história, porém já sentia-se mais do que culpa pelo que fazia com a humana, talvez com o tempo ele começasse a sentir algo por ela.

-Estava pensando em passar a noite aqui. – disse insinuando-se para cima dele, ele ainda estava na casa dos tios, seus pais e meio irmão deveria voltar em breve, não via a hora de poder voltar para o seu apartamento, apesar de que aparentemente eles não se importavam com a presença constante da Kikyou, Sango por outro lado parecia muito incomodada com seu envolvimento com a humana, o que ele não entendia, talvez fosse pela questão de que ela soubesse de seus sentimentos pela vampira.

-Outra noite seria melhor. – disse dando um leve beijo antes de se afastar, a ouviu suspirar antes de levantar e começar a seguir ele, a caminhada até a casa dela foi silenciosa, ela nem olhou na cara dele quando a deixou, a volta foi de uma completa irritação por parte dele, afinal o que estava fazendo? Podia ter um relacionamento de verdade, Kikyou parecia gostar dele de verdade. – Droga! – resmungou fechando a porta do quarto com um pouco de força.

-Você esta fedendo. – olhou para Kagome sentada tranquilamente em sua cama, o que ele tinha feito para merecer isso? Ela parecia uma visão daquelas que você só deveria ter depois de passar muito tempo no deserto, os cabelos soltos caindo sobre os ombros, usando uma jardineira jeans preta, colada e curta, ela parecia estar adquirindo a mania de andar descalço, o que era incomum já que sempre que a vira, no tempo em que fora sequestrado, ela sempre estava de salto alto.

-Era só o que me faltava. – resmungou contrariado.

-Alguém esta de mau humor, detestaria piorar seu dia. – disse sem emoção enquanto olhava desinteressada para as unhas.

-Não encontrou nenhum outro brinquedo disponível? – provavelmente iria morrer hoje, talvez fosse bom, acabaria de vez com esses jogos, mas na raiva ele falará algo que sabia não acontecer, por mais que ela usasse ele apenas pelo seu corpo nunca havia detectado o cheiro de outro nela, nem mesmo com relação ao sangue.

-Você se considera um brinquedo meu? E que eu tenho muitos brinquedos do tipo? Esta com ciúmes? – ela olhou para ele calmamente, o que a fazia mais perigosa, ele preferia os olhos vermelhos irritados do que sem emoção nenhuma.

-Na verdade gostaria de poder viver minha vida. – disse enquanto começava a desabotoar a camisa como se ela não estivesse lá, não tinha que se preocupar com isso, não havia nada nele que Kagome já não tivesse visto, não tinha nenhuma necessidade de sentir pudor por estar na presença dela, logo seus pais voltariam e aí poderia voltar para seu apartamento e com sorte, ela não iria acha-lo mais.

-Viva sua vida Inuyasha, mas eu só te digo uma coisa... – levantou da cama e se aproximou dele. – ... tenha a certeza de fazer as escolhas certas. – sussurrou antes de virar as costas para sair, aparentemente ele não estava afim hoje e por mais que ela pudesse seduzi-lo ou obrigar seu corpo, ela preferia quando ele estava mais dócil, mas então sentiu Inuyasha puxa-la prensando ela entre a parede e corpo dele.

-Por que você não me matou? – se ela não sentia nada por ele porque insistia em tudo isso?

-É só sexo. – só teria isso dela? Então deveria se conformar, não teria mais nada além de noites de sexo sem nenhum tipo de compromisso, ele estaria feliz com a possibilidade se não fosse pelo fato de que cometera a besteira de se apaixonar por Kagome.

-É só isso então? – rosnou empurrando-a mais forte contra a parede, ela pareceu nem sentir, parecia que nada nesse mundo tinha força o suficiente para machuca-la.

-Não posso oferecer mais nada, se quer sentimento, amor, pode esquecer. – ela o esfaqueou com aquelas palavras e mais uma vez ele se considerou um doido, deveria odiá-la, mas uma parte de si queria aceitar aquelas migalhas que ela oferecia, que era melhor ter alguma coisa do que nada, nesses momentos ele se lembrava de Miroku e de como ele parecia humano e do quão diferente os irmãos eram, será que havia alguma chance de Kagome ser como o irmão mais velho?

-Então que seja só sexo. – rosnou puxando-a para cima fazendo-a enlaçar seus quadris com as pernas e então cobriu a boca dela com a sua e como o esperado ela correspondeu à altura, apesar da fúria ele a despiu devagar testando a paciência dela até a mesma joga-lo na cama tirando o resto de suas roupas.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Vejo que tem estado muito ocupada ultimamente. – Kagome levantou a cabeça depois do golpe mortal que deu no último frio, os desgraçados vinham seguindo ela, em grande quantidade e tornando-se uma pedra em seus sapatos, estavam seguindo Miroku também, mas depois que ela devolveu Inuyasha para o lar, o mais velho tem estado ocupado brincando de papai e mamãe com a namorada ex virgem, então ela estava cuidando dele, só porque sua morte deveria vir quando ela decidisse que assim fosse.

-O que quer dessa vez? – Kouga estava apoiado na parede do beco onde ela havia atraído o inimigo para a morte, não havia motivo para se preocupar com o fato de ele estar ali, estavam próximos ao bar do submundo.

-Estava de passagem e tive a oportunidade de presenciar você lutando. – ele disse se aproximando mais, era um tipo de amizade estranha o que eles mantinham, ele sabia que se fosse da vontade dela, não hesitaria em mata-lo, mas apesar de tudo Kagome mantinha sua inteligência, existia muita politica em momentos de proximidade de guerra.

-Para alguém que localiza alguém com tanta facilidade, é de se surpreender que não tenha notado que é seguido com frequência. – ela disse passando por um confuso lobisomem, obvio que ele já suspeitava de algo, mas ter Kagome lhe confirmando aquele fato, em tão pouco tempo havia lhe pego de surpresa, já tinha alguns meses que ele sentia ela como sua segunda sombra, gostava do cheiro agradável de natureza e pôr-do-sol, entretanto, por algum motivo ainda não havia tido coragem de encontrar sua segurança cara a cara, coisa que ele fazia com frequência, então tornava a vida deles um inferno e logo lhe indicavam outro, nunca tinha sido uma mulher, talvez os pais pensavam que ele seria mais legal com uma mulher por seu sentimento de cavalheirismo, mas ele simplesmente não entendia sua relutância em enfrentar a mulher que o seguia dia e noite.

-Naraku esta cada vez mais atrevido em seus jogos. – ele disse ao invés de discutir a questão de sua perseguidora, Kagome seguiu pensativa enquanto ambos entravam no bar, era difícil saciar suas vontades quando era constantemente seguida, além do mais era de se concorda que Naraku estava disponibilizando seus piões muito bem, cercando-a, assim como fazia com o irmão.

-Esta caminhando direto para o seu fim. – ela sussurrou antes de desistir de beber alguma coisa e simplesmente sumir.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As aulas ajudavam a ocupar sua mente dos tipos de problemas nos quais estava metido, desde aquela conversa com Kagome já haviam se passado mais dois meses, nesse tempo havia engatado um relacionamento sério com Kikyou, pediu ela em namoro no dia seguinte aquele desastre, evitando sexo com a desculpa de respeitar ela demais, entretanto a questão era que ele não conseguia sentir nada além de algum tipo de carinho, ainda assim muito fraco, porém em compensação se encontrava com a vampira quase todas as noites, na verdade ela o levava para a ilha onde poderiam ficar mais a vontade, Sango já havia aconselhado que ele parasse com aquilo, não ia fazer bem para ele, provavelmente ela só estava enrolando pensando na melhor maneira de acabar com ele, mas ele realmente a amava e desejava tanto que ela religasse a humanidade, que eles ao menos tivessem alguma chance, desejava tanto poder ser o noivo dela.

Seus pais e irmão haviam retornado, recebia olhares estranhos do pai e Sesshoumaru, principalmente depois dos encontros com Kagome, nessa brincadeira já haviam se passado uns 6 meses desde que a conhecera, ao contrario do que imaginara quando os pais voltaram e ele retornou ao seu apartamento, levou menos de dois dias para que a vampira o encontrasse, até hoje se perguntava como?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Havia sido um longo dia, ao menos era sexta-feira e poderia descansar, não havia marcado nada com Kikyou, não estava com bom humor para se aguentar estando com ela, era um mentiroso, somente a enganava, não sabia quanto tempo mais iria aguentar aquela vida dupla, entrou em seu apartamento, largando os materiais logo na mesa ao lado da porta e já foi tirando a camisa._

 _-Que bom que não veio acompanhado. – virou assustado na direção da voz, um misto de irritação e alivio o preencheram quando detectou Kagome próxima a porta da varanda._

 _-Como me achou? – ele perguntou ignorando o comentário anterior, já sabia que Kagome tinha noção de seu relacionamento com Kikyou, apesar de torcer para que nunca colocasse a humana em perigo, ao que parecia não havia nenhum lugar onde encontrasse segurança._

 _-Você não tem noção do quanto o olfato de um vampiro é poderoso e o quanto temos habilidades para distinguir cheiros, não foi tão difícil. – ela não estava olhando para ele, em realidade contemplava o céu noturno, ela quase parecia humana, usava um vestido solto negro que balançava com o vento, assim como seus cabelos longos, havia alguma coisa diferente nela, mesmo que sem sentimentos era difícil não reparar em algumas tensões no corpo, além do fato de ter falado tanto sem parecer se gabar._

 _-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou tirando o tênis e desabotoando o jeans, ignorando sua presença foi até o quarto terminando de tirar a peça ficando somente de cueca._

 _-Não entenderia se eu dissesse. – ela já estava ali no quarto com ele._

 _-Talvez entendesse, porque não tenta? – questionou novamente virando-se para ela, encontrou-a no batente de sua porta sorrindo de uma maneira sarcástica, ela não iria respondê-lo, mas havia algo em seu olhar que ele quase classificaria como respeito, aquilo o aqueceu._

 _-Seu apartamento é legal. – disse simplesmente, ele ficou olhando esperando quando ela tomaria alguma atitude que os levaria para a cama, já estavam no quarto mesmo seria necessário somente um pulo e então quando ele detectou um mínimo movimento de avanço o telefone celular dela tocou, aquilo o surpreendeu, pois nunca havia acontecido. – Higurashi. – ela atendeu formalmente desviando o olhar, Inuyasha reparou que acabara de descobrir o sobrenome dela. – Não acho que minha presença seja necessária por tão pouco. – os olhos delas se estreitaram e então ela simplesmente desligou o aparelho desaparecendo em seguida sem dar explicação sobre nada._

 _ **FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Filho o que esta acontecendo com você? – Izayoi perguntou em um dos momentos que os visitava, Inuyasha a observou longamente antes de suspirar, sua vida havia se tornado uma grande confusão, amava uma mulher que nunca iria retribuir, enganava outra que poderia lhe trazer felicidade, a primeira sentia uma única coisa, vontade de mata-lo.

-Estou tendo problemas com garotas. – disse simplesmente.

-Garotas? – questionou confusa. – Pensei que estava namorando. – falou depois de um tempo observando o filho, se não fosse pelos olhos e por andar suspirando mais que o normal ela diria que ele estava melhor do que nunca.

-Eu não gosto dela, eu nem sinto vontade de beija-la. – resmungou contrariado, a verdade dita em voz alta era ainda pior, como ele poderia esquecer Kagome, sem dar uma chance de verdade para Kikyou? Se ele queria ter uma relacionamento feliz teria que deixar a vampira para traz.

-Não esperava algo desse tipo de você. – ela não estava decepcionada, surpresa descreveria melhor, o filho nunca tivera um relacionamento serio e apesar de não achar que Kikyou fosse certa para ele não imaginava que o filho não sentisse nada pela menina.

-Na verdade estou confuso em como me meti nisso.

-Filho! Você simplesmente tem que acabar esse relacionamento, antes que a menina saia ferida. – sua mãe estava certa, ele precisava tomar uma decisão e se colocasse na balança Kikyou era a melhor opção, poderia ter um futuro juntos.

Por algum motivo toda vez que encontrava Kikyou e depois Kagome a vampira fechava a cara e dizia que ele estava fedendo, suspeitava que se um dia Kagome encontrasse a humana a mataria, não por ciúmes, talvez simplesmente por defesa de território.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Você parece péssimo. – Inuyasha olhou para Sesshoumaru, o meio irmão sempre gostou de provoca-lo e agora não seria diferente.

-Obrigado! – resmungou não tendo paciência para iniciar uma de suas costumeiras discussões.

-Não esta sabendo lidar com seu relacionamento? – aparentemente o mais velho estava tentando forçar a barra.

-Estou tendo algumas dificuldades sim, alguma dica? – Inuyasha retrucou de forma sarcástica.

-Já pensou em ter um relacionamento monogâmico? – Inuyasha suspirou se sentindo um canalha, precisava resolver sua vida logo, antes que enlouquecesse de vez.

-Deveria ser fácil assim, por que eu não consegui fazer uma coisa tão simples? – ele não estava falando mais com Sesshoumaru, estava chateado com ele mesmo.

-É só terminar com uma. – Sesshoumaru disse despertando-o dos seus devaneios.

-É fácil falar dos outros, nunca vejo você com ninguém. – Inuyasha resmungou antes de ir embora.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Para tirar sua mente dos acontecimentos atuais, ele havia aceitado sair com Miroku e Sango para a mesma boate que foram daquela que ele e Kagome se beijaram pela primeira vez, a prima e o namorado não tinham o menor senso, mas aquele lugar também fazia parte da história dos dois, a situação era muito similar, o casal dança e se agarrava na pista de dança enquanto Inuyasha ficava no sofá sentado esperando que a música alta o deixasse surdo, na verdade estava começando há contar as horas para ir embora.

De repente a atmosfera mudou e quando olhou para a porta da boate Kagome estava entrando, aparentemente ele não conseguiria fugir de seus problemas hoje, mas havia alguma coisa de diferente na vampira, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, usava uma regata preta e uma calça jeans também preta acompanhada de salto alto, sua surpresa foi grande quando ela tirou uma katana das costas, qual era a intenção dela? Iria matar todo mundo ali?

-O que esta acontecendo? – ele despertou de seu transe ouvindo Sango questionar Miroku que havia aparecido ali de repente, ele olhava na mesma direção que Kagome havia entrado.

-A proteja. – Miroku ordenou fazendo Sango sentar ao lado de Inuyasha, esta emburrou e cruzou os braços.

Lá embaixo o caos havia começado, pessoas desesperadas gritavam para todos os lados, mas diferente do que Inuyasha achava inicialmente havia algumas coisas atacando Kagome e ela desviava e atacava com golpes precisos, havia pelo menos 15 deles tentando ataca-la e em outro circulo Miroku lutava com um número similar de inimigos.

Kagome não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, aparentemente alguém havia vazado a informação que Miroku logo herdaria o trono e havia esquecendo-se de dizer que a decisão não tinha ido para frente e agora o irmão havia se tornado um alvo, cortou a cabeça do que estava mais próximo e chutou o outro que decidiu atacar também, cansada do jogo limpo ela se libertou.

Miroku ouvia o som da morte cada vez mais próximo, Kagome estava matando sem se deter e estava acabando com os seus inimigos, Miroku afastava e matava os "frios" o melhor que podia, mas não estava armado além das mãos, diferente da irmã que tinha pelo menos uma espada.

-Kagome! – ele chamou vendo que um dos "frios" tinha voltado sua atenção para Inuyasha e Sango, mas a irmã estava disposta a protegê-lo primeiro, esquecendo que se a humana morresse ele morreria em seguida.

Inuyasha estava lutando o melhor que podia com aquele ser estranho, ele era careca e pálido, quase azul, seus olhos eram completamente negros e ainda eram esqueléticos do tipo que você podia contar todas as costelas e o formato do crânio, a barriga era funda, mas eram rápidos e fortes, tinham os olhos de uma cor estranhamente claro, quase branco, Sango esta sentada no sofá atrás dele, de repente Kagome apareceu puxando aquele ser do meio da luta deles pronta para mata-lo, era a primeira vez que ele conseguia observa-la tão claramente como predadora, as garras cumpridas como as dele, só que mais finas, os caninos mais salientes do que o que se poderia considerar normal e todo o sangue negro que a cobria.

Suas garras se posicionaram diretamente na garganta do inimigo que os atacara e esta parou de lutar reconhecendo e aceitando sua morte, ela não teria piedade, não teve de nenhum dos outros que matou até chegar à boate.

-Espera! – Miroku apareceu em seguida e Kagome parou o movimento de decapitá-lo no último segundo, olhando para o irmão de forma irritada. – Eu quero interrogar esse. – esclareceu respirando profundamente, Inuyasha não viu, mas os irmãos haviam conseguido derrotar mais de 30 inimigos rapidamente e aparentemente não havia nenhum civil no meio da matança, Miroku não estava tão banhado de sangue quanto à irmã, mas ainda assim havia perdido aquela camada de vampiro bom moço.

-Já que voc... – Kagome não pode terminar de falar, ela não gritou, nem ao menos expressou nada de dor, mas aparentemente um dos "frios" tinha conseguido sobreviver e sorrateiramente meteu uma estaca no ombro de Kagome, ela impulsionou levemente para frente devido à força que o ser usou para atravessar o objeto pontiagudo, Sango soltou um gritinho horrorizado, Miroku segurou mais firme o "frio" prisioneiro, mas seus dentes trincaram, Inuyasha olhou para o sangue que começava a brotar do ferimento, Kagome começou a rir depois do choque inicial.

Em um movimento muito rápido ela jogou a arma para o irmão que rapidamente posicionou o objeto no pescoço daquele que segurava, Kagome virou puxou a estaca de seu ombro e acertou o inimigo no mesmo lugar, depois atacou capturando e então aconteceu, seu caninos se alongaram e os olhos brilharam enquanto ela descia as presas para o alvo.

-Kagome, não! – Miroku alertou, mas era tarde demais, a mais nova havia cravados os caninos de maneira cruel, o sangue negro escorreu excessivamente.

-Não pensei que fosse ser tão burra. – o "frio" sobrevivente disse zombeteiro enquanto Kagome terminava de sugar o outro, quando acabou simplesmente quebrou o pescoço do ser.

-O que você fez? – Miroku sussurrou completamente atônito.

-O que esta acontecendo? – Sango perguntou olhando para o sangue que fluía pelos lábios e pescoço caindo pelas roupas negras de Kagome, era uma visão assustadora, Inuyasha não estava muito impressionado com o que via, estava preocupado pela reação de Miroku.

Kagome então pareceu ter uma convulsão e o ser aprisionado por Miroku começou a rir, Inuyasha demonstrou que ia se aproximar da vampira, mas o mais velho fez um movimento para que ele não se aproximasse, apareceram veias negras que pareciam estar se movimentando pelo corpo dela, que não parecia preocupada enquanto o irmão apertava a espada pronto para mudar de alvo, então aconteceu à coisa mais estranha, sangue negro começou a vazar pelo ferimento aberto do ombro e então o buraco começou a cicatrizar como se não houvesse sido nada, um silêncio tenso caiu sobre todos, enquanto o inimigo e Miroku olhavam de boca aberta uma Kagome levantar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-Como você fez isso? – Miroku perguntou depois que pareceu acordar do choque.

-Depois. – ela respondeu simplesmente, avançou para o prisioneiro que agora parecia tremer de medo.

-O que é você? – ele sussurrou tentando se afastar do toque de Kagome, esta sorriu maleficamente passando a língua pelos lábios lentamente e com um prazer assustador, colocando uma mão de cada lado de sua cabeça.

-Seu maior pesadelo. – ela disse com humor enquanto focava em seus olhos, as pupilas dilataram e o mesmo aconteceu com o "frio". – Você não se lembra do que aconteceu aqui...

-Eu não me lembro o que aconteceu aqui... – ele repetiu em um sussurro.

-Você não vai tentar fugir e vai falar tudo o que quisermos saber.

-Eu não vou tentar fugir e vou falar tudo o que quiserem saber. – depois que conseguiu o que queria do "frio" Kagome o soltou e ele ficou inerte, submisso às vontades de qualquer pessoa.

-Acho que vamos ter que conversar o mais rápido possível sobre alguns assuntos importantes. – Miroku falou super sério, aparentemente havia muito mais o que temer com relação à irmã, desde quando ela podia fazer coisas daquele tipo? Será que ela teria força o suficiente para influenciar outro vampiro? Não se lembrava de algo do tipo ter sido relatado na história dos vampiros.

-Leve ele logo e traga uma roupa para mim quando voltar. – Kagome disse ignorando o irmão.

-Fique de olho neles. – Miroku resmungou antes de desaparecer levando o prisioneiro.

Kagome olhou longamente para Inuyasha antes de voltar sua atenção para Sango, o hanyou achou loucura Miroku simplesmente sair e deixar a vampira de "olho" neles moveu-se para mais perto da prima, Kagome sorriu levemente caminhando de forma muito humana até o bar e pegando algumas garrafas de água, quando voltou ela começou a fazer o impensável, simples começou a tirar a roupa, a blusa foi a primeira a ser tirada, ele ouviu vagamente Sango falar "ai meu Deus!" antes de ficar de costas dando alguma privacidade, mas Inuyasha não podia e não conseguia fazer o mesmo, logo ela se livrou da calça jeans e a lingerie, molhou a blusa com água tirando o excesso de sangue e começou a passar o pano molhado no corpo, começando pelo pescoço, seios e braços.

-Pode limpar as minhas costas? – Kagome perguntou acordando ele de seus devaneios maliciosos, quanto tempo fazia que ele não tocava ela? Uma semana? Parecia tempo demais, andou até ela e pegou o pano molhado de sua mão indo para suas costas, limpou a mistura de sangue e a gosma negra, Kagome estava muito a vontade com sua nudez.

-Acho que já está limpo. – sussurrou rouco, ela olhou por cima do ombro encontrando seu olhar, ela parecia lançar um encanto sobre ele, estava se aproximando dela de forma lenta como se fosse beija-la.

-Aqui esta sua roupa. – Miroku falou aparecendo e quebrando todo o encanto, Kagome pegou a roupa e se afastou de Inuyasha vestindo um conjunto de blusa e short. – Agora podemos conversar. – ele afirmou indo para perto de Sango.

-Vai sonhando. – ela resmungou antes de desaparecer.

-O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Sango questionou colocando a mão nos quadris, ela parecia furiosa, Miroku olhou para ela e Inuyasha e depois desviou o olhar, havia muita coisa a ser falada, mas o vampiro não parecia disposto a falar e Kagome parecia um enigma ainda maior, conviver com vampiros não era muito fácil, eles viviam cheio de segredos.

-Estamos em uma guerra, é tudo o que posso falar no momento. – ele resmungou desgostoso. – Temos que sair daqui, logo a policia deve chegar. – finalizou o assunto e por hora todos acharam melhor deixar para lá.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Pare já com isso! – Miroku ordenou entrando de uma vez no quarto da irmã, encontrou a mesma deitada na cama olhando para o teto pensativa, Naraku estava começando a mobilizar tropas e o fato de Kagome estar com a humanidade desligada estava tornando fácil o trabalho do tio conseguir aliados, bastava dizer que mataria Kagome e que o submundo estaria seguro com isso.

-Do que esta falando agora? – perguntou despreocupada, tinha mais com o que se preocupar do que as birras do irmão mais velho, talvez fosse realmente o melhor, aquele livro antigo com as histórias mais antigas dos vampiros só servia para deixa-la chateada.

-O deixe viver como um mortal normal. – claro ele estava falando do Inuyasha, sobre o que mais eles falavam ultimamente? Ela estava atrapalhando ele de viver já havia se tornado um tópico de discussão permanente, mas ela não se lembrava de estar forçando o hanyou a nada, simplesmente chegava lá e ele já vinha agarrando e tirando a roupa dela, não que achasse ruim, mas nada ali era forçado, ela estava sendo tão boazinha.

-Não estou obrigando ele a nada, ele vem porque quer. – disse com simplicidade dando o assunto por encerrado, ela não havia matado ele, não era esse o maior problema? Agora ele havia achado uma outra maneira de importuna-la.

-Ele esta namorando, pode ter uma chance como uma pessoa normal se esquecer de você, o faça esquecer. – ordenou, Kagome tinha habilidade o suficiente para fazer o hanyou esquecer completamente da existência dela, mas ela não estava com a menor vontade de fazer isso agora, além do mais aquele relacionamento que Inuyasha começara era uma afronta.

-Acha que pode mandar em mim? Abaixe a bola irmão... Como esta sua namorada? – ouviu o irmão rosnar perante a ameaça implícita na pergunta.

-Porque tudo isso? O sexo é tão bom assim? – Miroku não costumava questionar sobre esses assuntos, Kagome suspirou sentando na cama.

-Deveria estar feliz irmão, faz tempo que não mato ninguém, estou sendo tão boazinha que pareço quase humana. – ela riu com o próprio comentário, Miroku não estava com humor para isso, Sango estava muito preocupada com o primo que estava apaixonado pela Kagome e iniciara um namoro com uma humana, só precisava convencer a irmã faze-lo esquecer dela, já que ele não poderia fazer isso por ela, infelizmente Miroku nunca tivera muito interesse em aprimorar a habilidade e Inuyasha já havia vivido muitas coisas com a irmã, para ele conseguir fazer esquece-lo de tudo e depois da demonstração que a irmã deu na boate, ele tinha certeza que ela poderia faze-lo esquecer de tudo e mais um pouco.

-Esta acabando com a vida dele. – Miroku avançou, logo Kagome ficou em pé, aparentemente eles finalmente iam brigar novamente, mas não o simples trocar de farpas verbais, aparentemente eles teriam mais uma briga física, seria a segunda em séculos.

-Na verdade ele esta acabando com a própria vida, devia protegê-lo irmão, mas não de mim, pelo menos não por enquanto. – aquela conversa estava enchendo a paciência dela, como ninguém havia descoberto o que ela sabia era uma surpresa, mas o mais provável era que a outra sabia se esconder muito bem, mas Kagome soube no momento em que aconteceu ela reparou.

-O que quer dizer? – obviamente ele estava curioso e obviamente como ela suspeitava o irmão não sabia de nada, não entendia como isso era possível.

-Sabe com quem ele esta namorando? – em resposta recebeu uma negativa, Kagome suspirou considerando se realmente deveria falar ou se deveria deixar as coisas como estavam e apenas observar de longe. – Kikyou. – disse simplesmente, achando melhor falar de vez, assim se algo acontecesse ela não poderia levar a culpa inteiramente.

-Eu ouvi você dizer Kikyou? – Miroku não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, Kagome relaxou a guarda e voltou para a cama deitando novamente.

-Foi exatamente o que eu disse agora me deixe em paz. – o mais velho simplesmente saiu sem consegui acreditar no que acabava de saber.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Até mais!**


	6. ESCRAVO NOVAMENTE?

**OLÁ!**

 **COMO VOCÊS ESTÃO? COMO FORAM AS FESTAS?**

 **FELIZ NATAL E ANO NOVO TAMBÉM!**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA**

 **BOA LEITURA!**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Anteriormente..._

 _-Eu ouvi você dizer Kikyou? – Miroku não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, Kagome relaxou a guarda e voltou para a cama deitando novamente._

 _-Foi exatamente o que eu disse agora me deixe em paz. – o mais velho simplesmente saiu sem consegui acreditar no que acabava de saber._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira? – Sango não podia acreditar no que o namorado estava falando, era muito irreal, como eles haviam se metido nisso? Ah sim! Ela havia se apaixonado por Miroku e ele tinha uma irmã sádica e um submundo na bagagem, ela preferia quando Kagome era o maior de seus problemas, seu namorado não contava muito, mas ela sentia sua tensão e sabia que algo estava errado. Saber o que ele estava lhe falando agora só comprovava que eles estavam na merda e ela queria muito culpar a cunhada, ela provavelmente tinha muitos inimigos, mas as reações de Miroku a fazia acreditar que o problema incluía a família em geral.

-Pois acredite, é a mais pura verdade. – Miroku fazia de tudo pela namorada inclusive cuidar do primo azarado dela, Inuyasha tinha a habilidade de atrair problemas, claro que ele tinha uma parcela de culpa, mas ele estava fazendo o possível para se redimir, ele deveria ter sido mais duro com a irmã, ela parecia viver em um mundo com suas próprias regras, algumas vezes ele queria poder entrar na mente da mais nova, ela parecia estar em um jogo complexo de xadrez, onde todos eles eram peças que ela contava em aparecer e estavam todos jogando conforme o que ela esperava.

-Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. – disse exasperada, Sango não era nada além de uma humana, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar, sentia-se tão inútil, depois daquela luta na boate, onde todo mundo tinha que proteger ela, seus sentimento de impotência havia triplicado.

Ela havia sugerido que talvez fosse melhor, já que ela era sua noiva, que Miroku a transformasse em vampira, ela nem sabia se existia essa opção, já que ele não conversava sobre nada relacionado a ser algo sobrenatural, mas pelo que ela tinha entendido, tanto ele quanto Kagome haviam nascido como seres imortais, seu coração doía quando pensava que continuaria envelhecendo enquanto ele continuaria assim. Miroku ficou paralisado diante de sua sugestão e olhou para ela longamente enquanto seus olhos se estreitavam e ficavam vermelhos, seus caninos também ficaram aparentes enquanto abria a boca para rosnar e em seguida desviava dela dando um soco na parede mais próxima, um bloco imenso se desprendeu caindo no chão com um barulho alto em meio a silencio.

Miroku parecia frustrado quando a encarou novamente, puxou várias respirações e sussurrou uma desculpa antes de seguirem para a casa dela, Sango não ousou falar mais sobre isso, pois esperava nunca mais causar aquele tipo de explosão assustadora, ele parecia muito feroz, ela não reconheceu o seu namorado naquele momento, nem durante a luta na boate ele tinha parecido tão feroz. Sango não tinha com quem conversar sobre o submundo, em alguns momentos ela desejava que Kagome pudesse ter sua humanidade resgatada para que conversassem sobre Miroku e talvez a cunhada pudesse ajuda-la a entender.

-Pedi para Kagome interferir. – sussurrou bem baixinho, pensando que seria melhor não ter envolvido a irmã naquilo já que parte daquilo era responsabilidade dela, a conversa também não tinha sido uma das mais tranquilas que eles já tiveram, em alguns momentos jurou que dessa vez ela o mataria, mas no fim, quando já estava perdendo a esperança, ela cedeu.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Entrou no quarto da irmã sem ao menos bater encontrando a mesma se arrumando para o evento que teria no castelo mais tarde, ela olhou para ele através do espelho, afinal vampiros não tinham problema com reflexo._

 _-O que quer dessa vez? – Kagome conseguia ler Miroku facilmente e pensando no que acontecia ultimamente o irmão só vinha falar com ela assuntos de guerra e sobre o primo da namorada, mas por motivos próprios ela estava se mantendo afastada do mesmo, não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela ultimamente, sua mente estava confusa de uma maneira que a fazia lembrar-se da época em que tinha sua humanidade._

 _-Salve-o. – disse simplesmente sabendo que ela entenderia sobre o que ele estava falando, o que ele estava pedindo, ele viu as costas dela enrijecerem._

 _-Por que deveria fazer isso? Eu sou a maior ameaça para ele. – ela resmungou mexendo no cabelo, em uma grande ameaça a vida do hanyou, Miroku reconsiderou por um tempo se estava mesmo tomando a melhor decisão, mas a mais nova tinha maior responsabilidade sobre o assunto em questão, além de que, ele não era apto para lidar com situações com aquela, bastava dizer que ele não tinha tato e nem sangue frio para tomar algumas atitudes necessárias._

 _-Porque é tudo sua culpa. – ele disse irritado e então para sua surpresa Kagome avançou sobre ele e ou dois rolaram pelo chão como dois animais sibilando um para o outro, até que Miroku a subjugou. –Sabe que se isso esta acontecendo é porque acham que ele vai ser útil contra a gente e não podemos contar com esse tipo de situação. – depois de algum tempo Kagome resmungou antes de concordar de forma forçada, Miroku sabia que ele só havia ganhado naquele momento porque Kagome tinha motivos para deixar, quais eram, ele duvidava que fosse saber, até algum tempo atrás ele achava que não a compreendia, agora ele sabia menos ainda._

 _FIM DO FLASHBACK_

-Como? – Sango só podia ter ouvido errado, como aquilo acabaria? Kagome não se importava com os sentimentos de Inuyasha, mas ainda assim iria interferir, como ficaria o sentimento do primo quando soubesse sobre a sua situação atual? Ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir responsável, primeiro ela namorava um vampiro e depois a irmã sequestrava seu primo e agora aquilo.

-Pedi para Kagome lidar com isso. – ele repetiu cansado daquilo, tanto quanto ela, Miroku ainda se ressentia da insinuação que Sango havia feito algum tempo atrás, não porque ele não a quisesse ao seu lado, mas porque ele suspeitava que não haveria a possibilidade de realizar tal coisa, o processo de transformação consistia em morrer por um tempo, além de alguns outros procedimentos que só seriam relevantes pensar se estivesse considerando fazer isso, entretanto, suspeitava que no momento que Sango morresse ele não estaria longe no mesmo destino, só que ele não voltaria, então ele viu o que o futuro lhes reservava, ela permaneceria como uma frágil humana, envelheceria e ele ficaria sem ela de uma maneira ou de outra, ficou frustrado por não ter tanto tempo disponível, sentiu-se um idiota por estar colocando ela em tanto perigo.

-Você o que? – Sango achava loucura pedir a irmã sem sentimentos que lidasse com algo do tipo, provavelmente alguém acabaria morrendo.

-Ela sabe lidar bem com essas coisas, mas talvez esteja um pouco irritada, a tirei de uma festa, mas era importante resolver logo isso, bem a culpa é parcialmente dela e...

-Já entendi, ela pode resolver bem, mas também pode acabar causando mais problemas, vamos ter que interferir também. – Sango estava claramente irritada, mas quando Miroku encostou nela e a puxou para uma abraço apertado ela soube que ele faria o possível para tudo dar certo.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Estava em uma das raras ocasiões em que saia de noite com Kikyou, Kagome havia tomado um chá de sumiço novamente, isso acabou ajudando a confirmar que não havia chance de esquecê-la, Kikyou sempre teria somente seu carinho, mas ainda assim estava quase considerando o fim de seja lá o que tivesse com a vampira para aprofundar mais o que tinha com a humana, Kikyou merecia ter ele por inteiro e não somente uma parte como ele estava oferecendo.

-Se todo homem fosse tão cavalheiro quanto você haveria muitas mulheres virgens pelo mundo. – ele riu, a humana sempre fazia questão de mencionar esse tipo de coisa sobre ele, aquilo lhe trazia culpa, mas estava disposto a remediar tudo aquilo em breve, esteve planejando essa saída exatamente para que pudesse evoluir seu relacionamento, ele só esperava que seu corpo correspondesse a humana.

-Realmente o cavalheirismo esta morto. – o comentário fez os dois pararem, Inuyasha encarou a figura a sua frente, era um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, usava um terno e olhava para os dois de forma perigosa, Inuyasha rapidamente puxou Kikyou para traz de si. – Não sei o motivo do silêncio repentino, vocês pareciam estar se divertindo bastante. – comentou ainda sem sair do lugar. – Vai usar seu novo brinquedo de escudo Kikyou? – Inuyasha rosnou irritado com a maneira intima que o outro se referia a namorada, não era realmente ciúmes, era mais um instinto protetor, o outro emanava perigo e parecia destinado à humana já que ele nunca tinha visto ele antes.

-Deixe-a em paz. – ordenou dando um passo para traz e levando Kikyou junto, a mesma manteve as mãos em suas costas, ele podia sentir sua tensão, mas não cheirava seu medo, o homem apenas riu dando um vislumbre dos caninos afiados.

-Espero que já tenha se divertido muito com ele, pois vou mata-lo para chegar a você. – o homem disse enquanto assumia uma posição de luta e então avançou sobre eles, Inuyasha empurrou Kikyou um pouco mais para trás e se preparou para lutar, mas o outro nunca chegou a concretizar o ataque. Na frente dele, ele viu um vulto passar rapidamente por chegando a agitar seus cabelos, então alguém caiu sobre seu atacante e ambos rolaram de um lado para o outro em uma confusão de pernas, braços e rosnados ameaçadores, ele cheirou sangue e afastou mais Kikyou da área próxima a luta.

-Kagome. – Inuyasha sussurrou quando o borrão vermelho tornou-se visível, os cabelos longos caindo perfeitamente sobre as costas nuas, estava com luvas brancas até os cotovelos, o vestido vermelho longo tinha uma fenda que mostrava sua coxa onde aparecia uma renda do final da meia calça 7/8 enquanto permanecia sobre seu atacante, ela o estava defendendo? Depois de ter desaparecido por alguns dias depois da situação completamente estranha na boate ela aparecia como se nunca tivesse saído do seu lado.

O homem em baixo dela parecia estar passando por alguma transformação, seus dedos pareciam mais longos e magros e as garras longas e afiadas, seus lábios estavam afastados e seus caninos pareciam mais longos e grossos e ele parecia estar tendo um ataque epilético, enquanto tremia embaixo do corpo dela.

-Chega! – Kagome rosnou, sua testa enrugada tornando sua expressão feroz, então o homem embaixo dela parou de repente, os olhos anteriormente ficando negros voltaram ao tom azul anterior, então ele parecia novamente somente um homem.

-Kagome, querida, se estava querendo algo comigo hoje, poderia ter falado mais cedo enquanto estávamos na mesma festa. – disse maliciosamente pousando a mão em sua coxa de uma forma extremamente intima, Kagome não fez nenhum movimento para repelir o tal, o atacante estava parecendo confortável no chão, agora que a vampira o havia subjugado, mas o homem parecia se divertir com a situação em vez de se sentir ameaçado.

-O que esta fazendo Kouga? – Kagome perguntou apoiando as mãos no peito do outro, foi uma surpresa para Inuyasha saber que os dois se conheciam, a mão do tal de Kouga subiu para o quadril dela em uma carícia ainda mais íntima dessa vez Kagome rosnou levemente, mas ainda assim era muito pouco para o hanyou, esperava que ela fosse iniciar uma nova luta e só parar quando o inimigo estivesse morto, entretanto eles não pareciam inimigos.

-Sabe como é, a festa estava chata, todos do bando já encontram seu par, tenho estado um pouco solitário e necessitando de alguma diversão, já que você não demonstrou estar interessada e todo mundo detesta a Kikyou eu vi uma oportunidade e ia aproveitar antes de você me atacar dessa maneira. – em nenhum momento o tom dele deixava aquela malicia irritante, afastando a mão dele do seu quadril com um tapa, Kagome levantou limpando despreocupada os joelhos, ambos pertenciam a realeza, mesmo que em algum momento eles tivesse uma desavença séria, nenhum deles poderiam se matar.

-Deveria pedir autorização antes de pensar em tomar uma decisão estúpida. – Inuyasha a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela não estava irritada com o homem a sua frente, frustrada seria uma melhor classificação, havia uma cumplicidade que o estava irritando muito.

-Vocês são amigos? – perguntou interrompendo aquela conversa amigável demais, Kagome o olhou por cima do ombro parecendo notar sua presença somente agora os olhos haviam voltado para ele com certa irritação, mas não se comparava até que o olhar dela caiu sobre Kikyou, o hanyou viu o vermelho virar quase preto quando a pupila dilatou como um predador perigoso, ele nunca tinha visto aquela reação, nem nos momentos de maior excitação.

-Quem disse que o brinquedo podia falar? – Kouga rosnou para ele avançando, Kagome voltou rapidamente à atenção para Kouga colocando a mão no peito dele impedindo que continuasse andando, Kouga olhou para a mão dela em seu peito e parou colocando a mão por cima da dela e depois pegou e levou aos lábios em um beijo singelo.

-Eu não sou brinquedo. – Inuyasha rosnou de volta, mas manteve-se parado, Kagome não estava em perigo, ele tinha que ajudar Kikyou a sair daquela viva, perguntava-se o que a vampira faria com a namorada há bastante tempo e não estava com vontade de descobrir ainda, principalmente depois de como ela reagiu simplesmente ao olhar para a humana.

-Então o que esta fazendo com Kikyou? – Kouga retrucou zombando, ainda era um mistério como eles haviam se metido naquela situação, aparentemente sua noite com a namorada não iria se concretizar, tinha suas dúvidas de que ainda fossem ter algum relacionamento ao fim desta noite desastrosa.

-Ela é minha namorada. – disse sem pensar, sua atenção voltou para Kagome que permanecia impassível, tirando que o tom vermelho de seus olhos escureceu novamente, levando em consideração o tempo de convivência ele não sabia o que aquilo significava, eles se olharam por um tempo, ele sentiu novamente aquelas cordas invisíveis que pareciam sempre puxa-lo em direção a ela, desde a primeira vez que a viu, mesmo coberta de sangue e todo o mais ele sempre tinha aquela sensação, ele pensou em caminhar para ela até ouvirem Kouga gargalhar.

-Namorada kkkkkkkkk...

-Vocês se conhecem? – Kikyou perguntou olhando de um para o outro, enquanto Kouga ainda ria apoiado na parede mais distante do grupo, seria uma cena cômica se não tivesse que lidar com a situação que tanto andou temendo nos últimos meses, apresentar a namorada para a amante sanguinária, entretanto se fosse considerar por tempo de relacionamento Kikyou deveria ser considerada a amante.

-O certo seria perguntar se nós nos conhecemos não é mesmo Kikyou? – Inuyasha agora estava confuso, como Kagome sabia o nome da Kikyou? Kouga havia falado mais cedo, mas ele nem havia se importado. A confusão era cada vez maior, aparentemente todos conheciam Kikyou e agora Kagome estava insinuando que Kikyou a conhecia também.

-Pensei que não se importaria em dividir. – Inuyasha olhou estranhando o comentário frio e sem emoção da humana ao seu lado, não imaginava que a mulher fosse capaz daquilo, falou dele como se fosse realmente algum tipo de objeto, esta então abriu um sorriso que nunca tinha visto, saiu de trás dele despreocupadamente, nem parecia à mulher "assustada" que estava protegendo segundos atrás.

-Não tem o que dividir, não temos nada um com o outro. – Kagome disse com simplicidade, estava realmente irritada, obviamente ele a conhecia bem, já que havia percebido isso antes, mas o que a estava irritando daquela maneira?

-É dele que veio aquele cheiro de cachorro. – Kouga comentou escorado no muro se divertindo com a situação, Kagome simplesmente rosnou em resposta, Kouga levantou os braços em rendição recuando alguns passos para ficar mais seguro, aparentemente também a conhecia o suficiente para saber quando não devia se meter.

-Nossa Kagome, ele não significa nada para você? Mas e todo esse tempo juntos? – Kikyou disse extremamente venenosa, foi mais para o lado, afastando-se mais de Inuyasha.

-Suas fontes estão ultrapassadas, só estou aqui porque esta sendo necessário interferir. – era como se ele não existisse novamente, Kagome deu um passo na direção deles, Inuyasha estava completamente perdido, não fazia a menor ideia de como agir ou o que fazer, encontrou-se pateticamente paralisado entre as duas mulheres que se encaravam com raiva.

-Recebendo ordens do alto Káh? – Kouga provocou chamando-a por um apelido carinhoso, ela olhou para ele por um momento não entendendo porque não havia indo embora ainda.

-Cala a boca Kouga! – Kagome obviamente não o levava a sério já que o mesmo ainda permanecia vivo.

-Esta dizendo que o conhece só porque seu irmão namora a prima dele? Por isso ele cheira tanto a você? – Kikyou continuou como se Kouga não estivesse falando nada, Inuyasha reparou então nos olhos de Kikyou, não havia nenhum espaço em branco, apenas trevas, o castanho que ele conhecia estava vermelho e ela não parecia ter pupila.

-Eu sabia! Você esta sem humanidade, mas ainda não resiste à carinha pidona do Miroku e... espera! Ele esta namorando uma mortal? Mas ele esta só namorando ou...

-Se você quer saber alguma coisa sobre a vida amorosa do meu irmão, vai falar direto com ele. – Kagome o cortou genuinamente furiosa de uma maneira mais do que assustadora.

-Certo! Entendo quando sou dispensado. – Kouga resmungou antes de sumir nas sombras mais próximas.

-Gostaria de acabar com isso sem brigar. – ela não se abalava com nada, mas não deixava Kikyou se aprofundar no assunto sobre seja lá o que existia entre eles.

-Poderia o fazer esquecer o que aconteceu hoje e voltar ao que tínhamos antes, eu a perfeita namorada que não sabe que ele transa quase todas as noites com outra, enquanto mau consegue me beijar com desejo. – Kikyou disse, Inuyasha olhou assustado para ela, aquilo não era algo que um humano pudesse fazer, além do mais todo esse tempo preocupado sobre os sentimentos dela e a mesma sabia sobre o que acontecia entre ele e Kagome e não parecia realmente se importar. –Você sabe o quanto é difícil se fingir de moça paciente e delicada que não entende que o cara não tem nenhuma excitação por você? – ela disse debochada.

-Você sempre gostou de viver de mentiras. – Kagome riu e rapidamente conseguiu puxar o hanyou para trás de si, ela o estava protegendo da Kikyou? Por qual razão Kagome estava fazendo aquilo? Era só sexo, não haveria motivo para salva-lo de seja lá o que Kikyou pretendesse, mas antes que suas esperanças pudessem ser maiores, ele se lembrou do que ela havia dito antes, era necessária a interferência dela, Miroku devia ter se esforçado muito para convencer ela a fazer isso para que Sango pudesse ficar feliz.

-Sem sentimentos e ainda bondosa, tão conflitante. – com uma risada que Inuyasha classificaria como maléfica Kikyou desapareceu em meio a morcegos brancos, então apareceu na frente de Kagome dando um golpe que foi defendido, então Kagome deu um soco no meio dos peitos de Kikyou esta recuou olhando irritada e então Kagome avançou rapidamente dando um chute na altura da cabeça, Kikyou desviou e avançou na direção de Inuyasha, este se afastou, mas foi pego e então sentiu a sensação de voar como acontecia com Kagome só que dessa vez era frio, o surpreendeu, já que Kagome era fria, mas Kikyou parecia como um vazio, a sensação era muito ruim.

Eles pararam no alto de um prédio, Kikyou bateu atrás do seu joelho fazendo-o ficar ajoelhado na frente dela e segurou seu rosto da mesma maneira que Kagome havia feito com o "frio" na boate, a diferença era que não havia pupila para ser dilatada.

-Eu sou somente sua doce namorada humana e você nunca conheceu Kagome Higurashi, você é completamente apaixonado por mim, você faria qualquer coisa por mim, inclusive lutar contra meus inimigos... – ela estava tentando controlar sua mente para que fizesse tudo aquilo o que ordenasse então ele finalmente iria realizar o seu desejo de esquecer Kagome? Não, ele não queria aquilo, ela tinha que parar, ele sabia o que a parte de inimigos significava, Kikyou faria ele lutar contra Kagome, ele seria capaz de esquecer um sentimento que ele julgava tão forte? Ele sentiu algo estranho.

De repente Kikyou foi atirada para longe dele, ele sentou sobre os pés, estava tonto as coisas se embaralhando em sua mente por um momento e então nada mais aconteceu, haveria alguma coisa errada com ele? Ao longe ele ouviu barulho de luta e então tudo ficou em silêncio.

Sentiu mãos frias em seu rosto e depois foi obrigando a olhar para cima, a primeira coisa que viu foi olhos vermelhos, depois conseguiu focar seu rosto por completo, ela parecia preocupada, seus cabelos caiam bagunçados em volta do rosto, havia um pequeno corte nos lábios dela.

-Sabe quem eu sou? – ela perguntou examinando o rosto dele antes de se focar em seus olhos novamente aguardando sua resposta.

-Claro que sim! – respondeu levando uma das mãos para o rosto dela passando pelo lábio machucado limpando o filete de sangue, sua vampira durona nem ao menos reagiu, mas ele imaginava que tivesse ardendo, ele queria beija-la, entretanto ela parecia estar aguardando. – Seu nome é Kagome, é uma vampira e vai me matar mais cedo ou mais tarde. – ela pareceu surpresa e depois riu com sarcasmo.

-Bom. – ela disse sabendo que ele acharia ruim ser tratado como se fosse um cachorro, mas no fundo ela não entendia como ele havia passado pela compulsão sem obedecer, os óculos havia impedido que Kikyou conseguisse conexão? Quando o convencesse a tirar aquele negócio teria que se lembrar de testar aquilo, ele rosnou afastando-se dela, ambos levantaram.

-O que ela era? – perguntou exasperado se afastando mais de Kagome, aquela nuvem de encantamento por ter ela tão próximo foi superada por sua raiva pelo que tinha acontecido aquela noite, ele havia passado por bastante estresse nos últimos meses tentando de alguma maneira seguir com sua vida e deixar toda aquela história com Kagome para trás.

-O que acha que ela era, seu idiota? – Kagome estava incrivelmente irritada novamente, mas ainda assim seus olhos haviam voltado ao tom natural de vermelho.

-Ela só estava comigo para chegar em você. – concluiu amargo, obviamente elas tinham algum histórico de rivalidade anterior e ele era só uma peça no meio do jogo das duas.

-Kikyou ficaria muito satisfeita em ser responsável pela minha morte, mas existe muito mais coisa em jogo, ela não vai desistir. – Kagome disse sem se importar com os sentimentos dele.

-Por que ela sumiu em meio a morcegos brancos? – perguntou seguindo a vampira que começava a andar.

-Eu deveria simplesmente apagar sua mente e manda-lo para longe para ter de volta a sua vida normal, mas Sango namora o Miroku e o paspalho com certeza revelaria de novo que é vampiro e todo o trabalho de apagar sua mente seria em vão. – sussurrou contrariada, Inuyasha ouvia aquilo sem acreditar que ela o estava ignorando completamente, apagar sua mente? Esquecer ela? Tudo? Fora isso que Kikyou tentara fazer e por algum motivo não deu certo, será que Kagome conseguiria?

-Responda minha pergunta. – exigiu sobressaltando-se, Kagome se virou rapidamente para ele se aproximando em um piscar de olhos, ele não podia esquecer o quanto era perigosa, tudo nela emanava perigo, entretanto sentia-se mais seguro com ela do que alguma vez se sentiu junto com Kikyou.

-Acha que esta no direito de exigir algo de mim? – os caninos perfuraram os lábios com a velocidade que cresceram, ela parecia extremamente perigosa, talvez realmente fosse mata-lo agora, ao menos fazia bastante tempo que não se sentia ameaçado, algumas vezes era fácil esquecer o que Kagome era, mas ela fazia questão de lembra-lo o tempo todo.

-Obviamente já que vocês decidiram brincar com a minha vida. – sempre conseguira controlar seu temperamento com Kagome, mas dessa vez a explosão foi incontrolável, ele passara meses sofrendo por estar mentindo, quando na verdade o único que não sabia de nada era ele.

-Alguma vez menti sobre alguma coisa para você? Posso não ter sentimentos, mas ninguém pode me acusar de ser mentirosa. – suspirou olhando para longe dele, ele sentiu-se chateado ao pensar que estava sendo injusta com ela, mas ele precisava saber, era a vida dele. – Kikyou é uma renegada é um tipo de vampiro diferente e antes que pergunte ela anda a luz do dia por causa do anel de bruxa é só o que vou dizer, agora vamos sair daqui. – ela o respondeu de forma baixa e perigosamente antes de puxa-lo para si e desaparecer com ele.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Vai tomar um banho. – ordenou soltando-o assim que chegaram a casa na ilha, mas precisamente ao quarto, ele se desequilibrou um pouco, era estranho viajar daquela maneira, ao menos ele já estava acostumado o suficiente para manter a consciência, demorou um pouco para processar o "pedido".

-Você a detesta. – a raiva já havia diminuído e achou até engraçado o comando, Kagome sabia, sempre soube da Kikyou e deixou que ele decidisse, que colocasse sua vida em perigo, por um lado estava feliz em saber que ao menos ela não iria interferir se ele decidisse tentar esquecer dela.

-Tanto quanto ela a mim, agora vai logo, vai ficar aqui um bom tempo, nos mesmos esquemas que ficou da primeira vez. – ela resmungou, parecia um animal enjaulado, ele ainda não havia entendido o motivo daquele comportamento, havia alguns arranhões em seus braços e costas, ela havia se ferido enquanto lutava, ele sempre ficava impressionado com o fator de cura dela e o poder que o sague dela podia proporcionar.

-Sou seu prisioneiro? – novamente, ele saia de uma situação complicada para outra situação tão complicada quanto, ao menos com essa situação ele já tinha convivido, provavelmente fosse mais tranquilo do que passara da outra vez, ele sentiu vontade de chama-la para compartilhar o banho com ele, tão não era do seu agrado o leve odor que permaneceu do outro homem nela, o tal Kouga a tocou como se fossem íntimos demais para o seu gosto.

-Como eu disse, como da primeira vez, até a parte da morte, então seja bonzinho. – disse sarcástica enquanto puxava o zíper lateral do vestido longo deixando-o cair sem o menor pudor, ele não tinha reparado antes, entretanto a peça tinha vários cortes que impossibilitariam a utilização novamente, Inuyasha não pode deixar de reparar no corpo dela, a lingerie vermelha, as luvas e meias brancas que estavam manchadas nos joelhos por ter apoiado no chão e alguns pontos vermelhos do sangue dela e dos que ela tinha lutado hoje, mesmo que tenha sido a pedido do irmão mais velho ela tinha lutado por ele e quase pareceu preocupada quando o risco de perder a memoria sobre ela.

Ele quase esqueceu sobre o que eles estavam falando, quase foi até ela e a puxou para si esquecendo todo o resto, era a primeira vez que via a vampira vestindo outra cor além de preto, mas ele desconfiava de que qualquer cor de roupa ficaria bem nela, ela também estava usando maquiagem, elegante sem ser vulgar, a mulher era fodidamente bonita de qualquer maneira, mas quando ficava nua era sua perdição.

-Mais uma vez prisioneiro. – resmungou acordando de seus pensamentos pervertidos enquanto seguia para o banheiro, ele ficou bastante tempo no banho, deixou a água morna o relaxar, enquanto pensava quanto tempo ela iria manter ele ali dessa vez. – Era um belo vestido. – comentou enquanto saia só de cueca secando os cabelos, o vestido jazia jogado de qualquer jeito no chão, Kagome estava parada próxima à janela sem roupa, os cabelos pingavam pelas costas lembrando um pouco o primeiro encontro sexual que eles tinham tido, só que nesse momento ela não parecia nem um pouco interessada em parar na cama com ele, ainda havia aquela aura de raiva contida, estava confuso sobre as reações dela, era como se não ligasse para ele e ainda assim se importasse mais do que gostaria.

-Não gosto de vestido de festa. – resmungou ainda sem olhar para ele, teve sua confirmação de que ela ainda estava bem incomodada, ele sinceramente gostou, o vermelho caiu bem nela e se possível estava ainda mais linda e sexy que o normal, além do que fazia um contraste com sua pele e ressaltava seus olhos vermelhos, apesar de que devia ser uma característica mais assustadora, ele sempre veria aquele tom como algo selvagem e sensual.

-O que era aquele tal de Kouga? – perguntou sem conseguir esconder a raiva, o jeito como ele havia tocado nela, a intimidade que eles pareciam ter, Kouga parecia conhecer Kagome de uma maneira que Inuyasha talvez nunca fosse conhecer e provavelmente esse era o motivo que mais o deixava irritado, pois no estado em que a vampira estava agora eles não tinha muitas conversas, não sabia nada sobre quem ela era, além de que seus corpos pareciam sempre falar a mesma língua, as bocas por outro lado estavam sempre em desacordo.

-Ciúmes? – retornou com uma pergunta sem humor, Inuyasha se recusou a responder simplesmente bufando. – O que faz você pensar que Kouga não é um vampiro? – finalmente voltou sua atenção para ele, apesar de ainda parecer incomodada parecia mais tranquila, o cabelo caia sobre os seios e se não fosse pelo mau humor que ele sentia no momento teria avançado para ela e a atirado na cama acabando com aquele clima estranho entre eles.

-Eu posso ser um simples mortal, mas tenho um bom olfato, ele não cheira como você. – ela arqueou levemente a sobrancelha e ele sabia que independente do que ela fosse falar agora iria irrita-lo profundamente.

-Se gabando de um olfato tão bom e ainda assim... – ela não terminou, mas ele sabia que estava falando de Kikyou, isso o irritou imensamente, mas do que ele esteve ao longo da noite, afinal ela o estava provocando deliberadamente, sentia-se realmente um idiota, mas Kikyou não tinha o cheiro que aprenderá a caracterizar como de vampiro, Kagome tinha um cheiro permanente de sangue, o dele atualmente, havia o cheiro de terra molhada agradável que parecia impregnado na pele, além de algo floral levemente adocicado como uma rosa, Kikyou por outro lado parecia ter um cheiro artificial, obviamente tomava banho de perfume para disfarçar o odor verdadeiro.

-A culpa é sua! Eu não teria caído na dela se não estivesse... – parou se contendo antes de falar alguma besteira, virou as costas e saiu do quarto fazendo questão de bater a porta atrás de si, Kagome revirou os olhos, Miroku a havia metido nessa, agora Kikyou achava que Inuyasha realmente significava algo para ela, mas como havia dito que lidaria com isso, ela lidaria com isso, entretanto estava novamente naquela confusão com o hanyou, sabia que deveria ter simplesmente levado ele de volta para casa, entretanto ela o havia trago para sua casa e iniciado novamente o jogo de gato e rato, obviamente ele estava para declarar algo que mudaria o relacionamento deles e quase ficou feliz por ele ter tido seu acesso de raiva, mas ainda ficou uma sensação estranha de curiosidade.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Inuyasha ainda estava na praia quando o sol apareceu, já deveria ser umas nove horas da manhã estava cansado, mas agitado demais para ir para a cama dormir, talvez ao invés de ter saído e deveria ter avançado para ela e jogado na cama, agora ele teria que esperar até o fim do dia para poder interagir com ela novamente, porém ele ainda remoendo sua quase declaração para a vampira sem coração, Kikyou também era uma vampira, mas aparentemente diferente, as respostas vagas de Kagome só lhe deixaram mais curioso e confuso. Acordou de seus devaneios com o barulho de vidro estilhaçando seguido do grito da vampira, correu rapidamente para o quarto onde a deixou, ao abrir a porta encontrou a janela despedaçada parecia que tinha explodido para dentro, havia vidro espalhado por todos os lugares, as cortinas caídas e o sol banhava o quarto quase completamente, no único local que permanecia escuro ele distinguiu Kagome encolhida em uma bola saia fumaça dela e o cheiro de algo carbonizado embrulhou seu estomago, o coração dele contraiu de preocupação.

-Kagome? – chamou entrando no quarto e se aproximando mais, ele paralisou antes de tocar nela. – Você esta bem? – perguntou quando ela não se mexeu, abaixou na frente dela examinando o estrago mais de perto, o que era difícil, já que o cabelo cobria grande parte do corpo.

-Defina bem, cachorrinho? – ele deveria ter ficado irritado com o apelido, mas a dor que transpareceu na voz dela o impediu, terminou de se aproximar encostando-se a seu braço apoiado nos joelhos ouvindo um gemido de dor que o preocupou mais, puxou cuidadosamente o cabelo para fora do caminho observando mais atentamente ele notou que a pele dela estava queimada em vários pontos, afastando-se pegou a grossa coberta e envolveu Kagome com ela, ouvindo um protesto mesmo sendo o mais cuidadoso possível.

-Vou levar você para o outro quarto. – disse pegando-a no colo e saindo dali, a colocou na cama do outro quarto e tirou a coberta cuidadosamente, voltou-se para a porta e acendeu a luz, finalmente podendo ver o estrago, havia queimaduras graves no braço, tronco, coxa e rosto, estava quase negro com partes avermelhadas, mostrando o quanto as queimaduras foram profundas, o que o deixou bastante preocupado, o braço sem nenhuma queimadura cobria os olhos. – O que posso fazer para te ajudar? – ele precisa fazer alguma coisa.

-Sangue... – ela suspirou, Inuyasha assentiu saindo do quarto, ele podia abrir seu pulso sobre os lábios dela e provavelmente naquele momento ela não resistiria, quase voltou para o cômodo para testar sua teoria, mas o bem dela esta acima de suas cismas por não tomar de sua veia direto, foi para a cozinha onde pegou um copo grande e fez um pequeno corte no braço, o liquido viscoso vazou rapidamente enchendo o recipiente, fez um curativo de qualquer maneira e levou o sangue para Kagome.

-Aqui! – disse entrando novamente no quarto e sentando próximo a cabeceira, levantou a cabeça dela e levantou o copo até os lábios dela, pedindo para beber devagar, ele pode ver o efeito quase instantâneo, ela tirou o braço de cima dos olhos e os abriu mostrando que os mesmos estavam queimados também. – Céus! – exclamou espantado com a situação de Kagome. – Você consegue enxergar alguma coisa?

-Não. – resmungou fechando os olhos novamente, estava muito ruim, quando ela abriu os olhos estavam completamente brancos enquanto a pálpebras estavam como o resto do corpo.

-O que aconteceu? – estava muito preocupado, vê-la daquela maneira tão frágil e indefesa era novidade para ele, mas queria fazer algo para que se sentisse melhor.

-O que acha que aconteceu? – ela não estava irritada, mas estava sendo evasiva, ela parecia simplesmente cansada, era obvio os motivos, primeiro ela costumava "dormir" durante todo o dia e segundo o processo de cura rápido devia drenar ela, aquele dia na boate ele tinha visto o quanto o sangue acelerava o processo, seu lado estudante de medicina estudava de alguma maneira o poder do sangue dela quando ele ingeria, seus reflexos aumentavam sua velocidade, força e se curava mais rápido do que normalmente, ela melhorou muito com a pequena ingestão que ele lhe deu.

-Janelas não explodem sozinhas, Kagome. – respondeu impaciente, não é porque ele se preocupava com ela que deixaria se enganar por sua atual fragilidade.

-Me deixa sozinha. – ele queria discutir, mas relutante decidiu que teriam muito tempo para conversar depois que ela estivesse curada.

Kagome não entendia o que havia acontecido, ela não tinha sentimentos, nem costumava ter pesadelos, não ao menos depois que desistiu da humanidade, mas por algum motivo enquanto dormia sua mente a levou para anos atrás, para Houjo, primeiro havia recordado do baile onde ele a enganou e depois reviveu todos os fatos até o dia da morte dos seus pais e do humano traidor, lembrou-se dos meses de culpa e então despertou explodindo as janelas do quarto em meio a sua fúria.

Ajeitou-se melhor na cama tentando esquecer o que havia acontecido a pouco, mas toda vez que fechava os olhos aquele mesmo filme começava a passar...

 **200 ANOS ATRÁS**

 _-Vejo que finalmente acordou. – abriu os olhos para encontrar Naraku olhando-a com diversão e Houjo ao lado dele desviando o olhar, ambos cobertos de sangue, era o sangue dela, podia sentir o cheiro e sabia que a estaca ainda estava no mesmo lugar impedindo que se curasse, fazendo o sangue quente escorrer em uma quantidade reduzida mais interminável, estava amarrada com as mãos para as costas, provavelmente com prata, devido a queimação que sentia em seus pulsos. – Não vai falar nada? Perguntar alguma coisa? – ela acompanhou o tio andar de um lado para o outro, sua expressão era de grande decepção, isso a agradou. – Não? Devo dizer que estou surpreso, esperava vários, por quê? Ou um "por favor, pare de controlar o meu amado mortal", mas o que tenho é minha sobrinha apática a traição e com relação aos meus planos. – ela costumava reagir sempre de maneira contraria ao esperado, ela sempre teve facilidade de ler as pessoas, o tio também não era difícil, ele gostava de chutar cachorro morto._

 _-Por que pediria para deixar de controlar o mortal se obviamente ele esta fazendo tudo de própria vontade? – finalmente sussurrou com grande esforço, a garganta seca pela necessidade de sangue, já podia sentir seus lábios rachados, por mais que doesse ela sabia que Houjo não estava sendo controlado, ele a traiu de verdade, apesar de enxergar culpa e remorso..._

 **ATUALMENTE**

Abriu os olhos novamente incomodada por estar revivendo seu passado, então sua atenção voltou para o barulho lá fora, as ondas, os pássaros, Inuyasha andando impacientemente de um lado para o outro na areia, o hanyou se preocupou e cuidou dela, deu do seu próprio sangue para que ela pudesse se curar mais rápido, ele estava a ponto de se declarar mais cedo, ela não queria ouvir aquilo, não podia retribuir, mesmo que religasse sua humanidade ele só a teria se ele fosse seu noivo, ela iria matá-lo, mas não agora, haviam coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, ela estava errada, não entendia qual o problema, mas precisava se concertar rápido.

Algumas horas depois ela o ouviu entrando no quarto, ele parou indeciso, mas então se aproximou mais, Kagome tentou abrir os olhos novamente e viu apenas seu vulto, as córneas eram mais difíceis de curar, o resto do seu corpo já estava quase 100% novamente.

-Algum problema? – Inuyasha voltou à atenção para o rosto dela, os olhos haviam recuperado um pouco da cor, mas obviamente ela ainda não havia recuperado completamente a visão, sem falar nada terminou de se aproximar apoiou novamente a cabeça dela e estendeu o copo para seus lábios, ele havia trago mais sangue para ela, depois que ela terminou ele a acomodou novamente e saiu sem falar nada, o cuidado dele a irritava, não gostava de esta indefesa, mas sua situação ainda não estava muito boa, o sangue estava acelerando o processo, tudo o que podia fazer era esperar.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Só podemos supor que Inuyasha esta com Kagome. – Miroku disse tentando trazer algum consolo para a namorada, ele sabia que pedir para a irmã interferir podia trazer algumas consequências não desejadas, mas ela simplesmente havia sumido com ele novamente.

Outro problema era que agora Kouga sabia sobre o que ele tentou tão arduamente manter em segredo, havia encontrado ele logo depois da noite da festa, ele estava agitado e ficou boquiaberto quando finalmente prestou atenção o suficiente para ouvir as batidas de seu coração, então começou um relato detalhado da noite anterior até que ele foi embora a pedido de Kagome que ficou sozinha para resolver a situação.

A maior preocupação era que Naraku estava muito perto de descobrir que Miroku não estava só brincando com a humana antes de abandona-la, ele precisava repensar seu relacionamento com Sango, não havia possibilidade de a deixar, Inuyasha já havia sido alvo, ele precisava de segurança e só havia uma coisa que ele podia fazer por enquanto.

-Só pelo fato de que sua irmã também esta sumida há um mês. – o temperamento da Sango era extremamente perigoso. – Dê um jeito de achar ele, já estou sem desculpas. – agora que os tios haviam voltado de viagem era ainda mais difícil enganar sobre o desaparecimento do primo, ainda mais porque Inuyasha costumava ir com frequência na casa dos pais, também tinha que mentir para a faculdade e também para o trabalho dele, felizmente o primo era bom aluno e funcionário.

-Darei um jeito. – disse simplesmente, antes de roubar um beijo dela e sair do seu quarto, os pais não estavam em casa, aparentemente saíram para jantar fora, então ele aproveitou a oportunidade para passar um tempo com a noiva, além de resolver o problema do primo azarado, como ele costumava se referir ao Inuyasha e também iria arrumar uma proteção para Sango.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-O que você tanto lê? – Kagome levantou os olhos do livro gigante antigo, ela usava somente um pijama um tanto quanto infantil, aquilo era uma das novidades, era impressionante como ela conseguiu achar algo assim na cor preta, ela tinha um ar de falsa fragilidade, fazia ter vontade de pega-la no colo e mima-la e enche-la de beijos, esse era o inferno que ele passado diariamente, sua vontade de tê-la verdadeiramente só aumentava.

-São histórias antigas. – resmungou simplesmente, ler sobre aquelas lendas sempre a irritavam, Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado dela, não tinha revistas, nem televisão, Kagome só lembrava-se dele quando queria fazer sexo, ela não o deixava sozinho como fazia antes, eles estavam há um mês ali, Kagome não sumia mais por dias, parecia que também estava presa junto com ele, depois do dia em que a janela explodiu eles nunca mais tocaram no assunto, ele havia tentado na primeira semana, mas ela sempre ignorava seus questionamentos, nem falaram de Kikyou, nem de Kouga, o hanyou decidiu ficar na dele, observando e evitando testar o humor da vampira, lá estava àquela ruga de impaciência. – Vamos para o quarto. – ele simplesmente suspirou estendendo a mão para que ela pegasse ao menos ela parou de torturar ele, parecia saber o que se passava na cabeça dele, talvez considerasse tortura o suficiente.

-Sim senhora. – disse sarcástico, claro que algumas vezes era difícil controlar seu humor, eles estavam em um "relacionamento" com maior comunicação, que envolvia sarcasmos, rosnados e malcriações de ambas as partes.

-Deveria castiga-lo pela impertinência. – disse antes de jogá-lo na cama, sua força ainda o deixava inquieto, ele treinava quando ela dormia, havia pequenas mudanças em sua estrutura muscular, ele sabia que sua captora tinha reparado e apreciado, mas não falava nada.

-De que tipo de castigo estamos falando? – perguntou se apoiando nos cotovelos olhando ela se despir, obviamente ele estava só de cueca, não havia motivos para se vestir mais do que aquilo, ele usou um sorriso malicioso, mas o tom da fala havia sido acido.

-Alguém esta brincando com a sorte hoje. – disse antes de subir na cama e ficar por cima dele.

-Poderia me matar agora por isso. – sugeriu sentando e começando a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dela, Kagome lhe deu amplo acesso, ele sabia o que ela queria que ele fizesse, mas decidiu somente continuar distribuindo beijos.

-Poderia. – confirmou enfiando a mão no vasto cabelo prateado, as mãos dele viajaram para as nádegas dela puxando-a mais perto.

-Então porque não faz? – perguntou distribuindo mordidinhas ao longo do pescoço, ela gemeu se apertando contra ele.

-Talvez eu faça mais tarde. – respondeu sem solta-lo, não houve mais nenhum comentário depois, então Inuyasha finalmente perfurou a pele branca com os caninos, algumas vezes ele se sentia um vampiro, pois era tão prazeroso fazer isso com ela, enquanto Kagome contentava-se em lhe tirar uma taça, mas no tempo em que ficara em casa descobrira que tinha a ver com o seu sangue demoníaco, o fato de ele a querer para si, fazia parte de ser possessivo de querer marcar ela como somente dele, mas não podia fazer o pacto a não ser que a vampira o retribuísse, em diversos momentos ele sentia seu sangue youkai fervendo, seu corpo pulsando vindo a superfície algo que já havia acontecido, mas que ele não se lembrava, era diferente, os momentos em que isso aconteceu foi quando estava extremamente zangando, mas com Kagome ele sentia as mudanças, mas ainda ficava no controle de seu temperamento.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Miroku estava se sentindo um idiota, como não pensara nisso antes? A irmã tinha uma casa em uma pequena ilha de difícil acesso, o que explicaria o fato dela ficar zanzando por ai sem se preocupar com a fuga do hanyou. Sango havia insistido que ele a levasse junto apesar de lhe ter dito que isso dificultaria a fuga, ao invés de convencer a garota ele é quem foi convencido, ela estava muito preocupada e já não havia muitas mentiras que pudesse contar aos pais e aos tios.

-Minha irmã não pensara duas vezes antes de mata-la. – Sango olhou para ele chocada.

-Mesmo sabendo que vai mata-lo no processo? – durante esses meses haviam conversado bastante, mas ela sentia que havia mistérios, seus pais também estavam estranhos desde que conheceram Miroku e Inuyasha desapareceu novamente.

-Já lhe expliquei a situação da minha irmã, não podemos subestima-la. – respondeu contrariado, Sango apenas concordou a história de Kagome a deixou comovida, se o mesmo acontecesse com ela queria ter a possibilidade de deixar de sentir. – Fique sempre perto de mim e se possível nem respire. – ela riu achando que era brincadeira, porém quando olhou para ele viu o quanto falava sério, então ele a abraçou pela cintura e logo começaram a viagem, foi com grande dificuldade que ela conseguiu permanecer consciente durante todo o percurso, ela gostava de viajar dessa maneira, era rápido e dava um friozinho na barriga como se estivesse em um parque de diversão.

Era uma ilha muito bonita e a casa parecia saída de algum sonho, Miroku parou em frente à porta destrancada, atento aos sons, eles estavam ali e estavam transando, ao menos ele acertará e ambos estavam vivos e bem, então tudo ficou quieto repentinamente, foi andando com a namorada agarrada a seu braço ao entrar no quarto a cena poderia até ser cômica se não fosse preocupante, sua irmã jazia inconsciente nos braços do hanyou, este a olhava com extrema preocupação.

-O que você fez? – Sango perguntou acordando Inuyasha que olhou para os dois.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**


	7. O QUE VAI SER DE NÓS

**Mais um ano começando...**

 **Beth:** Pois é, a Kikyou é uma renegada ^^' fico muito feliz que esteja acompanhando e gostando, espero que goste do caminho que a história esta seguindo.

 **Boa leitura!**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Anteriormente..._

 _Era uma ilha muito bonita e a casa parecia saída de algum sonho, Miroku parou em frente à porta destrancada, atento aos sons, eles estavam ali e estavam transando, ao menos ele acertará e ambos estavam vivos e bem, então tudo ficou quieto repentinamente, foi andando com a namorada agarrada a seu braço ao entrar no quarto a cena poderia até ser cômica se não fosse preocupante, sua irmã jazia inconsciente nos braços do hanyou, este a olhava com extrema preocupação._

 _-O que você fez? – Sango perguntou acordando Inuyasha que olhou para os dois._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Não fiz nada. – respondeu ainda segurando Kagome protetoramente contra o peito, ela parecia um pouco quente e a respiração ventilava contra sua pele, ele observou ela rapidamente, parecia que havia algo de diferente, porém ele estava muito abalado para compreender, Miroku e Sango estavam ali olhando para ele, o vampiro parecia tão confuso quanto ele, enquanto a prima adquiria um tom mais avermelhado na face, obviamente ele podia entender, Kagome estava nua e ele também e apesar de ele ser um hanyou e ela uma vampira, ambos estavam suados e provavelmente ele tinha várias marcas pelo corpo e nela não estava muito diferente.

-Nada? E pensar que eu estava preocupada com você, se bem que era meio obvio... – Sango mantinha as mãos nos quadris e a cara emburrada, ela deixou o constrangimento de lado e assumiu uma postura irritada, ele entendia, desde que eles haviam conhecido os irmãos, as coisas não estavam indo muito bem, mas se fosse parar para pensar, poderia estar bem pior. – Diga alguma coisa Miroku. – este estava fora de orbita observando a irmã, entretanto não parecia estar focado no fato da situação ser singular, havia uma grande emoção em sua expressão, algo como expectativa e felicidade, com certeza não era algo que se esperava de um irmão mais velho em tal acontecimento.

-O coração dela esta batendo. – sussurrou surpreso.

-O que isso tem a ver? – Sango perguntou enquanto Inuyasha mexia as orelhas caninas, era verdade, estava batendo, provavelmente por isso a pele não estava mais tão fria, ela parecia mais humana, as bochechas pareciam levemente rosadas.

Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido, enquanto eles transavam Inuyasha finalmente decidiu se render a ela de forma completa, não que ele preferisse a morte ao que tinham atualmente, mas estava cansado daqueles jogos em geral e por isso decidiu se livrar daquele objeto tão ínfimo, porém um dos grandes causadores de problemas, pegou seus óculos e o tirou jogando em algum lugar que não tinha importância, ele finalmente podia ver verdadeiramente sem nada para dificultar o ajuste correto da visão, não que enxergasse tudo de forma errada, o problema era que incomodava focar em coisas que normalmente via muito bem sem as lentes, mas não havia tempo para reparar nisso para Kagome o ápice do prazer de ambos cada vez mais perto até que explodiu e eles finalmente se olharam novamente, olho no olho e então o coração dela deu a primeira martelada e o dele bateu no mesmo ritmo um prazer imenso invadindo os dois novamente e em seguida ela puxou fortemente o ar, como se para encher seus pulmões e desmaiou sobre ele.

-Lembra o que eu disse sobre a ligação entre nós? – Miroku perguntou para a namorada que logo arregalou os olhos em compreensão, Kagome mexeu-se acordando lentamente, mas estava tão bom, uma sensação de proteção, aceitação e aconchego, ela precisa de tudo aquilo, fazia muito tempo que ela não deixava ninguém se aproximar para lhe oferecer aquele tipo de contato, poderia ronronar com o toque gentil e as leves caricias em suas costas, mas as lembranças dos 200 anos vivendo como um completo monstro a atormentaram fazendo seu corpo ficar tenso rapidamente, de repente a completa aceitação lhe trouxe vergonha e arrependimentos.

-Eles estão ligados. – Sango sussurrou.

-O que isso quer dizer? – Inuyasha perguntou sem entender nada, puxou Kagome mais para si, era como se precisasse dela ao seu lado, ela estava despertando, ele podia sentir a tensão dela e o histórico que eles tinham o assustavam para a questão de que ela poderia sumir novamente, só que desta vez ia ser pior, porque agora ele tinha tudo o que vinha desejando ao longo desses últimos meses, ele finalmente poderia parar de invejar o que a prima tinha com Miroku, ele poderia ter o mesmo, bastava Kagome querer aquilo também.

-Ela agora pertence a você e vice e versa, assim como Sango e eu. – Inuyasha e Kagome ouviam tudo com atenção, para a vampira a noção de que estava nua pela primeira vez a deixou constrangida, afastou-se desajeitada puxando a coberta cobrindo-se e ficando em pé.

Ela olhou longamente para Inuyasha, como se fosse à primeira vez que ela via ele e provavelmente era, afinal a falta das lentes lhe permitia ver claramente os olhos âmbar, seu rosto era muito masculino, com o maxilar quadrado, ele era todo proporcional e era dela, esses pensamentos e observações a deixavam ainda mais constrangida, fazendo suas bochechas ficarem coradas o fato de Inuyasha a olhar tão intensamente de volta também não ajudava muito, ela podia sentir a confusão e um sentimento possessivo que parecia vir dele, por algum motivo ela lembrou que o hanyou manteve um relacionamento com Kikyou e aquilo a enfureceu, ninguém pode tocar nele, ninguém a não ser ela, Miroku rapidamente estava na frente dela abraçando-a, tirando-a de seus devaneios assassinos e possessivos, completamente assustadores.

-Ah maninha como eu senti saudade de ver essas bochechas coradas, obrigada Inuyasha. – o hanyou olhou surpreso pelo agradecimento, finalmente desviando a atenção de sua vampira, ela tinha olhos encantadores e parecia confusa e assustada, foi preciso muito esforço para não mandar a prima e o namorado para fora, eles precisavam conversar, ele precisava falar como se sentia e o quanto tudo o que tinha acontecido nos meses passados não tinha importância, entretanto ele sabia que não seria possível ter essa conversa agora, Miroku também devia ter muito que conversar com a irmã.

A situação era muito constrangedora estava só com um travesseiro cobrindo seu corpo e nem era um travesseiro muito grande, afinal Inuyasha tinha quase dois metros de altura, era difícil algo parecer grande próximo a ele, Miroku quase caíra quando ao invés da irmã morcegos voavam pelo quarto, logo reaparecendo ao lado do irmão vestida com um short e uma camisa folgada, como de costume preto, o conjunto parecia diferente de suas outras roupas, parecia desgastado e muito confortável, em seguida ela puxou os longos cabelos e enrolou fazendo um nó para prender em um coque despojado, ela olhou mais um pouco para Inuyasha então suspirou voltando-se para o irmão.

-Já esta quase amanhecendo, o que significa que vão ter que esperar até o anoitecer para irem, infelizmente somos o único meio de transporte para sair daqui e não somos compatíveis com luz solar. – Kagome disse evitando olhar para Inuyasha estava muito constrangida, pensar em tudo o que eles haviam feito e como ela havia agido, ela havia sido tímida sobre sexo ao longo de toda a sua vida, o fato de ter a idade que tinha e ter nascido na época em que nasceu não ajudava para que fosse promiscua, ela estava até usando termos ultrapassados, obviamente em seu tempo sem humanidade ela havia adquirido muita experiência, as melhores haviam sido com o hanyou que ela não conseguia olhar por enquanto, estava sobrecarregada. – Miroku temos que conversar. – sua voz falhou um pouco e endureceu as costas não querendo desmoronar

-Mas... – o mais velho começou a questionar, tão incerto quanto os outros como agir naquele momento, felizmente os primos mantiveram o silencio.

-Agora! – cortou saindo do quarto.

-200 anos sem ouvir esse tom, nessas horas prefiro o monstro. – resmungou saindo atrás da mais nova. – Fiquem aí! – disse, ou melhor ordenou, já fora do quarto fechando a porta quando passou por ela, deixando os outros dois sozinhos sem poder fazer nada além de obedecer.

-Será que eu posso me vestir? – Inuyasha perguntou para a prima, agradecendo mentalmente pelas roupas que haviam ali, esta olhou para ele parecendo despertar de seus devaneios, então concordou e virou de costas lhe dando certa privacidade, rapidamente pegou suas roupas e se vestiu, mas somente conseguiu recuperar a cueca e a calça, provavelmente sua camisa havia ficado no banheiro e não estava com a mínima vontade de ficar procurando, além do mais já estava descente o suficiente, outro fato era que suas costas ardiam o processo de cura acelerado devido ao consumo de sangue, seu olhar caiu sobre o pulso intacto, Kagome não teve tempo de beber dele dessa vez. Ela estaria bem?

-Se divertiu? – perguntou irônica, já que era obvio que as coisas haviam sido muito intensas, bastava só observar a bagunça da cama, Inuyasha também tinha vários arranhões nos ombros e marcas de chupões no pescoço, ela estava preocupada com ele, mas não deveria, afinal ele sabia se virar muito bem, infelizmente ela também sabia sobre os sentimentos dele sobre a vampira, não pode evitar de ficar feliz por ele agora ter uma oportunidade de ser correspondido.

-Em alguns momentos sim, é estranho, em vários momentos eu me senti um pouco louco por conseguir desenvolver sentimentos por aquela vampira maníaca, mas talvez eu soubesse de alguma maneira que ela deveria ser minha. Isso te incomoda? Eu me divertir apesar da situação inusitada? – ele devolveu outra pergunta, sabia que a prima e Miroku havia avançando em seu relacionamento, mas o hanyou não seria intrometido em falar sobre aquele tipo de coisa.

-Não pensou que dessa vez poderia realmente morrer? – ele voltou a sentar na cama, de alguma maneira, emocionalmente exausto, tinha tanto o que pensar, sobre como as coisas iriam ser daqui para frente, as coisas que mudariam entre ele e Kagome. Em vários momentos ele pensou sobre o que a prima estava perguntando, a morte parecia sempre esperando na esquina, ele enlouqueceria se ficasse pensando sobre isso o tempo todo.

-Eu iria morrer de qualquer jeito. – era o que sempre dizia para si mesmo, quando aqueles pensamentos vinham incomodar.

-Típico dos homens. – Sango disse com um dar de ombros e aquele brilho humorado nos olhos, ela estava implicando com ele, como irmãs mais novas costumam fazer, Inuyasha encolheu os ombros em um sinal de desinteresse culpado.

-Eu não namoro um vampiro. – disse devolvendo a implicância, eles estavam no mesmo barco ao que parecia, ambos em uma situação difícil com o sobrenatural.

-Eu namoro um com muito orgulho e agora quando as coisas acalmarem você vai namorar uma vampira também. – os dois estavam sentados um do lado do outro agora, estavam silenciosamente agradecidos por estarem de alguma maneira no mesmo barco, poderiam apoiar um ao outro em suas dificuldades e discutir futuramente como ficaria a família deles em toda essa história maluca, tudo o que Sango queria era que o primo não fosse mais sequestrado e ela não precisasse falar mais mentiras do que as necessárias.

-O coração dela me pertence. – Inuyasha sussurrou colocando a mão sobre o próprio, desde que o dela batera os dois pareciam pulsar igualmente, esse opção era inebriante, e agora era como se pudesse sentir que Kagome estava angustiada, como as coisas ficariam entre eles agora que sua humanidade fora obrigada a despertar? Durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos ela sempre fora rude, fria e violenta, o que poderia esperar dela agora?

Durante todo esse tempo tinha sido seu desejo que ele fosse o predestinado dela e agora tinha acontecido, mas agora ele percebia que tudo o que eles tinham tido até aquele momento não servia de indicativo para nada, Kagome parecia uma mulher completamente diferente, capaz de se constranger com determinados assuntos, sua postura parecia menos altiva, e seus olhos azuis eram claros e cheios de vida, ela parecia mais delicada e até indefesa de algum modo despertando sua vontade de protegê-la de qualquer maneira.

-Você consegue sentir? – Sango olhou para ele, o primo ainda mantinha a mão sobre o peito e parecia estar divagando sobre algo, pois seu olhar estava perdido, ela podia entender, tudo parecia incerto para ele, até pouco tempo a única certeza que tinha é que poderia morrer a qualquer momento e que nunca teria seus sentimentos correspondidos e agora tudo iria ser diferente.

-Eu não sabia o porquê, mas eu sabia como ele se sentia, ele também sempre consegue saber, algumas vezes penso que para ele é mais forte, como se pudesse quase me ver por dentro, quase como se pudesse distinguir meus pensamentos... – Inuyasha voltou sua completa atenção para a prima, ela parecia de algum modo encantada e assustada ao mesmo tempo, ele podia entender bem o sentimento. – Tanto tempo sem namorada e quando arruma ela tem mais de 200 anos. – finalizou com humor voltando a implicar.

-300 se não me engano. – disse lembrando-se da conversa que eles tiveram algum tempo atrás. – Até onde sei Miroku é o mais velho. – os dois riram continuando a conversar sobre algumas bobagens e sobre o que aconteceu no mês que Inuyasha passou afastado, aparentemente os pais e tios estavam umas pilhas de nervos.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Até quando vai chorar? – Miroku perguntou angustiado por não poder ajuda-la, ele não podia dizer que entendia completamente como ela se sentia, mas podia ter uma ideia, Kagome foi muito má no decorrer desses últimos anos e tudo o que ela tinha feito sem se importar veio à superfície de uma vez, fazia sentindo que transbordasse em lágrimas, entretanto ainda lhe doía ver tal dor refletida em seus belos olhos cor do céu.

-Eu fiz tanta coisa, eu me desliguei por alguém a quem nem tinha meu coração nas mãos, como eu pude ser tão burra? – ela sabia que ficar deprimida ou histérica não era a melhor opção no momento, eles tinham tantos problemas para conversar, mas naquele momento ela se sentia fraca e incapaz de lidar com todos esses sentimentos de uma vez.

-Sei que é difícil aguentar a avalanche que esta sentindo, mas já passou e é isso que importa nada do que fizer vai apagar essas coisas, mas vai ter que aprender a conviver com isso. – Miroku se aproximou abraçando-a novamente e dessa vez ela não lhe afastou, aconchegou-se a ele e permitiu que a consolasse, ela quase riu quando passou pela sua mente que preferia estar nos braços do hanyou, ele tinha seu coração, mas eles não se conheciam em nada, o sexo tinha sido maravilhoso, isso ela não tinha dúvida, mesmo que tivesse sempre sido tão áspero e selvagem, ela respirou profundamente sentindo-se ainda mais envergonhada de suas atitudes.

-Ninguém pode saber do Inuyasha. – disse de repente, ela tinha que proteger ele, Miroku a apertou mais contra seu peito. – O que estou dizendo? Já sabem, não posso deixar ele preso aqui para sempre. – ela afastou-se novamente do irmão, finalmente seu remorso foi substituído por preocupação, Kagome começou a andar de um lado para outro do quarto, morrendo de vontade de voltar para o lado de Inuyasha, mas com muito medo de como ele iria reagir a ela agora, afinal ele estava ali coagido, ela o havia mantido como nada além de um escravo sexual e objeto de brincadeiras sádicas, como poderia olhar para ele novamente?

-Vamos dar um jeito. – Miroku entendia o que a irmã estava passando, felizmente Inuyasha era um hanyou e podia adquirir habilidades para se proteger melhor, já ele não tinha tanta sorte, Sango era muito frágil, porém ele tinha muitos meios de protegê-la e agora que Kagome havia voltado com sua humanidade ele tinha menos uma preocupação e mais uma aliada.

-Temos que tira-los daqui. – Kagome parou de caminhar depois que pronunciou essas palavras, se fosse pensar bem na situação de guerra eminente, não havia melhor local para mantê-los, era uma ilha afinal de contas, poucos sabiam sobre esse local e ela poderia usar magia para aumentar as proteções do local, além de que era fácil ver algum inimigo chegando, por outro lado ela suspeitava que o hanyou não concordaria em permanecer em suas "prisão", ele tinha família, emprego e ainda estudava, bem, ele tinha uma vida e mantê-lo ali podia fazer com que se ressentisse com ela, o que de fato não queria de maneira alguma.

-Não podemos sair no sol. – Miroku ressaltou acordando-a de seus devaneios absurdos, ela concordou vagamente, a cabeça cheia de pensamentos malucos e confusões, além de muito constrangimento, ela sentiu a boca ficar seca ao lembrar-se do sabor do sangue do hanyou, veio do nada a necessidade por tal sabor em sua língua, então ela lembrou que durante o último ato deles Inuyasha havia bebido muito dela e ela não teve a chance de tomar sua dose dele, obviamente não iria até ele agora corta seu pulso e tomar um copo, mas ela sentia-se faminta, teria que apelar ao seu estoque no quarto que ninguém podia entrar seu sua permissão.

-Fique com os dois. – Kagome disse dispensando o irmão mais velho, não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer por enquanto, tudo o que ela podia fazer agora era pensar no quanto uma pouca quantidade do sangue do hanyou era o suficiente para mantê-la, isso pode se dever ao fato de que ele é seu predestinado.

-Ele vai ficar preocupado, eu vi como ele olhava para você. – Miroku ressaltou e apesar do ciúme que sempre sentiria pela irmã mais nova, ainda assim se sentiu feliz que ela houvesse encontrado seu companheiro para a vida, ela mais do que qualquer outro merecia a felicidade.

-Eu não consigo olhar para ele agora, só de lembrar tudo o que aconteceu é de arrepiar. – ele não duvidava, como o avô havia selecionado ele para cuidar dos desastres causados pela irmã, viu muitas cenas que provavelmente não conseguiria esquecer muitas das coisas que presenciou, era digno de filmes de terror sangrento, então simplesmente suspirou, curioso para saber como ainda assim o hanyou havia se apaixonado pela irmã, Miroku nunca falou nada, entretanto não era cego, ele via o jeito que o futuro cunhado olhava para a mais nova.

-Kagome você tem mais de 300 anos, sexo não deveria te afetar desse jeito. – ela olhou rapidamente para ele, os olhos vermelhos e os caninos mais salientes, Kagome simplesmente sibilou como um gato, irritadiça, ele sabia que ela estava com sede, provavelmente era o melhor que mantivesse ela longo dos dois mortais, ao menos por enquanto.

-Eu ia matar ele. – havia dor na voz dela quando anunciou o fato, sua postura relaxou um pouco e ela desviou o olhar. – Faltou um pouquinho para isso acontecer, além do mais não fiz só sexo com ele. – dessa vez ela foi amargurada, ele não sabia o que falar sobre isso, as coisas entre ela e Inuyasha não haviam começado convencionalmente, somente eles poderiam ajeitar seja lá o que tinha acontecido, tinha certeza que pela parte masculina do relacionamento tudo estava bem, Kagome só precisava se acalmar. – Agora faça o que eu pedi, fique na companhia deles e leve-os ao anoitecer, eu preciso ficar sozinha. – dizendo isso saiu deixando-o sozinho, Miroku suspirou voltando para o outro quarto.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Como ela esta? – Inuyasha perguntou assim que Miroku entrou o quarto, para a sua decepção, sozinho, ele imaginou vários motivos pelo qual a vampira não retornou também, o pior dos cenários é que independente da ligação deles ela não quisesse nada com ele. Outra coisa que chateava ele era o fato de que apesar de ter uma ótima audição não havia conseguido captar nenhum tema da longa conversa que os irmãos tiveram.

-Ela esta bem, só precisa de um tempo sozinha, para assimilar as coisas. – Miroku disse sentando junto com os dois na cama, o hanyou observou quando com bastante naturalidade o vampiro puxou Sango para o seu colo e a mesma só relaxou, havia uma familiaridade no gesto que só mostrava o quanto eles estavam em sintonia. – Bem vindo à família. – disse estendendo a mão para o hanyou, este despertou de algum pensamento antes de aceitar o cumprimento meio sem graça. – Agora você e Kagome podem sair para comprar sapatos. – continuou para a namorada que riu enlaçando seu pescoço e então ela o beijou, Inuyasha havia voltado ao seu status de vela, resmungou sobre isso fazendo o casal separar enquanto riam.

-O que vamos fazer agora? – Sango perguntou quando o silencio predominou por muito tempo.

-Vamos preparar alguma coisa para vocês comerem e amanhã, tudo voltara ao normal. – Miroku disse e cutucou Sango para que esta saísse do seu colo para que pudesse levantar também e foi indo para a porta esperando que os dois o acompanhassem, percebeu que Inuyasha estava silencioso, talvez até chateado, ele não poderia fazer nada além de esperar Kagome tomar coragem para vê-lo novamente.

Realmente foi o vampiro quem cozinhou algo para eles lancharem, parecia um banquete quanto terminou, tinha café, suco, leite e até vitamina, tinha pães, presunto e queijo, além de ovos mexidos, ele também colocou na mesa algumas variedades de frutas.

-Quantas pessoas vão lanchar? – Sango perguntou olhando tudo aquilo embasbacada, aparentemente era a primeira vez que o vampiro mostrava seus dotes culinários.

-Pensei em dividir a refeição com vocês. – Miroku disse sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da namorada todo orgulhoso de seu trabalho, Sango olhou para ele de forma sonhadora e orgulhosa, o cara era um imortal perfeito, olhou para ela quando reparou que esta o olhava longamente, sorriu e piscou brincalham antes de pegar sua mão e depositar um beijo. – Eu estou faminto. – disse voltando a atenção para a comida começando a servi.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Então Kagome interferiu nos seus planos? Religou a humanidade por acaso? – Kikyou olhou para Naraku, ela havia passado um tempo reunindo os cacos de sua dignidade depois que a outra havia batido nela, pensou em ir atrás do hanyou saber se ele havia seguido sua compunção, era obvio que tinha fortes sentimentos por Kagome, o idiota provavelmente esta mais seguro com ela do que com a vampira sem humanidade.

Kikyou odiou a outra desde o primeiro momento, a princesa sempre tinha tudo facilmente, enquanto ela tinha que lutar por algumas migalhas, era justo que ela fizesse Kagome pagar por todas as suas dificuldades, não é que ela gostasse de Naraku também, era só um idiota pomposo com raiva do pai e inveja da irmã, tudo o que importava para ela é fazer a outra vampira sofre e provavelmente foi isso que a corrompeu ao ponto de se tornar uma renegada.

-Ela continua sem a humanidade, mas ainda assim não consegue ser má como eu. – Kikyou disse observando a movimentação do acampamento, era ridículo que ela tivesse que viver naquelas condições enquanto Kagome tinha uma castelo a sua disposição, desde que Naraku a havia transformado, desde a primeira vez que encontrou com a outra vampira foi instantâneo o ódio e a inveja, ela sabia que Naraku se aproveitava disso.

-Espero que continue assim por mais algum tempo, quanto mais tempo ela passa sem humanidade mais aliados eu consigo. – Naraku disse fazendo um gesto dispensando ela, feliz que era o responsável por sua sobrinha estar sem humanidade, todos pareciam ter muita esperança sobre a mesma e enquanto ela parece no caminho para as trevas ele podia fingir que era a luz.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Então minha netinha voltou a ligar sua humanidade? – Miroku foi de encontro ao avô o mais rápido possível, afinal aquela era uma informação que poderia mudar os ventos da batalha. Ele olhou novamente ao redor, atento a qualquer movimentação suspeita, não era de hoje que tinha a ideia que havia alguém vendendo informações, eles estavam sendo traídos com toda a certeza, por isso tinha colocado somente pessoas de extrema confiança próximos ao ancião.

-Sim. – respondeu simplesmente, voltando sua atenção para o mesmo.

-Como isso aconteceu? – a pergunta do avô o deixou em uma saia justa, não podia falar do Inuyasha sem mencionar seu próprio relacionamento com Sango e não podia fazer isso sem levantar a ira do conselho, sabia que o avô também teria dificuldade em aceitar isso, afinal uma coisa é noivar alguém sem sangue nobre, outra era noivar com um mortal.

-Acho que a pressão de uma guerra eminente foi o que desencadeou tudo. – Miroku mentiu da melhor maneira que pode, na realidade Inuyasha havia sido o responsável, mas ainda era muito cedo para que passasse essa informação.

-Conversarei com o conselho. – o ancião disse simplesmente, obviamente o mais velho estava desconfiado de algo, afinal ele não era surdo, o coração do neto batia fortemente, ele tinha uma noiva e passava muito tempo fora, além de cuidar da irmã ele estava mantendo um relacionamento secreto, e tudo o que o velho Higurashi podia pensar era que o neto estava com medo de como iria reagir a sua predestinada, o que só podia significar que deveria ser de outra raça.

-Certo. – Miroku concordou antes de se levantar para ir embora.

-Mas antes que vá, acho que você e sua irmã merecem isso de volta. – o avô entregou algo para Miroku que sorriu contente ao ver os objetos que tinha em sua mão.

-Kagome ficara muito feliz. – disse fazendo uma leve reverencia antes de deixar os aposentos reais.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Até quando vai ficar espionando ele de longe? – Kagome olhou para Miroku, eles estavam em cima de um prédio observando o hanyou, já havia passado dois meses desde que ele se tornou seu noivo, ele estava na faculdade, mas claramente não prestava atenção na aula, ela podia se identificar, depois que voltou ao castelo com a humanidade religada teve muito trabalho e muita discussão com o avô sobre espalhar logo a notícia de seu retorno, obviamente o mais velho tinha outros planos, obrigando-a a fingir que ainda estava em sua pior versão, entretanto ela estava sempre distraída, sempre pensando nele, em estar com ele, conversar, tocar e beijar. O hanyou também queria, ela podia sentir seu desejo por ela, só servia para aumentar o seu próprio.

-Não deveria se preocupar em reivindicar sua noiva? – Kagome nem ao menos olhou para ele, Inuyasha estava diferente, ela podia ver claramente os olhos dourados, ela gostaria muito de ver de perto novamente, as roupas não eram mais largas e desleixadas, ele não se vestia mais como um nerd, ela achava ele atraente antes, agora ele estava irresistível.

-Ela é uma humana é perigoso, faz muitos anos que eu não... – Miroku estremeceu chamando a atenção da mais nova, ela o compreendia, ele tinha medo de machuca-la, mortais eram tão frágeis, era uma surpresa que eles conseguissem fazer sexo sem Miroku a quebra-la, deveria ser um grande esforço para se conter, ser gentil, aparentemente Sango não tinha nada para reclamar, ainda não tinha tido oportunidade de encontrar a cunhada pessoalmente depois do desastre que foi o seu despertar para a humanidade, teve muito o que resolver e nem mesmo seu irmão ela via direito, entretanto sempre que o via a olhava de maneira condescendente e falava que Inuyasha queria ver ela, como se ela precisasse que ele falasse alguma coisa.

-Eu gostaria de me manter longe, eu até conseguiria se...

-Se ele não ficasse chamando por você? Eles nem sabem do que são capazes. – Miroku sorriu, sempre que ia se encontrar com Sango o hanyou perguntava pela irmã, já havia até pedido que o levasse de volta a ilha, ele precisava vê-la, Miroku sabia, pois ele também não conseguia manter-se longe da namorada, quando houve sua conexão com a humana ele passou alguns dias debatendo-se, sobre sua mortalidade, sua pureza e ele podia sentir que ela também lutava em pensar nele, mas assim como ele, ela não conseguia resistir e então ele começou a corteja-la. – Pare de se martirizar e vai logo falar com ele. – Kagome simplesmente resmungou algo ininteligível. –Se vai ficar ai de longe problema seu, vou ao encontro da minha namorada. – levantou da beirada do prédio.

-Lembre-me de marcar um encontro com Sango para fazermos compras por sua conta. – ela disse bem humorada antes do irmão sumir na noite, talvez ele estivesse certo, mas um dos outros motivos para sempre ficar de olho no hanyou era a segurança dele, se Kikyou sabia, então Naraku também sabia dele e da Sango, ambos corriam muito perigo, mas a necessidade de ver ele se tornava a cada dia maior, a culpa era de ambos e quando ela voltasse a ter contato com ele tudo ficaria pior, a ligação se tornaria mais real.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dois meses, esse era o tempo que não a via, ela tinha esse péssimo habito de sumir e ele havia prometido para si que quando encontrasse com ela novamente a algemaria junto a ele, agora que eles tinham uma chance de ficarem realmente juntos não abriria mão dela, suspirou, sonhava com ela todas as noites, coisas que nunca tinham acontecido por isso não eram lembranças, algumas vezes ele a via em um quarto com cama grande e lençóis de seda negro de frente a um grande espelho, em outros ela conversava com um homem imponente e aparentemente mais velho, ele se preocupava muito com ela mesmo sabendo do que ela era capaz.

Pensou em procura-la, mas nem tinha ideia de por onde começar estava em mais um dia de aula na faculdade, abrira mão dos óculos de leitura aparentemente o sangue dela tinha curado definitivamente seu problema de vista, usava roupas mais despojadas atraindo bastantes olhares femininos, mas seu coração já tinha dona e ela também dominava sua mente, fazia o curso noturno o que lhe dava a oportunidade de trabalhar, não precisava já que os pais eram ricos, mas era sua vontade, olhava distraído para a janela e para sua surpresa lá estava ela os olhos vermelhos brilhantes como de um gato a pele pálida ganhando destaque especial pela luz da lua, o professor dispensou a turma, rapidamente pegou suas coisas e foi até onde a tinha visto, tomou cuidado para não chamar atenção, o local ficava afastado e ninguém costumava ir ali.

Parou olhando para os lados, sua mente devia ter lhe pregado uma peça não tinha nada ali, se jogou pesadamente contra o tronco da árvore sentando-se, ele iria ficar louco se não conseguisse ficar com ela, ele e Miroku viraram amigos e sua única fonte de informação sobre ela, algumas vezes ele parecia exasperado, como se quisesse contar alguma coisa, mas não pudesse, ao menos ainda, Sango também costumava reclamar que Miroku escondia muito.

-Oi. – olhou para o lado encontrando os olhos que aprendera a amar, ela realmente estava ali ajoelhada e com as mãos apoiadas nas coxas o vestido de alças finas, azul e colado até a cintura, depois descia solto ainda assim era curto, mal lhe cobrindo as coxas.

-Kagome. – ele sussurrou queria muito toca-la, mas estava receoso então fechou os punhos reprimindo a vontade de puxá-la para si, não sabia como as coisas seriam agora, era o primeiro contato que tinham verdadeiramente desde que ela religara a humanidade, não sabia o que esperar, ele nem a conhecia se fosse ser sincero.

-Você esta diferente. – disse sorrindo depois que ficaram um tempo em silencio apenas encarando um ao outro, ela estava diferente também, ele nunca a vira sorrir verdadeiramente e aquela visão era puramente bela, tinha que concordar com o que Miroku dissera em seu primeiro encontro, Kagome realmente parecia o ser mais puro que ele vira no mundo, principalmente agora que ele podia ver a cor natural dos olhos dela, um azul claro como o céu, ela parecia tão delicada e se ele não conhecesse juraria ser somente uma humana, entretanto ainda havia uma camada de perigo emanando dela, Miroku passava a mesma sensação.

-Isso é bom? – ele sabia que ela falava sobre a falta de óculos e suas roupas, mas ela também podia estar falando sobre o fato de ser um hanyou era uma insegurança que ele sempre carregaria, ao longo de toda a sua vida ele havia sofrido por ser um mestiço, as pessoas ainda guardavam muito preconceito com relação a isso.

-Existe diferente ruim? – ela inclinou a cabeça de um modo delicado, enrugando a sobrancelha observando-o, seu cabelo longo caindo para frente cobrindo seu ombro e chegando até seus quadris, se inclinou um pouco para frente, para ele parecia como uma criança ingênua e curiosa.

-Eu sou um hanyou Kagome, o que acha? – ela abaixou o olhar desviando aqueles profundos olhos claros dele, não queria ter sido grosso, suspirou e levou a mão ao queixo dela erguendo seu rosto, ela não se afastou, não havia aquela frieza ou irritação a qual ele estava acostumado ver nela, na verdade ela estava quente e aparentava uma grande fragilidade, aproveitou que finalmente a estava tocando novamente e passou o polegar pela pele acetinada, ela suspirou apreciando seu toque parecendo se inclinar para ele levemente. – Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-la. – a mão foi subindo encorajado pela receptividade, seus dedos chegando à nuca sentindo a macies dos cabelos negros, ela arquejou levemente e sua respiração pareceu acelerar, Inuyasha ficou admirando as novidades, ela respirava como se estivesse viva, seus pulmões se enchiam de ar e ele ficou um tempo observando o movimento dos seios, ela não usava sutiã.

-Eu tentei ficar longe. – sussurrou depois de um tempo sem graça, abrindo os olhos quando Inuyasha afastou a mão de seu rosto, agora era ele que tinha a sobrancelha enrugada, olhando-a de maneira confusa.

-Por quê? – perguntou exasperado, tudo que queria era ficar perto dela e ela queria ficar longe dele, sentiu-se magoado, ela pareceu ler isso em sua expressão, pois se aproximou dele e pegou sua mão, era estranho, ela parecia quente, mas de alguma maneira ainda era fria, ele gostava de sentir calor com o seu toque, mesmo nunca tendo se importado com seu toque frio.

-Eu estava com vergonha. – as bochechas avermelhadas algo extremamente novo para ele, nunca a vira com nenhum tipo de vergonha ou constrangimento e agora ela estava ali diante dele daquela maneira, realmente isso era outra coisa que ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça, os momentos de prazer que haviam compartilhado apesar de em parte dolorosos eram inesquecíveis, claro que provavelmente ela também estava se referindo as outras coisas que ela havia feito com ele, mas ele só pensava no fato de que ela não tinha matado ele apesar das ameaças constantes e a experiência só tinha sido pior por pensar que seus sentimentos nunca seriam correspondidos.

-Por que você não me matou? – essa era uma das perguntas que ele, Miroku e Sango sempre mantinham quando se encontravam, ela ficou em silencio por um momento, ele chegou até mesmo pensar que ela não fosse falar nada, ela parecia pensar sobre isso a primeira vez, ela olhou para o lado por um momento enquanto divagava sobre sua pergunta.

-Eu acho que mesmo que eu não conseguisse assumir, eu me apaixonei por você naquele primeiro momento, meu corpo já sabia de alguma maneira, provavelmente por isso eu queria tanto te matar, não havia ameaça maior ao meu estilo de vida do que eu sentia possivelmente por você, eu estava obsessiva, talvez minha humanidade estivesse de alguma maneira lutando para voltar e me fez focar no fato de não conseguir ver claramente seus olhos, quanto mais minha humanidade emergia, mais eu sentia vontade de te matar e mais eu hesitava, eu acho que é isso, é tão confuso. – ela amava ele e o motivo de tentar se manter distante era por achar que ele não a aceitaria depois do que havia feito com ele.

-Não tem porque ter vergonha, eu aceitei o que aconteceu e quero ficar com você, eu preciso de você. – dane-se o orgulho, ela se jogou contra ele sem ter palavras para descrever o que sentia, sentou-se melhor sobre ele abraçando-o pelo pescoço, ele a abraçou apertado respirando seu perfume, não podia ficar longe, eles se olharam e viram que queriam e necessitavam da mesma coisa os rostos se aproximaram como imãs e então eles se beijaram de forma apaixonada ele raspou levemente os lábios nos dela antes de invadir com boca com a língua engolindo seu suspiro puxando-a mais contra si foi tão descontrolada que o canino dele cortou o lábio dela fazendo-a afasta-lo, isso nunca os havia impedido de continuar as coisas, mas agora era diferente. – Desculpa. – pediu vendo o filete de sangue, os olhos dela naquele tom de vermelho sangue assustador, ele não pode evitar passar a língua pelo corte, limpando e ela fechou os olhos relaxando contra ele novamente então se apossou da boca dela mais uma vez, em um beijo mais tranquilo, cheio de saudade, foi lento, sensual e tão apaixonado quanto o primeiro.

-Tudo bem. – ela disse calma apesar de exasperada, mas a voz saiu baixa e rouca, pareceu derreter algo nele, o coração já acelerado pareceu passar por uma explosão de adrenalina, ele queria beija-la ferozmente, na realidade queria derruba-la sobre a grama e arrancar suas roupas e se enterrar profundamente nela até que ambos só conseguissem pensar que eram os únicos na face da terra.

-Não parece. – agora ele sabia exatamente o que Sango sentiu quando Miroku usou aquela voz, realmente só acontecia com predestinados.

-É o cheiro do sangue ou você se esqueceu do que sou? – perguntou e como ela tinha rápido poder de cura e ele havia limpado os vestígios de sangue remanescentes os olhos voltarem ao normal, o corte havia sido superficial, fácil de curar.

-Eu sei que você é uma vampira Kagome. – ela nunca havia tomado direto dele e agora tudo o que ele queria era eliminar aquela última barreira entre eles, Sango falou que Miroku nunca bebeu seu sangue direto ou indiretamente, mas ela sabia que ele queria, algumas vezes ela pegava ele olhando para o pescoço dela os olhos vermelhos, mas quando notava que ela estava olhando para ele este desviava o olhar.

-Não faça isso! – disse parecendo prever o que ele planejava, ele podia sentir que tinham uma ligação muito forte, eles podiam não se conhecer realmente, entretanto parecia como se conhecessem a vida inteira, ele sabia que ela queria, ele queria também então ele posicionou sua garra com intenção de fazer um corte no dedo.

-Por quê? Você já o tomou tantas vezes. – disse sem parar o que estava fazendo, não havia motivo para parar e ela não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-lo.

-Seu sangue agora esta diferente para mim, em realidade sempre foi diferente. – tarde demais o sangue começou a sair, o corte era pequeno e a quantidade de sangue era mínima, mas foi o suficiente para atiça-la.

-Diferente como? – perguntou vendo os olhos vermelhos fixos no sangue de seu dedo; havia sido mais forte do que ele era quase uma necessidade, curiosidade, aquilo o havia perturbado desde que Miroku falara sobre as consequências de tomar direto do corpo.

-Antes ele era como o melhor restaurante da cidade com a melhor comida da cidade, agora seria tipo o melhor restaurante do mundo com a melhor comida do mundo. – ele era uma tentação ambulante e ela não podia fazer nada contra ele sem arriscar sua vida, ele esticou o dedo para ela que desviou o olhar se afastando um pouco.

-Por que nunca bebeu direto de mim? – perguntou fazendo com que ela o encarece com um sorriso tímido, ele ficou encantado com isso, esses novos aspectos dela eram um balsamo, ela parecia ficar mais linda a cada momento.

-Minha língua libera toxinas, capazes de anestesiar, despertar um enorme desejo e cicatrizar, a primeira e a terceira ficam sobre o meu controle, o problema é que o mortal, se eu consumir do seu sangue com frequência, direto da veia, pode acabar ficando viciado, alguns confundem com amor ou coisas do tipo. – explicou, e agora ele entendia, ela não queria que ele se tornasse um viciado por ela, mesmo quando ela dizia não se importar, ela ainda se importava, fazia sentido com o que ela tinha falado mais cedo sobre não ter matado ele.

-Entendo, mas nós já estamos ligados, então você pode experimentar, não deveria ser diferente para nós? – era como se os olhos dela estivessem ficando mais vermelhos e estavam fixos na pequena gota, não iria demorar muito para cicatrizar.

-Acha que iria conseguir só experimentar? Quanto ao resto eu não sei, não é comum ligações entre mortais e vampiros, na verdade as raças costumam se envolver somente com sua própria raça, acho que houve um registro a muitos séculos de uma ligação em uma mortal e um vampiro, não me lembro se acabou muito bem. – quando perguntou ela estava rindo, mas depois desviou novamente o olhar, ele sabia que ela estava lembrando sobre o que tinha lido e podia jurar que ela sabia exatamente como terminava, mas não queria falar.

-Só vai saber se tentar. – disse despreocupado, ela olhou para ele depois para o sangue. – Venha. – ele incentivou, Kagome novamente se ajeitou sobre ele dessa vez com uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele segurou seu pulso e o ergueu, com o braço livre Inuyasha abraçou-a pela cintura a respiração de ambos era acelerada, ela desceu lentamente os lábios até o dedo dele sempre o encarando, quando ela encostou a língua no pequeno corte o fluxo de sangue aumentou consideravelmente...

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**


	8. A FELICIDADE PARECE ESTAR LOGO ALI

**Eu sei, eu demorei, mas em minha defesa eu estive passando por uma série de inconveniências, como problema com internet, reforma em apartamento e o mais feliz é que estou comemorando diariamente meu mêsversário.**

 **Esse é meu último capítulo pronto, a partir de agora vou começar do zero e talvez, não é uma certeza, demore um pouco para postar o próximo, sorry, mas vou fazer o possível para agilizar as coisas por aqui.**

 **BOA LEITURA!**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Anteriormente..._

 _-Só vai saber se tentar. – disse despreocupado, ela olhou para ele depois para o sangue. – Venha. – ele incentivou, Kagome novamente se ajeitou sobre ele dessa vez com uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele segurou seu pulso e o ergueu, com o braço livre Inuyasha abraçou-a pela cintura a respiração de ambos era acelerada, ela desceu lentamente os lábios até o dedo dele sempre o encarando, quando ela encostou a língua no pequeno corte o fluxo de sangue aumentou consideravelmente..._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Então uma onda incontrolável de desejo caiu sobre os dois, completamente diferente do que acontecia quando ele bebia dela, era prazeroso ter seu sangue, mas ela tendo o dele deixou ligado no 220, ela não estava brincando sobre a parte de lhe despertar um grande desejo, seu corpo parecia em chamas e de repente ele ficou completamente consciente do corpo junto ao dele.

-Kagome. – ele gemeu rouco, os olhos dourados escurecidos, ela tirou a língua do corte cessando completamente o fluxo cicatrizando instantaneamente e soltou o pulso dele antes de puxa-lo pela nuca para um beijo sedento, ela o queria e queria agora, ele não estava tão diferente dela, tinha sido uma experiência completamente diferente de tudo o que ela já tinha vivido, era como se a conexão aumentasse e os tornasse consciente de tudo em relação ao outro, o que fez com que tudo acontecesse muito rápido em questão de segundos ele havia rasgado a calcinha e estava dentro dela, que loucura! Os dois ali na faculdade dele escondidos somente pelas sombras da copa da árvore, os gemidos dela acompanhando os dele.

-Inuyasha. – ela gemeu apertando-se contra ele, durante o tempo que passou na ilha o sexo era muito bom e isso nenhum dos dois podia negar, mas o que estava tendo com ela naquele momento era quente e cheio de sentimentos, as mãos escondidas em seus cabelos prateados massageavam sua nuca fazendo uma leve pressão, enquanto as mãos dele subiram por baixo do vestido alcançando os quadris dela ajudando com seus movimentos de sobe e desce.

-Eu sei. – sussurrou de volta apertando mais os quadris dela aumentando a velocidade e a força dos movimentos, os músculos rígidos em busca de alívio, o prazer chegando a uma grande onda de sensações puxando os dois para o fundo antes de emergir em busca de folego, eles ficaram em silencio respirando pesadamente, ela estava derretida contra ele com rosto escondido na curva do pescoço sentindo seu perfume masculino, a veia pulsando próximo aos lábios dela, os caninos aumentando de forma inconsciente afastou-se com velocidade do local encontrando os olhos curiosos do hanyou, ela queria transforma-lo, ainda quando não nutria nenhum tipo de sentimento por ele, apesar de que se fosse pensar até sem sua humanidade ela o queria ao seu lado, mas o processo de transformação incluía a morte dele o que provavelmente seria a morte dela. – Vai ser sempre assim quando beber do meu sangue? – perguntou quando finalmente recuperou o folego colocando uma mexa do cabelo negro atrás da orelha, ela gostou do carinho discreto.

-Sim. – disse simplesmente, era desnecessário falar mais, Miroku estava certo com relação ao sexo, não havia motivo para constrangimento, durante o tempo que estiveram juntos ele aprendera todos os seus gostos e ela aprendera alguns dos seus, ela o conhecia muito pouco, mas não havia como ficar longe dele, não foi só por vergonha que o evitara estava preocupada com sua proteção, ele era literalmente sua vida. – Inuyasha, você gostaria de ser meu namorado? – ele arregalou um pouco os olhos, a vampira era muito decidida, mas amava aquilo nela, amava tudo nela, mesmo que ainda conhecesse tão pouco.

-Claro que quero! Vou estar ansioso esperando para saber como vai ser o pedido de casamento. – disse brincalhão se referindo indiretamente ao fato de ele ainda se encontrar dentro dela, e ele tinha certeza que iria passar o resto da vida com aquela mulher, seu comentário e a situação em que se encontravam a fez corar. – Você é tão linda! – ela sorriu agradecida e acanhada. – A melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida foi conhecer você. – se ela já não estivesse completamente apaixonada por ele teria caído de amores naquele exato momento, o homem sabia como se declarar para uma mulher e Kagome ficou impressionada com a coragem que o hanyou tinha, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles, era de se esperar que ele nunca mais quisesse ver ela na sua frente, ela acreditava em seus fortes sentimentos por ela, não pelo fato de ser seu predestinado, mas porque eles estavam perseverando mesmo com tudo contra.

-Mesmo depois de tudo o que fiz? – ela ficou triste, Kagome lembrava perfeitamente o quanto foi cruel, ela o usou como alvo humano em diversos momentos, divertindo-se enquanto treinava suas habilidades com armas e venenos, foi cruel de proposito durante o sexo simplesmente porque podia, mesmo agora com sua humanidade, Inuyasha não era capaz de derrota-la.

-Eu te amei antes mesmo de nossos corações se ligarem, me achei um louco por isso, acho que por mais que eu tentasse esconder, você parecia saber e não achei cruel quando me avisou que não teria mais, me deu a opção de seguir com o que tínhamos ou seguir com minha vida, mas eu não conseguia e minha tentativa não foi das melhores. – os olhos dela lacrimejaram os sentimentos aflorando, não havia pensado o quanto seria bom religar a humanidade, poder sentir cada toque, cada sensação e agora tinha um bônus, ela estava como se fosse viva, seus pulmões precisavam de ar, seu coração batia rapidamente e ela tinha aquele homem maravilhoso conectado a ela pelo resto da vida.

-Eu também te amo! – ele ficou feliz com a declaração espontânea, extasiado era uma palavra melhor, puxou-a para um beijo, uma das mãos dele subiu para a nuca dela em uma caricia intima enquanto devorava sua boca, o fato de ainda poder senti-la ao redor de seu eixo fez com que soltasse um grunhido contra seus lábios, ele queria ela novamente. – Inuyasha! – ela chamou quando teve folego para isso segurando-o pelos ombros quando ele tentou avançar novamente para seus lábios, sem conseguir atingir seu alvo ele voltou sua atenção para a pele de seu delicado pescoço tornando difícil se concentrar sentindo os lábios dele ao longo daquela área, mas precisava ser sincera, ao menos com o que podia falar atualmente, havia muita coisa, coisas que ela poderia ir falando ao longo da convivência deles, entretanto ela quase estava se perdendo nas caricias da língua e dentes do hanyou, lembranças de como ele fazia ela se sentir quando perfurava a pele, tinha vontade de implorar para que fizesse exatamente aquilo. – Ah algumas coisas que preciso lhe dizer. – começou afastando ele de si, rápido ela já estava em pé um pouco longe dele e séria, ele se ajeitou e afirmou com a cabeça mostrando que estava prestando atenção, apesar de que queria ter conversas sérias somente depois, mas sabia que era algo preciso. – Nosso reino...

-Nosso reino? – Miroku nunca havia falado nada de reino, Kagome suspirou voltando a sentar ao lado de Inuyasha, como ela e o mais velho não tinham tido tempo para conversar muito desde sua volta havia pensado que ele ao menos tinha falado o básico, suspirou novamente quando descobriu que o hanyou era mais leigo sobre sua situação do que imaginava, ela podia sentir que não havia mais ninguém na faculdade, suspirou novamente achando irritante sentir-se um pouco insegura sobre si, não era fácil falar sobre aquelas coisas, Miroku pelo visto havia sido bocudo somente em relação ao seu passado com Houjo, ela não sentia mais nenhuma dor ao relembrar daquilo, olhando para Inuyasha ela sabia que ele era o responsável por ela estar curada do passado.

-Eu e Miroku fazemos parte da realeza vampírica. – o hanyou olhou demoradamente para ela, não tinha a menor noção de como as coisas entre vampiros funcionavam, mas Miroku e Kagome não agiam e nem se vestiam como se fossem ricos e esnobes, apesar de que os irmãos tinham propriedades e havia certo ar aristocrático em seus gestos de vez enquanto, obviamente eles viviam bem e vestiam do melhor, mas realeza. Ele se perguntava se era algo como o que se via na Inglaterra na atualidade.

-Realeza? O quanto da realeza? – ele perguntou quando Kagome não deu sinal de que diria mais alguma coisa sobre aquilo, parecia estar dando espaço para que ele pudesse absorver o que tinha revelado e preparando-o para o que ainda ia revelar, ele não ligava, mas preocupava-o de que talvez seu status no submundo fosse atrapalhar o relacionamento que tinham acabado de começar, como se não bastasse o fato de que ela era uma imortal e ele não.

-Tipo príncipe e princesa, nosso avô é o rei atual, meu pai ainda seria o rei se não tivesse morrido na última grande guerra, mas minha mãe que era da realeza, nosso tio seria o próximo em sucessão, em realidade, era ele quem deveria ter assumido, mas vovô sempre pareceu ver que havia mais escuridão do que demonstrava, mas então meus pais morreram e se não fosse um bastardo traidor então não haveria escolha se não deixar que ele assumisse, mas agora Miroku é o próximo na linha de sucessão.

Inuyasha ouviu tudo em silêncio, havia lugares no mundo onde existia rei e rainha, mas ele nunca pensou em se envolver com uma princesa, ainda mais uma princesa vampira, havia grande possibilidade de ela se tornar a sucessora e isso fez um calafrio passar por sua pele, eles teriam muitas dificuldades futuras isso era fácil de prever, olhando para o lado ele observou o perfil dela, os cabelos negros a pele pálida quase brilhava a luz da lua, ainda era uma surpresa a cor de seus olhos, claros, honestos e puros, para completar ela tinha um nariz delicado e lábios perfeitos, poderia ficar olhando para ela pela eternidade, lutaria para que tivessem um futuro, estava mais do que decidido, levando seu silêncio como incentivo para continuar ela o fez.

– Existe uma grande chance de uma segunda grande guerra, chamamos assim porque existiram vários pequenos conflitos entre as raças ao longo do tempo, mas nada tão relevante quanto o que houve por causa das artimanhas de Naraku, não gostei da primeira, aprecio menos ainda uma segunda e por isso durante esses meses ocasionalmente eu sumia algum tempo, mesmo com minha humanidade desligada ainda levava meu papel a sério. – não imaginava o que a vampira classificava como uma grande guerra, mas não haviam nada na história que ele conhecia que mencionasse alguma de suas guerras, principalmente coisas sobrenaturais, provavelmente eles foram muito bons em esconder seus rastros, já que os humanos com certeza devem ter sido os mais afetados, com seres que ele nem conheciam circulando e se alimentando para ficarem mais fortes.

-Como não tem nenhum registro disso em nenhum lugar? Participou da primeira? – ela abaixou a cabeça, Inuyasha imaginou que tinha algo a ver com a história que Sango havia lhe contado, a prima havia falado por alto sobre um amor antigo e traição, o que havia causado o desligamento da humanidade dela, ele sentia seu coração apertado em imaginar que alguém havia tido coragem de trai-la, Kagome carregava uma aura tão pura, mesmo quando agia de forma sanguinária, se tivesse a chance ele mataria o responsável por aquela dor com as próprias mãos, por um momento ele ficou tentado a iniciar o assunto e saber a história com todos os detalhes e sentimentos que somente a própria Kagome poderia falar, mas demorou demais para voltar a falar e o momento acabou sendo perdido, entretanto ele sabia que outras oportunidades iriam surgir.

-Não foi uma coisa muito bonita de se ver, existem relatos em suas histórias, mas coincide com uma época em que os mortais guerreavam muito por território e liberdade, então existe o ponto de vista contado por mortais e o ponto de vista contado pelos imortais, talvez daí tenha surgidos várias lendas urbanas e mitos sobre seres sobrenaturais, ficaria difícil distinguir o que é fato ou que pode ser consideradas visões de uma mente perturbada pela guerra, isso ajudou que ficássemos quase completamente escondidos. – disse por fim, não era um assunto que gostasse muito de falar, ele gostaria de perguntar mais, ouvir dela a história detalhada, mas também queria dar espaço para ela, entretanto futuramente ele iria perguntar mais.

-Algo mais? – ela olhou demoradamente para ele, havia muita coisa que era preciso falar para ele, porém ela deveria começar com o mais necessário, então ela lembrou que a prima de Inuyasha era uma Himura e o hanyou carregava traços familiares, ela tinha quase certeza de sua linhagem, mas para isso precisava saber mais sobre ele.

-Pode parecer estranho, mas eu não sei seu sobrenome. – Inuyasha a olhou com certa incredulidade era uma grande mudança de assunto, de algo pesado para algo quase engraçado, mas ainda assim era verdade, eles não tinham focado em coisas pessoais anteriormente, Kagome queria sangue e sexo e ele estava lá para atender a essas necessidades, de repente ele não via a hora de apresentar a namorada para os pais, a mãe só soubera do fato de ele namorar Kikyou por que costumava tentar ser o mais honesto possível, além do fato de que seu pai e meio-irmão terem olfatos melhores do que o dele e saberiam que Kagome era sua "amante", precisaria ter uma conversa seria com os parentes antes de seguir em frente com a ideia de apresenta-la.

-Eu também não sei o seu. – disse bem humorado voltando sua completa atenção para ela, mas a verdade é que sabia, já que um dia ela havia dito ao telefone quando invadiu seu apartamento, ele quase pesquisou sobre ela na internet, entretanto sua vida esta uma correria e acabou deixando para lá, ela riu brevemente encostando a cabeça no seu ombro, ele finalmente estava tendo a chance de ter aquilo o que ele desejara ao longo dos últimos meses e a menor proximidade, sorriso e carícia o enchia de felicidade, ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Inuyasha achou que ela não fosse falar nada.

-Verdade! – ele identificou o sorriso em sua voz, ela passou o braço pelo dele e suas mãos se entrelaçaram como se nenhum deles conseguisse se manter longe. – Prazer sou Kagome Higurashi. – disse se afastando e estendendo a mão para ele, Inuyasha a encarou lhe sorrindo como se fosse realmente a primeira vez que se vissem e estavam se apresentando formalmente, as coisas entre eles eram tão engraçadas, eles haviam pulado a parte de se conhecer antes para desenvolver intimidade, na verdade ele considerava mais intimo o que eles estavam vivenciando agora, conversas pessoais, sorrisos tímidos e pequenas carícias.

-O prazer é todo meu, senhorita. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente segurando sua mão e depositando um beijo demorado, observou como a pele arrepiou com o contato demorado, ele nunca deixou de olhar seus belos olhos, então pode ver a pupila dilatada e o quanto ela corou adoravelmente, gostava do efeito que tinha sobre ela, era bom não se o único em desvantagem sempre. – Sou Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho. – disse galante, mas sentiu instantaneamente quando ela ficou tensa. – Algum problema? – perguntou sem soltar sua mão, começou a passar distraidamente o polegar pelo pulso dela em uma massagem, qualquer motivo para prolongar o toque, ele ainda temia que a qualquer momento ela fosse desaparecer novamente e ele fosse acordar sozinho em seu quarto, passando mais alguns meses sem ter notícia dela, teria que conversar sobre seus sumiços também, se houvesse necessidade de se afastar que ao menos eles pudessem se comunicar de alguma maneira.

-Só confirmou o que eu já suspeitava. – disse mais tranquila, ele a olhou confuso. – Desde que, ao menos que eu me lembre, os vampiros existem somos protegidos por guardiões diurnos, ou ao menos éramos, houve um tempo em que vampiros conseguiam andar livremente no sol, já que todas as raças dividiam o mundo com certa paz, esse é um resumo bem básico do que foi aquela época, talvez em algum momento possa te dar acesso a minha biblioteca para que possa ler mais sobre a história verdadeira do mundo. – ela olhou para longe como se estivesse vendo algo do passado e ele se perguntou qual seria a extensão da coleção de livros que ela poderia ter, mas então seu pensamento se focou no grande livro antigo que sempre ajudava a piorar o seu humor já difícil, também sentiu-se animado com a possibilidade de saber mais sobre como era um mundo onde vampiros e outros seres viviam em uma relativa paz. – Os humanos e youkais quase foram extintos, renegados os veem como fracos e só servem para escravos e serviços baixos, não entendiam porque mereciam terras e espaço entre as outras poderosas raças, os vampiros, na época, os mais poderosos, partiram em defesa das duas raças consideradas mais fracas, juntos com outras duas raças levaram-se para a noite, até que passamos a ser lendas, com o tempo criamos sensibilidade a luz, dizem que foi um castigo, nós também temos fatos que se perderam e viraram mitos, eu acredito que pode ser pelo fato de que para sermos esquecidos evitamos a luz do sol durante séculos, enquanto as outras raças tinham mais facilidade de conviver entre os mortais. – aquilo era tão fascinante, havia todo um novo mundo para ser descoberto e apesar de ser assustador em diversos aspectos era maravilhoso.

-Vocês são meio parados pela manhã. – zombou arrancando um sorriso de Kagome, era verdade, era complicado permanecer acordado de dia quando se é um vampiro, mas se você tiver um anel de bruxa às coisas são bem mais tranquilas, o vampiro conseguiria trocar a noite pelo dia e ter uma vida semelhante à de um humano, parecia uma maldição, já que a muito tempo atrás os vampiros andavam tranquilamente de dia e quando tomaram a decisão de viver nas trevas o sol começou a feri-los a ponto de queimar até a morte.

-A família Taisho costumava ser a primeira em comando, enquanto a família Himura era muito conhecida como a dos melhores caçadores, enquanto youkais viviam em meio termo entre a luz e a escuridão, alguns humanos passaram o conhecimento da existência de monstros ao longo de suas gerações, falando sobre fraquezas e treinando ao ponto de serem quase super humanos, necessário, já que os seres sobrenaturais superam em força, agilidade e tudo o mais, além de termos uma espécie de aura atraente para os mortais, eu tenho a teoria de que vocês são atraídos pela morte. – dessa vez ele a olhou surpreso, aquilo ajudava a entender porque Miroku tentou a todo custo evitar um encontro com os tios, mas ainda assim parecia fazer muito tempo pela maneira que ela falou, os tios olhavam de modo desconfiado sempre que o vampiro visitava a prima, provavelmente eles ainda conheciam as histórias, o fato de o pai agir estranho quando ele "dormia" com Kagome, céus a mãe dele era descendente de caçadores! Como ele nunca soubera de nada daquilo? Tinha que reconhecer que a teoria de Kagome fazia algum sentido, ela e Miroku, além daquele tal de Kouga, que ele suspeitava que poderia ser um lobisomem, Kikyou também tinha aquela aura perigosa, mas não tão atrativa quantos os outros.

-Nossas famílias já estiveram lado a lado? – será que o pai sabia de algo? Provavelmente, já que os tios pareciam saber de algo, talvez o pai também soubesse, entretanto não havia motivo para falar, já que para o resto do mundo eles eram somente histórias de terror, por outro lado o pai devia ter uns 100 anos já, eles não comemoravam mais o aniversário do velho.

-Sim, até antes de o acordo ser feito e assinado, depois disso éramos aliados das bruxas e por isso adquirimos a habilidade de andar de dia. – eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, Inuyasha queria perguntar mais, porém reparou que Kagome já havia lhe dito bastante, além disso, teriam bastante tempo para conversar, ao menos era isso que ele esperava, provavelmente já estavam ali a mais de duas horas, o som da cidade parecia ter sumido e os animais com hábitos noturnos dominavam, era confortável ficar ali apreciando aquela quietude ao lado de uma pessoa que ele considerava tão especial, e ali naquele momento de silêncio, ele sentiu o quanto a conexão entre eles era forte, quase como se ele pudesse ler e ouvir ela, como um livro aberto ou como se ela estivesse falando com ele, mesmo que agora ela não falasse nada.

-Meu apartamento fica aqui perto e... eu estou com fome. – começou meio sem jeito, não tinha usado muito o apartamento ultimamente, mas sabia que estava tudo limpo, realmente estava com fome e cansado, já que não dormia bem ultimamente, além de trabalhar, como ele havia conseguido manter o emprego depois de todas as coisas que passou nos últimos meses era um mistério, o que provava que a prima era ótima em contar histórias e que ele era um bom funcionário, e felizmente ele nunca havia levado Kikyou em seu apartamento, mas queria muito levar Kagome lá, de preferência nunca mais a deixar ir, talvez pudesse inverter os papeis e mantê-la como prisioneira pelo tempo que sentisse vontade.

-Sinto muito. – Kagome disse sem graça, lembrava o quanto o hanyou era esfomeado, ela sabia de sua fadiga, afinal olhava por ele sempre que tinha um tempo livre, além de poder enxergar através dele como se fizesse parte dela, nem em seus sonhos ela podia imaginar a força da ligação entre um vampiro e seus predestinado, algumas vezes se pegava pensando se a conexão era igual para os dois lados, já que Inuyasha não era um vampiro e nem mesmo imortal, levantou limpando o vestido se preparando para ir embora.

-Espera! – disse levantando rapidamente segurando-a pelo braço, ela não podia estar pensando em ir embora novamente, não agora, ele precisava de mais tempo, ao menos uma semana para começar a acreditar que agora ele estava namorando com ela. – Aonde vai? – Kagome o olhou de forma confusa, ela havia entendido que ele queria ir para casa e que a conversa deles poderia continuar em um próximo encontro, ao qual, agora que ela tinha tomado coragem de ve-lo novamente, esperava ser em breve, então veio aquela onda de insegurança e ela entendeu que ele pensava que logo que fosse embora voltaria a desaparecer por tempo indeterminado, não podia culpar ele por pensar tal coisa, já que ela fez isso com frequência.

-Eu ia embora para você poder ir para casa? – ela questionou depois de um tempo, ele sorriu puxando-a pela cintura colando os corpos, ele não havia reparado no quanto ela era mais baixa do que ele, não que existissem muitos que pudesse se comparar aos seus 1,90 cm, mas se fosse chutar ela não passava do 1,70 cm, era alta para uma mulher, mas ainda sim parecia frágil em seus braços, talvez não tivesse reparado isso antes por causa do quanto ela fazia questão de mostrar que era forte e cruel, mas agora ela parecia simplesmente uma garota humana delicada, ninguém suspeitaria do que se esconde por baixo de todo esse encanto e beleza.

Ele mergulhou naquela imensidão azul enquanto suas mãos passeavam da cintura até as costas e chegavam ao coro cabeludo, ela se aproximou mais dele suspirando, ela parecia uma gatinha, talvez mais um pouco e ela começaria a ronronar, ele sorriu lembrando de como suas garras e dentes eram afiados e abaixou a cabeça, beijou suas bochechas e nariz vendo-a fechar os olhos e oferecer seus doces lábios, não havia como resistir a tal oferta então ele roçou seus lábios contra os dela e passou a língua lentamente sentindo a macies e sabor, as mãos no peito dele subiram para o pescoço e então ela o invadiu com língua em um beijo impaciente, explorando sua boca com desejo aproximando mais aquele corpo cheio de curvas, foi difícil parar, mas eles precisavam, quando abriram novamente os olhos ficaram olhando um para o outro até que estivessem ambos com respirações tranquilas.

-Estava pensando que poderia vir comigo. – ele sussurrou acariciando um dos braços que ainda se prendia em volta de seu pescoço, à pele arrepiou sobre sua atenção e ela respirou profundamente, então lá estava de novo à façanha dela de corar lindamente. – Você é tão linda! – sussurrou antes de voltar a beija-la, como um drogado sempre tomando uma dose na expectativa da próxima, o desejo aflorando novamente, ela roçou os lábios ao dele timidamente, ele passou os caninos e beliscou o lábio inferior ela soltou um gemido que mais parecia um ronronar e ele tomou posse da boca dela completamente, o desejo que sentia por ela só aumentava, parecia ainda pior do que quando ele era o prisioneiro dela, ela estava agarrada a ele de uma maneira tão forte que seus ossos pareciam ao ponto de estalar, mas ele pouco se importava, quando seus lábios se separaram Kagome permaneceu junto a ele como se não pudesse manter o equilíbrio. – Vamos logo! – ela sorriu separando-se dele.

-Tem mais uma coisa que precisamos falar. – Inuyasha somente concordou esperando que ela prosseguisse Kagome o olhou por um tempo, pensando em como poderia abordar o assunto, além de pensar que deveria ter sido um dos primeiros assuntos que tinham que ter conversado, mas eram ainda uma novidade as mudanças que "viver" possibilitava, o hanyou aguardou paciente, então ela juntou toda a coragem que podia naquele momento e falou de uma vez. – Meu corpo agora esta vivo e isso significa que agora eu posso... engravidar. – disse timidamente, enquanto Inuyasha processava a informação dada e pronunciava um "Uou!".

-Acho que essa deveria ter sido uma das primeiras informações que deveria ter compartilhado. – ele disse depois que se recuperou da surpresa e possibilidade que aquela informação trazia, eles teriam que começar a se preocupar com controle de natalidade, mas logo sua mente viajou para a imagem deles como pais, pensou em uma pequena miniatura igual a Kagome e seu coração pareceu bombear mais rápido, eles poderiam constituir uma bela família quando ambos desejassem isso.

-Eu ainda não me acostumei com isso ainda. – Kagome disse ainda mais constrangida, o vermelho de seu rosto se expandindo pelo pescoço e colo, graciosa, ele a achava muito bela quando sua humanidade estava desligada, agora era impossivelmente mais bela do que qualquer pessoa ou coisa que ele já tinha visto.

-Passamos na farmácia a caminho do meu apartamento. – disse abaixando para pegar o material esquecido e o objeto azul rendado, Kagome desviou o olhar enquanto ele guardava a calcinha no bolso, ele não se sentia preparado para ser pai ainda, mas realmente essa informação teria sido mais valida antes do que havia acontecido momentos antes embaixo daquela árvore. – Você toma algum comprimido? – perguntou voltando para perto dela, decidido a se preocupar com a possibilidade quando houvesse necessidade para isso.

-Nenhum método contraceptivo, além da camisinha, vai funcionar, nenhum medicamento humano teria efeito, posso ver alguma possibilidade não humana, mas vai demorar, já que preciso de muita descrição para tratar sobre minha nova "vida", eu não posso demonstrar ter alguma vulnerabilidade agora. – ela resmungou contrariada chutando uma pedrinha invisível, ela claramente estava constrangida. – Quão perto você mora daqui? – Kagome perguntou um tanto desconfortável, ele se aproximou novamente.

-Espero que seja perto o suficiente. – disse malicioso puxando-a para si, beijou sua bochecha de leve e depois começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço até sentir que ela ficou tensa em seus braços. – Kagome? – chamou preocupado ao encontrar os olhos extremamente vermelhos da namorada, não havia sangue, ela não estava irritada, não havia motivo aparente para aquela reação. – Algum problema? – insistiu quando ela simplesmente virou o rosto desviando o olhar, aparentemente ela não gostava de mostrar sua aura de vampira perto dele, compreensível depois do que eles haviam passado, mas ele mostraria para ela que não se importava com isso.

-Eu preciso me alimentar. – afirmou sentindo a boca seca devido à sede, fora uma idiota em procura-lo antes de se alimentar, há dois meses o observava de longe presando por sua segurança, além de se sentir compelida pelo chamado dele, o hanyou não fazia ideia do poder da ligação deles, precisava de um tempo para conversar sobre o assunto em breve, mas agora ela precisava saciar sua necessidade mais básica, uma visita rápida em seu apartamento cuidaria disso, mas primeiro iria acompanha-lo até o próprio apartamento, então ela lembrou que já tinha visitado sua moradia antes e sabia que era realmente próximo dali, o que ele não imaginava é que ela tinha um apartamento próximo ao dele.

-No meu apartamento resolvemos isso. – disse sem solta-la, ela voltou a olhar para ele confirmando levemente, mas então como ele pretendia resolver aquilo? Não era como se ele tivesse um estoque de sangue em casa.

-Como? – ele não respondeu, simplesmente começou a puxar ela para fora da faculdade, caminharam até uma farmácia, onde Inuyasha comprou um estoque, que Kagome disse ser extremamente desnecessário, de camisinha, recebendo como resposta um olhar malicioso, claro que ela só havia falado aquilo por constrangimento, afinal lembrava bem como eram as coisas entre eles, o que ele comprara não iria durar muito.

-Finalmente em casa. – suspirou jogando-se no sofá o material esquecido do lado junto com a sacola da farmácia, Kagome cruzou os braços irritada, felizmente ela era uma vampira que conseguia controlar bem a fome e que também não podia fazer nenhum mal a ele, por que no seu nível de fome e irritação podia facilmente mata-lo, no momento ela podia ouvir claramente o sangue circulando por suas veias e o pulsar em seu pescoço era tentador o suficiente para lhe dar água na boca e então sua visão ficou como de um raio x podendo ver claramente as veias, o coração dela acelerou e o dele pareceu acompanhar o mesmo ritmo, as lembranças de momentos atrás onde ela havia experimentado um pouco dele quase a fez soltar um gemido de vontade.

-Eu vou me alimentar e já volto. – soltou entre dentes virando para se encaminhar para onde se lembrava ficar a varanda, mas acabou sendo pega de surpresa quando Inuyasha a puxou para seu colo, onde ele a prendeu, claro que poderia sair facilmente ainda mais no seu estado de irritação atual, mas não faria nada que o machucasse propositalmente.

-Não quero essas presas no pescoço de ninguém. – sussurrou possessivo no ouvido dela puxando-a mais contra si, ela resistiu um pouco, porém decidiu ficar mais um momento em seus braços antes de sair e lidar com suas necessidades.

-Pensei que Miroku tivesse explicado sobre essas coisas. – disse derretendo-se contra o peito dele, ele era bom em seduzi-la, a culpa provavelmente era dela, ele teve muito tempo para descobrir seus pontos fracos e demonstrava saber muito bem como satisfaze-la, o que ela conhecia de Inuyasha parecia tão pouco e insignificante que lhe dava vergonha, entretanto sabia que era um homem forte, que sabia cozinhar, tinha um humor irônico ácido, lutava razoavelmente bem e gostava de seduzi-la mesmo quando sua vida estava em perigo, outra coisa que sabia dele é que era corajoso e gostava de provoca-la e irrita-la.

-Poderia se alimentar de mim. – sussurrou enquanto continuou dando uma leve mordida no pescoço dela, ganhando mais acesso quando a mesma inclinou a cabeça mais para o lado, enquanto isso subia as mãos para acariciar os seios, encontrando os bicos já enrijecidos, ele lembrava que Miroku havia falado sobre isso, o fato de que os vampiros não estavam mais se alimentando de humanos, ele conseguia imaginar uma geladeira cheia de sangue engarrafado, mas ainda sim, queria aquilo, queria ser tudo para ela, assim como ela era tudo para ele, não de uma maneira doentia e sim de um jeito companheiro, sem julgamento e sim com apoio, confiança e entrega total.

-Eu poderia matar você ou você poderia se tornar um viciado em mim. – disse afastando-se dele a contra gosto para poder ver os olhos dourados, as pupilas dilatadas deixavam os olhos mais escurecidos e ele parecia a ponto de avançar sobre ela, parecia perigoso e sensual, completamente impossível de resistir, os imortais podiam carregar uma beleza que se equiparava a perfeição, mas Inuyasha tinha mais do que isso, ele era quente e também tinha sua própria aura de perigo, ao que parecia Kagome também era atraída pela morte.

-Já sou viciado em você porque tenho fortes sentimentos, não pode ficar pior que isso, eu quero tentar e se você vir que alguma coisa mudou que eu estou mais louco por você do que já sou atualmente, então a gente para, ou existe algum efeito para você também? – ele podia sentir a indecisão, sabia que o que estava propondo podia ser complicado, mas o vicio não poderia substituir o amor que ele nutria por ela, ele conseguiu ter sentimentos bons por ela quando simplesmente deveria odiá-la.

-Inuyasha eu não quero e não posso machucar você, não de novo... – ela começou sofrida, porém não havia como continuar falando ele a silenciou com um beijo, não havia necessidade de lembrar do que havia acontecido antes, estavam começando hoje, a única coisa que não queria esquecer era dos momentos em que um passara nos braços do outro, era nesses momentos que ele podia sentir que ela estava se perdendo por ele também, que de alguma maneira ela o queria de um modo inexplicável, naqueles momentos ela se entregava ao que sentia por ele, mesmo nos momentos em que lhe causava dor.

-Vamos! Tenho certeza que da fonte é bem melhor. – ele a ergueu facilmente fazendo-a colocar uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura puxando-a contra ele, Kagome arfou de surpresa e em seguida gemeu baixinho quando seu núcleo roçou contra sua excitação, enquanto Inuyasha ria baixinho colocando a mão em seus joelhos subindo lentamente e passando as garras levemente até chegar aos quadris por baixo do vestido fazendo-a sentir o quanto estava excitado por ela puxando-a novamente para baixo, ela gemeu mais uma vez, dessa vez, mais alto.

-Você é um bruxo tentando me enfeitiçar. – resmungou enquanto Inuyasha afastava o cabelo do pescoço, Kagome viu a veia pulsando, os caninos crescendo tanto que feriram novamente seu lábio, Inuyasha sentiu a aproximação da namorada, ela parecia esta torturando ambos com aquela demora, então ele sentiu os lábios dela em um beijo carinhoso. – Eu não devia fazer isso. – ela sussurrou contra a pele macia, ele apertou mais os quadris dela quase causando dor, ele sempre quis isso, era algo que tinha a ver com suas necessidades youkais, compartilhar sangue era natural em um acasalamento e mesmo não querendo adiantar as coisas entre eles seus instintos gritavam para que completasse o ritual.

-Faça! – ele pediu a voz rouca, era capaz dela se tornar uma viciada nele, beijou mais uma vez a área sentindo ele vibrar um pouco embaixo de si e então segurou firmemente seu cabelo próximo ao coro cabeludo e afundou lentamente as presas próximo a veia, Inuyasha arfou de dor por um momento, então o sangue começou a fluir. – Kagome... – seu nome saiu em um tom baixo e rouco ao mesmo tempo em que Inuyasha jogou a cabeça para trás lhe dando melhor acesso, ela gemeu em resposta o fluxo de sangue aumentando, ao longe ela ouviu algum tecido rasgando e então sentiu suas costas batendo, fortemente, contra algo fazendo com que liberasse o pescoço do hanyou, eles estavam no chão, ela não havia tomado o suficiente, mas o pouco que conseguiu já havia feito uma grande diferença, o sangue do noivo saciava mais rapidamente.

O dourado dos olhos dele havia desaparecido quase por completo, completamente escurecidos pelo desejo, mas era diferente, sem sua humanidade ela já havia visto reações similares a essa, porém em Inuyasha havia algo mais primitivo, ele parecia se agigantar sobre ela, quase podia sentir o corpo dele pulsar, o cheiro que emanava dele era diferenciado também, seus caninos pareciam mais pronunciados e assim como suas garras e então ela reparou em um toque avermelhado em seus olhos.

-Eu gostaria muito de devorar você. – ele rosnou rouco despertando-a para aquele momento que prometia sexo alucinante, ele arrancou a camisa sem nenhuma delicadeza sendo possível ouvir barulho de tecido rasgando ao longo do processo, ela observou sua constituição musculosa na medida certa, ele parecia levemente bronzeado e seus mamilos endureceram sobre o olhar dela, o abdômen não era completamente trincado, porém tinha aquele desenho sexy de tanquinho, logo o resto da roupa foi tirada apressadamente, ela admirou cada detalhe, bebendo dele, depois que conseguiu tirar os olhos do corpo bem trabalhado Kagome teve um pouco de tempo para reparar que o barulho que ouvira mais cedo de algo rasgando era de seu vestido que se encontrava abandonado de qualquer jeito no chão.

-Inuyasha... – suspirou quando ele começou a beija-la, apesar do jeito apresado que tirou as roupas de ambos ele não estava sendo tão bruto nos toques e beijos, começou pelas bochechas, roçou levemente seus lábios sem aprofundar somente provocando então ele a beijou ao longo do pescoço com mordiscadas forte o suficiente para fazer ela pensar que perfuraria a pele e beberia dela, mas isso não aconteceu e ela quase ordenou que ele fizesse, porém aquele era o momento dele, ele estava no controle, verdadeiramente, desta vez, demorou bastante nos seios, lambendo, mordiscando e sugando, as vezes fortes, outras mais leves, Kagome sentia seu corpo ser consumido pelo chama do desejo que ele despertava em seu corpo, gemendo, implorando, remexendo-se sob ele em busca de mais contato.

-Eu sempre quis fazer isso. – ouviu ele dizer algo, mas nem se importou até sentir a boca dele entre suas pernas, Kagome podia ter séculos de vida, entretanto nunca havia deixado ninguém fazer isso, ou por vergonha, ou porque os homens não gostavam, ou então ela só queria satisfação, mas se soubesse que era tão bom teria feito antes, ele lambeu toda sua extensão, gemendo com seu gosto e depois se concentrou no ponto dolorido que necessitava de sua atenção e o sugou com vontade, revezando com rápidas lambidas.

Inuyasha sentiu o choque e surpresa da vampira, apreciando imaginar que apesar de tantos anos de vida ele era o primeiro a fazer algo assim por ela, era tão doce e a resposta dela ao seu toque o incentivava a continuar.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-E aqui estamos nós na cama novamente. – Inuyasha sussurrou passando a mão pelas costas de Kagome, enquanto ela suspirava aconchegando-se mais a ele acariciando seu peito, depois daquele incomodo inicial de sentir as presas dela afundando em seu pescoço esperava que fosse sentir dor por bastante tempo, entretanto era como se ela nem tivesse encostado nele, durante o sexo na sala, onde ele havia jogado ela sem nenhuma delicadeza sobre a mesinha de centro que era de vidro e quebrou em pequeno cacos, ele se sentiu momentaneamente culpado, mas ao olhar para ela e ver todo aquele desejo em seus olhos vermelhos, ela pareceu nem sentir, os lábios estavam vermelhos por causa do sangue dele, ela fez o ferimento em seu pescoço cicatrizar e tudo o que sobrou foi aquela onda de luxuria que os consumiu.

-A diferença é que agora estamos na sua cama. – ela estava olhando para ele de uma maneira tão apaixonada que o fazia ter certeza de que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo e que o que passara até ali valeu a pena.

-Faço questão de fazer amor com você em todos os lugares possíveis nesse apartamento. – ela sorriu e ele a puxou para um beijo leve. – Que anel é esse? – perguntou quando finalmente reparou no fino aro prateado no dedo anelar, tinha certeza que ela nunca usava nenhum adorno no tempo que passaram juntos, ficou surpreso por não ter reparado naquilo até aquele momento, entretanto em sua defesa ele teve muitas outras coisas para prestar atenção desde que se reencontraram.

-Anel de bruxa. – ela sussurrou olhando o objeto, não tinha nenhuma pedra, mas ainda assim tinha uns relevos bem trabalhados e parecia ser bem antigo e de prata, o que era estranho, já que ele achava que prata era prejudicial para ela, porém o objeto não parecia estar incomodando sua pele.

-Você sempre teve ele? – perguntou alisando os desenhos da peça, eram vários espirais que não formavam nenhum desenho especifico, mas ainda assim era muito bonito, o objeto estava quente de uma maneira que quase machucava, porém isso só o tornava mais fascinante.

-De certa maneira sim, mas quando desisti da minha humanidade meu avô o tirou de mim, de acordo com ele eu era capaz de causar muito dano durante a noite, não necessitava da habilidade de andar a luz do dia também. – ela riu um pouco sem emoção, as lembranças seriam dolorosas ainda por bastante tempo, mas ela era forte, poderia passar por aquilo e seguir em frente. – Miroku também perdeu o dele com medo de que eu o pegasse, acho que agora poderemos sair por ai de dia. – Kagome obviamente se ressentia de seu tempo sem humanidade, ele ficou pouco tempo com ela sem seus sentimentos, mas sua vampira ficou muito tempo agindo de uma maneira que não se assemelhava complemente ao que ela era verdadeiramente, apesar de toda a malícia e maldade, ela sempre manteve uma luz, aquilo parecia irradiar dela.

-É passado, eu a conheci ontem e quero continuar te conhecendo e descobrindo um pouco mais desse sentimento. – Inuyasha disse entrelaçando os dedos. – Fico feliz em saber que agora posso sair por ai à luz do dia exibindo minha bela namorada. – ela riu abraçando-se mais a ele. – Eu imaginei que, de acordo com as lendas e estereótipos que convivi ao longo da minha vida, prata fosse algo ruim para imortais. – ela ergueu a cabeça para olhar ele nos olhos e pareceu considerar alguma coisa.

-Esse encanto, em especifico, só funciona em prata, realmente é algo nocivo para vampiros e outros imortais, mas com a magia nele se torna quase inofensivo, ele fica quente contra a pele, mas não queima. – que interessante saber que o mundo era muito mais do que ele um dia poderia ter sequer imaginado. – Agora eu funciono a luz do dia. – ela brincou lembrando-se do que ele tinha falado mais cedo e mudando completamente de assunto, Inuyasha permitiu e eles continuaram a brincar por um tempo, conversaram sobre banalidades até que Inuyasha caiu no sono de cansaço, afinal eles haviam feito amor mais de uma vez e ela também sabia que provavelmente ele não tinha dormido bem esses dois últimos meses, deveriam conversar sobre a ligação deles e talvez falar sobre o que seria aquilo que os vampiros chamavam de reivindicação.

Mas era tão difícil falar sobre isso, entretanto era tão simples de realizar, tratava-se basicamente de uma troca de sangue e sexo, era estranho que Inuyasha não tivesse tomado dela desde que se reencontraram, era estranhamente prazeroso quando ele fazia isso, mexeu-se desconfortável com o desejo que sentiu, entretanto não iria acorda-lo por causa disso, suspirou afastando-se lentamente dele, o hanyou afundou o rosto no travesseiro que ela esta usando sussurrando o nome dela, precisava de um banho para esfriar os ânimos, a água gelada contra seu corpo quente ajudou a relaxar, logo estaria de manhã, talvez ela preparasse um bom café da manhã para ele e assim poderiam falar mais um pouco sobre eles.

Precisava cuidar também da proteção dele e sua família, precisa voltar a ter contato com as bruxas, Miroku havia feito algo para proteção de Sango e dos Himura, mas ainda não tinham conversado sobre isso, a verdade é que tinham tanto o que lidar e quando se encontravam sempre tinha mais alguém com eles, Kagome estava evitando o avô, o velho saberia assim que colocasse os olhos nela que havia encontrado seu predestinado e não queria colocar Inuyasha em perigo sem necessidade, mas ela sentia tanta falta do velho, precisava ve-lo em breve e fingir que nada havia mudado e despistar sempre que ele tentasse introduzir o assunto sobre o seu coração batendo.

-A cama esfriou rápido demais. – ouviu Inuyasha sussurrar antes de abraça-la, ela amoleceu contra ele apreciando o calor, ela havia sentido a aproximação, aparentemente poucas horas de sono eram o suficiente para ele. – Que água fria! Você esta congelando. – ele resmungou mudando a temperatura da mesma até atingir uma temperatura agradável. – Estava querendo se matar? – ele perguntou virando-a, ela teve que rir do comentário, afinal ela não estava exatamente viva, mesmo que seu coração batesse agora, ela ainda era uma vampira, Inuyasha somente continuou olhando para ela esperando a crise de riso passar, era claro que ele havia entendido o motivo daquilo, entretanto queria saber por que ela tinha deixado ele sozinho na cama para tomar um banho congelante.

-Eu estava pensando em várias coisas, ai eu comecei a pensar sobre outras coisas, nesses momentos é como se tivesse uma confirmação da ligação de sangue que eu e Miroku temos. – Kagome disse depois do seu acesso de riso, aparentemente Inuyasha não havia entendido o humor na voz dela ao mencionar o Miroku. – Acho que você não chegou a conhecer o lado pervertido do meu irmão, ele estava indo bem mantendo as mãos longe da Sango. – Inuyasha olhou para ela por um tempo processando todas as informações, então Miroku tinha mãos bobas? Sango com certeza mantinha o namorado na linha e o vampiro parecia ter um grande respeito por ela.

-Estava tendo pensamentos pervertidos? – ele finalmente perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, eles estavam piores do que quando a vampira estava sem humanidade, qualquer olhar prolongado era motivo para sexo, um toque mais demorado, um beijo mais quente e eles já se tornavam uma confusão de corpos.

-Mulheres também pensam em sexo com frequência sabia? – Kagome disse humorada, o hanyou sorriu também, deu um leve beijo nela e então ele a virou de costas começando a lavar o cabelo dela, ela fez o mesmo por ele apreciando o momento.

-Deveria ter esperado mais antes de entrar, aposto que começaria a se tocar até atingir o clímax, eu gostaria de observar algo do tipo. – Inuyasha disse malicioso, Kagome sentiu-se despertar novamente, mas simplesmente riu puxando as mexas prateadas, fazendo o outro rir também, apesar de um ensaboar o corpo do outro eles somente conversaram.

-Poderíamos ir até minha casa na praia. – ela disse terminando de secar o corpo.

-Pretendendo me sequestrar novamente? – ele perguntou secando o cabelo, Kagome riu sem humor jogando uma toalha nele.

-Idiota! – resmungou e então percebeu que não tinha nada para vestir já que Inuyasha havia rasgado seu vestido mais cedo. – Eu preciso de uma roupa já que você rasgou a minha e também poderia te dar acesso a minha biblioteca particular, é o único quarto que você não teve acesso antes, assim você pode saber de alguns fatos sobre os vampiros e outras coisas. – ela continuou se enrolando na toalha, ele estava olhando para ela com bastante humor e admiração.

-Passei um tempo com você somente usando cueca, acho que poderia retribuir o favor. – Kagome ficou vermelha, mas não pode evitar rir, ele chegou mais perto e a puxou para si, deu um beijo em sua testa e depois na bochecha. – Mas então você me seduziu com acesso ao quarto com barreira e despertou minha curiosidade, entretanto nós não iremos agora. – então a levou de volta para o quarto pegou uma de suas regatas e entregou para ela vestir, colocou uma cueca e foram para a cozinha, ele estava com fome e não tinha tido a oportunidade de comer.

-Tudo bem! Vou deixar você me manter como sua refém por enquanto. – ela brincou enquanto atravessavam o corredor em direção à cozinha. – Agora você vai sentar aí enquanto eu te mostro meus talentos culinários. – continuou bem humorada, mexendo em sua cozinha, rapidamente pegou vários ingredientes na geladeira e começou a descobrir onde guardava seus utensílios, colocou alguns ovos na frigideira e fez mexido com queijo, fez pães torrados, suco de laranja e café, Inuyasha gostou de vê-la tão à vontade em sua presença e em sua casa, o apartamento tinha uma cozinha americana com um balcão o separando da sala de estar, onde estava sentado podia ver a mesinha de centro destruída, eles rolaram por ali e nem se importaram, quando ela finalizou tudo colocou na bancada em frente a ele, trazendo-o de volta para o presente, e ficou olhando com expectativa, ele colocou o ovo recheando o pão e pegou o café, estava muito bom, a vampira não havia mentido quando disse que gostava de cozinhar.

-Está muito bom. – Inuyasha disse de boca cheia, o sorriso dela aumentou e depois de um tempo comendo ele reparou que ela não estava mexendo em nada. – Não vai comer? – perguntou depois de acabar com o primeiro pão e começar a rechear outro, demorando a lembrar de que ele estava tendo um relacionamento com uma vampira e que noite passada ele havia interrompido sua alimentação por causa das demandas de seu corpo.

-Não estou com vontade de comer agora. – ela respondeu ainda admirando ele comer, Inuyasha concordou continuando a sua refeição enquanto mantinha seu foco nela também, os olhos vermelhos eram tão comuns para ele que ficou impressionado com a tonalidade clara de seus olhos azuis, novamente ele poderia comparar ela a um anjo.

-Venha aqui. – chamou depois que havia terminado de tomar seu café da manhã, ela o olhou desconfiada, mas aceitou o chamado, ainda sentando no banco alto ele a puxou para que ficasse entre suas pernas. – Sei que não deixei que tivesse o suficiente de mim ontem e por isso quero que se alimente de mim novamente. – ele foi bem claro enquanto tirava o cabelo da frente do pescoço, ele faria de tudo para não ceder ao desejo de ter sexo com ela enquanto isso.

Kagome pensou em negar, mas sabia que não ia adiantar discutir novamente sobre aquilo com Inuyasha, então se aproximou mais colocando uma mão no lado oposto do pescoço que ele havia exposto, ela já podia sentir a respiração dele aumentando, enquanto seu coração também acelerava, seus caninos sobressaíram e ela lambeu a pele antes de finalmente cravar os dentes no local, tentou ser o mais delicada possível mesmo sabendo que não havia necessidade, podia até doer um pouco quando perfurava a pele, mas depois era só prazer e necessidade, Inuyasha imediatamente gemeu agarrando-se a ela com mais força, o sangue fluiu mais e ela se deleitou com o gosto dele, dessa vez foi ela que soltou um som de prazer, o sangue dele sempre tinha sido delicioso, o melhor que ela já tinha tido a oportunidade de experimentar, ela sempre soube que seria bom, o cheiro dele sempre a atraiu e a todo o momento ela teve que se segurar para não morde-lo.

-Kagome... – ele gemeu mais alto e a ergueu facilmente fazendo-a sentar em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. – Droga! Isso é tão bom. – Kagome estava saciada agora, tirou as presas lentamente e lambeu o ferimento fazendo-o cicatrizar, Inuyasha estava arfando quando ergueu o rosto para olha-lo novamente, as mãos em sua cintura a apertavam ao ponto da dor e havia uma fina camada de suor entre suas sobrancelhas enrugadas, sua pupila parecia ter consumido todo o dourado e ele parecia muito perigoso, novamente. – Eu preciso de você, agora! – ele rosnou erguendo-se e indo rapidamente para o quarto, tão sedento, que foi um milagre lembrar-se de se prevenir, ele foi dominante e agressivo e ela apreciou cada segundo.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA**


End file.
